LA TUMBA DEL CONQUISTADOR
by irondino81
Summary: Jake Muller y Moira Burton harán equipo con los intrépidos Nathan Drake y Lara Croft para emprender la búsqueda de la tumba perdida de uno de los conquistadores mas legendarios de la humanidad, pero lo que ellos ignoran es que gente cercana a Neo-Umbrella estara tambien inmiscuida en esta aventura. RESIDENT EVIL / UNCHARTERD / TOMB RAIDER
1. Chapter 1

LA TUMBA DEL CONQUISTADOR

" _Enterrar mi cuerpo y no construir ningún monumento. Mantener mis manos afuera, para que las personas sepan que quien ganó el mundo no tenía nada en sus manos cuando murió"_

 _ALEJANDRO MAGNO_

CAPITULO I

PRIMERA RONDA

Ciudad de Nueva York, Agosto del 2014.

La noche caía en Times Square, la avenida más concurrida por la gente que venía de visita a la ciudad, la mayoría de ellas se tomaba fotos y selfies como recuerdo, entre toda esa multitud se encontraba Lara Croft y su mejor amiga Samantha "Sam" Nishimura, quien no podía ocultar su emoción al ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad por primera vez.

-Wow… Nunca pensé que Nueva York fuera tan bella… -dijo Sam con exaltación. –Gracias nuevamente por traerme, Lara.

-No hay de que Sam… -le dijo Lara. –Sabía muy bien que no habías tenido oportunidad de venir a la gran manzana, así que hice todo lo posible para arreglar este viaje.

-En verdad no sé qué decir Lara, desde que me salvaste de ese loco de Matías y su secta de los Solari, no he podido agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

-El solo verte sana y salva es mas que suficiente para mí, amiga. –dijo Lara, con una sonrisa.

Un semblante de tristeza se notó en el rostro de ambas chicas, luego de recordar a sus amigos que perecieron en esa trágica aventura, hacia unos años atrás.

-Por qué no mejor quitamos esas caras y mejor disfrutamos de la ciudad… -dijo Sam, cambiando de tema. –Me gustaría ir a Broadway a ver una de esas famosas obras teatrales.

-Por supuesto Sam, pero será después de que me reúna con un viejo amigo de mi padre, el cual me espera en un bar que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

-Esa actitud me agrada, Lara… -dijo Sam. –Un buen trago es lo que necesitamos para recuperar energías.

Luego de tomarse un par de fotos más, ambas chicas se dirigieron a aquel dichoso bar que tenía por nombre "Army Wings"

Al mismo tiempo dentro de aquel mencionado Bar, el intrépido caza tesoros Nathan Drake y su compañero de aventuras Víctor Sullivan se encontraban relajándose con una buena ronda de cervezas.

-Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación de venir, Chico… Sabía que no me defraudarías. –dijo Sully.

-Mientras Elena no se entere de que me embarque de nuevo en otra aventura, todo estará bien. –dijo Nate. –Y por cierto aun no me has dicho de que se trata esta vez.

-Paciencia chico, lo sabrás en cuanto llegue la persona a la que estamos esperando. –dijo Sully.

-¿Acaso es un pariente o un hijo no reconocido tuyo que quiere que te hagas cargo de el? –le pregunto Nate en tono de broma.

-En realidad es la hija de un buen amigo con el cual emprendí numerosas aventuras alrededor del mundo en busca de tesoros, aunque él se dedicaba más al estudio de ellas. –dijo Sully.

-¿Y es atractiva? –pregunto Nate, levantando la ceja.

-Apenas tienes 3 años de casado y aun sigues haciéndola de don juan con cuanta chica se te pone enfrente. –dijo Sully.

-Solo es mera curiosidad, Sully… -dijo Nate. –Esa etapa ya es cosa del pasado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Chico… -Dijo Sully. –Elena es una gran mujer, tanto a ti como a ella los considero como los hijos que nunca tuve y el mismo aprecio que tengo con ustedes lo tengo también con la chica que estas por conocer.

-Valla, para ser un viejo rabo verde, tienes un buen instinto paternal. –dijo Nate.

-Más o menos. –dijo Sully, mientras encendía un puro.

Mientras tanto Jake Muller y Moira Burton se encontraban cenando y mirando la Tv en el departamento de esta ultima

-Gracias por haberme permitido alojarme en tu departamento, Moira… -dijo Jake.

-No hay de que Jake… -le contesto Moira. –Aunque hubieras avisado que venias a visitar a Sherry antes de saliera de viaje.

-Quería sorprenderla, aunque me temo que fui yo el sorprendido. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Sabes que el trabajo de Sherry es muy absorbente, no es fácil cuidar las espaldas del presidente, te lo digo porque me sucede lo mismo con Helena.

-Nunca pensé que tú y ella fueran novias, de hecho cuando la conocí pensé que sentía algo por Kennedy. –dijo Jake.

Moira contesto.

-De hecho fue Leon el que me la presento en una fiesta de la agencia hace unos 6 meses, congeniamos de inmediato ese día y al poco rato nos hicimos buenas amigas y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra.

-La verdad no pensé que alguien tan rebelde como tú pudiera conquistar a alguien como Helena y esto lo sé por qué Sherry me ha contado mucho de ella y de todos sus amigos, espero que no le moleste el que me quede en el departamento que Sherry, tú y ella comparten.

-Descuida Muller, Helena puede aparentar ser algo gruñona, pero es buena persona y bastante sensible, esas cualidades fueron lo que me enamoraron. –dijo Moria.

-Espero poder conquistar de la misma forma a Sherry… -dijo Jake. –Desde lo que paso en China no he dejado de pensar en ella, las video llamadas y los mensajes no eran suficientes.

-Parece que vas con todo con tal de conquistarla, buena suerte, campeón –le dijo Moira. –Y además de venir a buscar a Sherry, ¿qué te trae a Nueva York?

Jake contesto.

-Bueno otro de los motivos por el cual estoy aquí es porque unos viejos amigos de aventuras pasadas me llamaron para decirme que estarían en la ciudad, me reuniré con el en un lugar llamado "Army Wings" ¿Sabes en donde esta?

Moira contesto.

-Por supuesto, es un bar que está cerca de Times square, si lo deseas puedo llevarte.

-Eso sería estupendo, sirve también que puedo conocer la ciudad de noche. –dijo Jake.

En instantes Jake y Moira se alistaron, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al Bar donde seria la reunión.

Nate y Sully se encontraban disfrutando de otra ronda de cervezas, hasta que entonces Sully ve entrar a Lara y a su amiga.

-¡Sully!... –exclamo Lara.

-¡Lara! –exclamo Sully también.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sully.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeña Lara… -contesto. -pero mirante, la última vez que te vi eras una adolecente todavía.

-Y tú no has cambiado en nada Sully, salvo por las canas. –dijo Lara en tono gracioso. –Por lo visto aun sigues en el negocio de caza tesoros.

-Asi es pequeña Lara, por más que trate de retirarme de esto cada vez aparecen más pistas de tesoros que descubrir. –contesto Sully.

Nate se asombró al ver el atractivo visual de Lara y de su amiga Sam.

-Y por cierto, quien es el tipo que está contigo, se ve muy apuesto. –dijo Lara.

-El es Nathan Drake, mi colega e hijo adoptivo también. –le contesto Sully.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita. –dijo Nate.

-El placer es todo mio, señor Drake… me llamo Lara Croft, puedes llamarme Lara con toda confianza.

-De acuerdo Lara… -le dijo Nate saludándola de mano. – ¿Y quién es la belleza que te acompaña?

El comentario del caza tesoros sonrojo a Sam.

-Me llamo Samantha Nishimura, soy la mejor amiga de Lara y su compañera de aventuras, un gusto conocerte, guapo y a usted también, señor Sully. –contesto.

-Veo que tu también estas siguiendo los pasos de tu padre, no sabes como lo hecho de menos. –dijo Sully.

-Yo también y no sabes cuánto. –dijo Lara con cierta tristeza.

En ese momento Jake quien estaba acompañado de Moira, aparece detrás de todos ellos y dijo:

-¿Puedo unirme a su fiesta de bienvenida también?

-¡Por supuesto mi viejo amigo!... llegas justo a tiempo. –dijo Nate, luego de saludar cordialmente al ex mercenario.

-Me alegro verte nuevamente, mi estimado Jake… -le dijo Sully, saludándolo.

-Igualmente Sully, han pasado 3 años desde aquella aventura en centro américa, a mi también me sorprende verlos vivos y enteros. –dijo Jake.

-Supimos por algunas fuentes que estuviste inmiscuido en los eventos de Edonia y China, por un momento pensamos que habías muerto. –dijo Nate.

-Veo que la fama de lo que me paso aun me precede, por poco y no la libro. –dijo Jake.

-Y por lo visto también vienes muy bien acompañado, ¿acaso es tu chica? –le pregunto Sully en alusión a Moira.

-¿Su chica?... para nada… –Solo vengo a hacerle compañía a Jake, mi nombre es Moira Burton, mucho gusto señor.

-Víctor Sullivan, es un placer conocerla señorita Burton.

–Si no me hubiera casado, en este momento las invitaría a cenar ti y a los otros 2 bombones. –dijo Nate, refiriéndose a Lara y a Sam.

-¿Tu amigo siempre es así? –le pregunto Lara a Sully.

-Más o menos… -contesto Sully. –De hecho antes de casarse era todo un rompecorazones.

-Qué pena, ojala y te hubiera conocido antes, guapo… –dijo Sam. –Aunque tu amigo Jake no está nada mal.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Y cómo te llamas, primor?

-Samantha Nishimura, pero puedes llamarme Sam… y ella es mi amiga, la intrépida Lara Croft.

-Es un placer conocerte, guapa. –dijo Jake. –Y por lo visto estas siguiendo los mismos pasos que Nate y Sully, bien por eso.

-Mi padre y Sully fueron mis maestros en esto de la arqueología y la búsqueda de tesoros, aunque yo me dedico más al estudio de las piezas y artefactos que encuentro en mis viajes. –dijo Lara

-Aprendimos del mejor. –dijo Nate, dándole una palmada a Sully. –Con la diferencia de que no estamos tan oxidados como mi colega aquí presente.

-No estoy tan oxidado, solo estoy fuera de forma. –dijo Sully.

Todos comenzaron a riese del comentario de Nate y al poco rato tomaron asiento para platicar de un sinfín de angelotas, las risas y las bromas no pudieron faltar en aquella reunión, al principio Sam y Moira se mostraron un poco tímidas con el grupo, pero conforme transcurría la noche pudieron adaptarse y congeniar con ellos.

Luego de un par de horas de estar disfrutando de la charla y las bebidas, Sully decidio hablar sobre el motivo verdadero de la reunión.

-Bueno, seguramente todos se preguntan el motivo por el cual los he reunido precisamente aquí en la gran manzana.

-¿y ahora cual es el premio gordo esta ves, Sully? –pregunto Nate.

-Solo échenle un ojo a esto. –dijo Sully, luego de mostrarles un artículo que había en el periódico.

Nate y Lara se sorprendieron al ver dicho artículo.

-¡tienes que estar de broma!… -exclamo Nate.

-Yo también me sorprendí en cuanto me entere de ello… -dijo Sully. –Son los oleos originales encontrados en las catacumbas de la iglesia de santa Sofía y exhibirán por primera vez al público, pero además de ello también se exhibirán piezas y joyas que pertenecieron al mismísimo Constantino el grande.

-Por la forma en que lo dices debió haber sido alguien muy importante. –dijo Jake.

Lara contesto.

-Asi es Jake, Constantino el grande fue el fundador de Constantinopla, una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo antiguo, pero creí que todas estas maravillosas reliquias se perdieron cuando ocurrió la tragedia que asolo a Tall Oaks.

-Meses antes de que Tall Oaks fuera destruida por los muertos vivientes, un grupo importante de millonarios le compro estas piezas a la universidad. –dijo Sully.

Moira se desconcertó un poco en cuanto mencionaron Tall Oaks.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Moira? –le pregunto Sam.

-Más o menos… -contesto. –Es solo que me vino a la mente lo que mi novia vivió en aquel infierno de Tall Oaks, ella y su compañero Leon Kennedy estuvieron en ese ahi cuando ocurrió todo.

El grupo se impresiono por las palabras de Moira.

-¿Habas en serio? –pregunto Sam.

-Asi es, entre las víctimas se encontraba el presidente, pero lo más triste fue que la hermana y única familia de mi novia perdió la vida en aquel trágico día, pero creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema. -dijo Moira.

Luego de recordar ese amargo momento, Sully continúo con la información.

-Bueno como les decía, estas fantásticas reliquias serán subastadas mañana por la noche en un importante edificio de la quinta avenida.

-¿Y me imagino que tienes algo en mente? –le pregunto Jake.

-Acertaste chico, y eso es porque de entre todas las reliquias que se subastaran hay una en especial que pienso recuperar. –contesto.

-Pero, ¿Y qué es lo que la hace tan especial? –pregunto Lara.

-Bueno, tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta, pequeña Lara- -le contesto Sully.

Sully le entrega una pequeña libreta de anotaciones a la joven arqueóloga, esta se sorprendió al ver que tenía el nombre de su padre en la portada.

-¡por dios! –exclamo Lara.

-Tu padre me encargo que te la entregara... –dijo Sully. –En el contiene el estudio detallado de cada una de las reliquias que ambos descubrimos.

-¿Descubrimos?... entonces eso quiere decir que… -dijo Lara

-Asi es pequeña Lara, tu padre y yo estuvimos en el mero corazón de Estambul, explorando las viejas catacumbas de santa Sofía durante casi 6 meses. –contesto.

-¡Esto es fantástico, Sully!… en verdad significa mucho para mí. –dijo Lara, quien no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima.

-¿Bueno y cuál es esa reliquia de la que hablas?... ¿es valiosa? –pregunto Nate.

Enseguida Sully saca un pequeño cofre el cual contenía un pequeño medallón de oro, con adornos de bronce alrededor y un diminuto rubí en el centro.

-Wow… ¡es precioso! –exclamo Sam.

-Verdad que es una belleza… -dijo Sully. –De hecho les sorprenderá saber que este uno de los 3 medallones que le pertenecieron al mismísimo Constantino el grande y a sus 2 hijos.

–Cielos, cualquier museo o multimillonario pagaría muy bien por ella. –dijo Moira.

-Pero si tú y el padre de Lara encontraron todas estas piezas, entonces ¿qué paso con el resto de su hallazgo? –pregunto Jake.

Sully contesto.

-Un golpe de estado estallo en la ciudad, lo que nos obligó a abandonar Estambul de inmediato, siendo este medallón el único que pudimos sustraer de aquellas catacumbas esto para evitar represalias mayores por parte del gobierno turco, tuvimos que esperar un año para volver a regresar a Estambul, pero cuando llegamos los arqueólogos de la universidad de Tall Oaks ya estaban en el lugar, llevándoselo todo poco después.

-Bueno, al menos no se fueron con las manos vacías. –dijo Jake.

-Si pero si se dan cuenta, la base de bronce pareciera como si estuviera incrustada, además de que el medallón de oro pareciera ser mucho más antiguo.

-Déjame esto a mí, Sully… -dijo Lara. –Cielos, ya ansió por llegar al hotel y estudiarlo con detalle.

-ahí van mis vacaciones en Nueva York. –dijo Sam, con cierto desánimo.

-Oye cariño quita esa cara, la noche aun es joven. –dijo Moira.

-Sí, lo sé pero conociendo a Lara se la va a pasar gran parte de la noche estudiando ese medallón. –dijo Sam.

-Tu amiga tiene razón, Lara… -dijo Nate. –ya idearemos un plan por la mañana para infiltrarnos en la subasta, mientras por que no mejor disfrutamos de la velada.

-Esa actitud me agrada, Nate… -agrego Jake. –Salud por este reencuentro.

-¡Salud! –dijeron todos chochando sus copas.

El grupo pidió varias rondas más y disfrutaron de la velada, cada uno conto sus aventuras como fue el caso de Nate y Sully quienes les contaron sus aventuras en la búsqueda de el dorado, Shambhala y la Atlántida de las arenas, Lara por su parte les relato su aventura de supervivencia ocurrida en el triángulo del dragón y el cómo rescato a su amiga Sam, mientras que Jake y Moira narraron cada uno sus experiencias vividas en China y la isla Zabytij respectivamente, la reunión se prolongó por varias horas más hasta que el cansancio empezaba a vencerlos por lo que optaron ir a descansar, pero no sin antes volver a reunirse al otro día en el apartamento de Moira.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO II

LA CASA DE SUBASTAS

Al día siguiente el grupo volvió a verse en el apartamento de Moira, Nate y Sully fueron los primeros en llegar y unos minutos más tarde Lara y Sam llegan a la cita acordada

-Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada, amigas… -dijo Moira. –Pero por favor pasen y pónganse cómodas.

-Gracias Moira… -dijo Sam. –Perdón por la demora pero tuvimos que hacer una escala en el Starbucks, trajimos café y panecillos para todos. –dijo Sam.

El grupo noto a Lara un poco cansada y con gafas en sus ojos, a lo que Moira le pregunto.

-¿te encuentras bien, Lara?

-Más o menos… -contesto. –es solo que tengo un poco de resaca.

-¡¿Resaca?! Pero si no bebimos tanto. –dijo Nate.

Sam contesto.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que Lara no es de las que soporta una resaca, de hecho me extraño que anoche bebiera más de 2 copas.

-Solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales, y ayer fue una de ellas, dios que jaqueca… -dijo Lara, resintiéndose de la cabeza

-Tranquila Pequeña Lara, a todos nos ha pasado… -dijo Sully. –Mira, tomate estas aspirinas, te aliviaran.

Lara se tomó las aspirinas y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la arqueóloga se sintió un poco más recuperada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lara? –le pregunto Jake.

-Un poco mejor… -contesto. –cielos, creo que no estoy hecha para la vida nocturna, en verdad los envidio, están como si nada.

-Suerte para ti que solo bebiste cerveza… -dijo Jake. –Si hubieras continuado con Vodka u alguna otra bebida hubieras permanecido en cama y con dolor de cabeza todo el día, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Si de resacas se trata, la del sake es la onda. –dijo Sam.

-un día habrá que probarlo. –dijo Nate, sonriendo.

Poco después el grupo se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar, momento que aprovecharon para hablar acerca del evento de la noche.

-Bueno chicos he estado investigando más sobre la subasta y al parecer asistirá gente de la alta sociedad y la entrada solo será con invitación, además de que estarán muy bien vigiladas por agentes federales.

-Maldita sea nuestra suerte. –dijo Jake.

-Si las invitaciones son el problema, estén tranquilos… -dijo Sam. -Dejen que yo me encargue de solucionarlo, tan solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. –dijo Sam.

Sam tomo su teléfono y se dirigió al balcón para realizar la dichosa llamada la cual duro unos 20 minutos aproximadamente la chica regresa con el grupo.

-Listo, ya está todo solucionado, ahora todos podremos pasar a la subasta sin necesidad de invitación.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Acaso eres alguien importante o algo así? –le pregunto Moira.

Lara contesto.

-La familia de mi amiga Sam es una de las más influyentes en Tokio y también es muy respetada en américa gracias a sus contribuciones a obras de caridad.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Jake.

-Por supuesto… -contesto Sam. –El ingresar ya no será problema, irán como mis invitados.

-Valla, que noble gesto de su parte, gracias… –dijo Sully. -Ahora solo nos falta planear el cómo sustraer ese medallón.

-Deja que yo mismo me encargare de eso, Sully. –dijo Nate.

-Vas a necesitar ayuda amigo, así que yo iré contigo. -Agrego Jake.

-Deben tener cuidado, recuerden que habrá agentes federales y si los sorprenden estarán jodidos. –dijo Moira.

-Tranquila primor, he hecho esto varias veces y en ninguna me han capturado, excepto cuando me atraparon luego de infiltrarme en un museo de Estambul, esto cuando buscaba la primera pista hacia Shambhala. –dijo Nate.

-Lo que dices es interesante Nate, tus aventuras pueden ser buen material para un reality show sobre cazadores de tesoros. –dijo Sam.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el plan. –dijo Sully.

La hora del evento por fin llego, este se llevó a cabo en uno de los edificios mas exclusivos de la ciudad, al lugar llegaron las personalidades más importantes e influyentes de la sociedad de Nueva York, así como del resto del mundo.

-De manera que así son las fiestas de la alta sociedad… esta cool. –dijo Moira.

-Desde el día de mi boda, no me había vuelto a poner un esmoquin, me siento un poco raro usándolo. -Agrego Nate.

-Es natural para un intrépido busca tesoros como tú, chico… -dijo Sully. –pero descuida, te acostumbraras.

-Pues yo me siento bien vestido Asi… -dijo Jake. -Me hace sentir como el nuevo James bond.

-De hecho tienes la pinta, hasta pareces su doble. –dijo Sam.

-Si lo dices por los radiotransmisores que llevamos en las muñecas, acertaste. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Solo espero que tu novia no se moleste de que tomamos su equipo para esta misión. –dijo Lara.

-Tranquila amiga, Helena no vendrá hasta dentro de 2 semanas. –contesto Moira.

-Bueno chicos, volvamos a repasar el plan de nuevo… -dijo Sully. –Nate, tú y Jake buscaran y desactivaran los sistemas de energía del edificio y en cuanto estemos a obscuras, uno de nosotros tomara el medallón una vez que esté en exhibición.

-Enterado Sully, estaremos en contacto en todo momento por la radio por si ocurre algún contratiempo. –dijo Nate.

-Tengan cuidado de que no los atrapen. –dijo Lara.

-Descuida primor, veras que tendrás ese amuleto al final de la noche, te lo aseguro. –dijo Jake.

Nate y Jake caminaron entre la multitud que abarrotaba la sala con rumbo hacia la puerta de servicio del edificio, mientras que Lara, Sam, Moira y Sully permanecieron en el salón principal esperando a que comenzara el evento, unos minutos después las reliquias que serían subastadas fueron puestas en exhibición a petición de la mayoría de los asistentes, dichas reliquias estaban siendo fuertemente custodiadas por agentes federales.

-Valla, en verdad son hermosas y extraordinarias. –dijo Sam mientras veía uno de los oleos.

-Parece que fuera ayer cuando descubrí junto al buen Richard todas estas valiosas piezas. –agrego Sully.

-Me da tristeza que el mayor descubrimiento de mi padre valla a ser subastado y vendido para alguien que no lo merece. –dijo Lara.

-Mira Lara, parece que ahí está el medallón. –dijo Moira, señalando.

El grupo se asombró al ver en exhibición el dichoso medallón, pero Sully noto algo que lo dejo perplejo

-Qué extraño, solo está la mitad del medallón.

-Según por las conversaciones que acabo de escuchar, hace un cuantos meses el medallón de Constantino el grande fue robarlo del smithsoniano, pero semanas después los responsables del robo fueron capturados, pero desafortunadamente los federales solo pudieron rescatar la mitad del medallón. –dijo Sam.

-Supongo que eso disminuye el valor del medallón. –dijo Moira.

-lo seria si fuera cualquier joya, pero teniendo en cuanta que perteneció al fundador de Constantinopla su valor no disminuye en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. –dijo Lara.

En otro punto del edificio, Nate y Jake continuaron su camino rumbo a los generadores de energía eléctrica, la misión por momentos se tornó complicada debido a que tenían que actuar con demasiado sigilo para no ser descubiertos por los agentes federales que rondaban por todos los pasillos.

-Mierda, a este paso no lograremos desactivar la energía a tiempo. –dijo Jake.

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo, pero si no queremos ser detectados por los federales habrá que seguir de esta manera, amigo. –dijo Nate.

Pero unos minutos después los murmullos y los pasos de aquellos agentes dejaron de escucharse y en su lugar solo había silencio, esto extraño mucho a los 2 amigos.

-Hay demasiado silencio, esto no es normal. –dijo Jake.

Nate y Jake llegan hasta la sala de control de seguridad del edificio, ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver a varios agentes sin vida en el suelo quienes tenían impactos de bala en gran parte del cuerpo.

-Por todos los cielos, ¡¿qué paso aquí?! –exclamo Nate.

-Tal parece que los atacaron de sorpresa… –dijo Jake. –Quien pudo haber hecho tal atrocidad.

Jake se acercó para revisar los monitores que controlaban las cámaras de seguridad para descubrir a los responsables, pero el panel de control estaba completamente destruido.

-Maldita sea, quien haya hecho esto se encargó de destruir los controles, que astutos. –dijo Jake.

-tenemos que avisarle a Sully y a las chicas de inmediato. –dijo Nate, quien inmediatamente se comunica por la radio.

-Sully… ¿Sully me copias?

 _-Aquí Sullivan… -_ respondió. _-¿Que pasa chico? ¿Por qué están demorando tanto?... la subasta está por comenzar._

-Escucha Sully, quiero que saques a las chicas lo antes posible, hay que abandonar la misión.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿porque te escuchas tan alterado?_ –pregunto Sully.

-Solo has lo que te digo, Sully… -dijo Nate. –Nos veremos afuera del edificio.

Pero justo en ese momento varios disparos comenzaron a escucharse en el recinto, Nate y Jake pudieron escucharlos.

 _-Pero que mier…_ –Fue lo que dijo Sully, luego de que se cortara la llamada.

-¿Sully?... ¿Sully?... responde Sully… mierda, la señal se cortó. –dijo Nate.

-Tenemos que regresar de inmediato y ayudar a Sully y a las chicas, vamos. –agrego Jake.

El caza tesoros y el ex mercenario se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala principal, cuando son interceptados por 2 sujetos armados con fusiles de asalto que vestían ropas militares obscuras, caso y mascara e inmediatamente estos abren fuego sobre Nate y Jake, quienes logran ponerse a cubierto.

-¡maldita sea!... ¡terroristas!–exclamo Nate.

-Seguramente estos cabrones son los causantes de todo esto. –agrego Jake.

-Parece que si queremos ayudar a Sully, antes tendremos que eliminar a esos bastardos primero. -dijo Nate.

Tanto Nate como Jake se enfrascan en un duro enfrentamiento a tiros en contra de aquellos sujetos quienes no mostraban tregua alguna.

Al mismo tiempo en el salón principal, unos sujetos con vestimenta militar obscura irrumpen en el recinto disparándole a quemarropa a los guardias y a los agentes que custodiaban las reliquias, provocando el pánico entre los asistentes.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Terroristas! –exclamo Sam.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí o las cosas se pondrán más feas. –dijo Sully.

Pero desafortunadamente las salidas ya habían sido bloqueadas por aquellos sujetos armados y en instantes someten a todos los asistentes, arrebatándoles únicamente los teléfonos celulares para luego destruirlos.

Poco después el líder de los terroristas aparece ante la multitud, este último se hacía acompañar de un sujeto calvo de tez obscura y de enorme estatura, este vestía gabardina negra.

-Disculpen si interrumpimos su patética reunión, pero mis hombres y yo hemos venido por nuestro valioso tesoro. –dijo aquel sujeto.

Varios agentes intentar detenerlos, pero aquel enorme sujeto se encargó de eliminarlos con suma facilidad, esto provoco que Sully, Moira y Lara se contuvieran.

-Mierda, esos cabrones se están llevando las reliquias. –dijo Lara.

-Por el asentó con el que hablan deben ser rusos. -agrego Sully.

-Creo que lo mejor será el mirar solamente, si no queremos terminar como los guardias. –dijo Sam.

-Ese tipo se me hace conocido. –dijo Moira en cuanto miro a aquel tipo.

Una vez que aquellos terroristas guardaron todas las reliquias en cajas metálicas, el líder de estos se comunicó por radio.

-Solo llamo para informar que logramos obtener todo el botín.

 _-Buen trabajo Nikolai…_ -le contesto una voz en la otra línea. _–Ahora abandona el lugar antes de que los federales aparezcan… y no dejes evidencias._

-Enterado… cambio y fuera. –dijo el villano.

Luego de aquella llamada, el líder de los terroristas se dirigió a la multitud nuevamente.

-Gracias por su amable cooperación y para despedirme les dejare un excelente espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, jejeje.

El villano dispara varias bengalas hacia los adornos de tela provocando en instantes un incendio en el lugar, no sin antes dejar encerrados a todos los presentes en aquel salón en llamas.

-Maldita sea, esos cabrones bloquearon todas las salidas, ahora no podremos escapar. –dijo Sully.

-Si no hacemos algo pronto, moriremos todos rostizados. –agrego Sam.

-Descuida Sam, no todo está perdido. -dijo Lara.

La bella arqueóloga intento levantar una mesa que había cerca, Moira y Sully la ayudaron a levantarla en dirección a una de las ventanas.

-Veo que tuviste la misma idea que yo. –dijo Moira.

-Bien, ahora a la cuenta de 3 la arrojaremos por la ventana, ¿De acuerdo? –les dijo Lara.

-Desde luego, pequeña Lara. –le respondió Sully.

Unos segundos después, los 3 amigos arrojan la mesa por la ventana.

-Listo, ahora ayudemos a toda esta gente a salir de aquí. –dijo Lara.

-Pero estamos en un tercer piso, ¿Cómo vamos a bajar a todos? –pregunto Sam.

Enseguida Moira tomo una de las cortinas y la utilizo como cuerda improvisada para ayudar a la gente a escapar.

-Bien pensado joven Burton. -dijo Sully.

Rápidamente, Sully, Moira, Lara y Sam ayudaron a la gente a bajar por la ventana, pero tenían que apresurarse ya que el fuego estaba consumiendo todo a su paso.

-Sully, ¿Sabes algo de nuestros amigos? –pregunto Moira.

-Aun no… -respondió. –Pero descuiden, Nate es bastante habilidoso y sabra como salir de esta al igual que el buen Jake.

-Ojala y no se tarde para ellos. –dijo Lara.

Nate y Jake por su parte aún continuaban enfrentándose a tiros con aquellos tipos, hasta uno de los tiros del caza tesoros logra herir a uno de ellos en el hombro, pero fue entonces que ocurre algo que dejaría impresionado a caza tesoros, el brazo herido de aquel tipo comenzó sufrir cambios para luego mutar en una especie de garra de insecto.

-¡Pero qué demonios!... –exclamo Nate.

-No puede ser… son J'avos. –dijo Jake.

De inmediato Jake se fue encima de aquel mercenario que resultó ser un J'avo dando comienzo a una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Nate por su parte aún estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver y más aún cuando este logra darle un tiro certero en la cabeza al otro sujeto y de la misma forma que el otro sujeto también comenzó a mutar, de lo que antes era de su cabeza emergieron 3 cabezas de insecto, esta mutación era conocida como GlavaBegunats.

-No te quedes ahí parado, Nate y acaba con sus cabezas, esos son sus puntos débiles. –le grito Jake.

-las 3 cabezas… grandioso. –dijo Nate.

Nate no podía dar un tiro certero debido a que el J'avo (GlavaBegunat) no dejaba de moverse y atacara al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien payaso, hasta aquí llegaste. –dijo Nate.

El caza tesoros logra esquivar los golpes para luego darle un fuerte codazo al J'avo mutado, suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Bien, uno menos y ahora es tu turno, maldito engendro. –dijo Jake.

El J'avo ataca nuevamente a Jake con su poderosa garra, pero este logra detenerla para luego arrancársela y clavársela en el cuerpo y una vez hecho esto, el ex mercenario le propina una serie de patadas y golpes al J'avo finalizando con un golpe letal en la cabeza.

Tras ser derrotados, ambos J'avos se desintegran en forma de cenizas ardientes, esto ante los ojos de Nate quien aún estaba perplejo por lo acontecido.

-¿Se puede saber que acaba de pasar? –pregunto Nate.

-Te diré todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí lo antes posible. –contesto Jake.

Nate y Jake se dirigen por donde vinieron, pero las intensas llamas bloquearon las salidas.

-Maldita sea, habrá que buscar otra forma de escapar. –dijo Nate.

-Creo que ya encontré la forma de hacerlo, no es la más segura pero servirá. –dijo Jake, luego de visualizar una ventana que daba a un callejón.

El caza recompensas y el ex mercenario corren hacia la ventana y saltan hacia la ventana para caer dentro de un contenedor de basura, esto justo antes de que las llamas consumieran el lugar.

-Cielos, que caída… ¿te encuentras bien amigo? –pregunto Jake.

-Creo que si… -contesto Nate. –Suerte que la basura amortiguo mi caída… oh rayos esto apesta.

-Al menos estamos vivos que es lo importante. –dijo Jake. –Ahora busquemos a Sully y a las chicas.

Tanto Jake como Nate se dirigen a las afueras del recinto donde los cuerpos de emergencias, bomberos y policías se encontraban atendiendo a las personas, entre ellos a Sully y a las chicas, quienes solo tenían ligeros raspones.

-¡Nate! ¡Jake! –exclamo Sam al verlos sanos y salvos.

-Me alegro verlos de una pieza. –agrego Sully.

-Lo mismo digo… -dijo Nate. –Pero, ¿qué fue lo que paso mientras estábamos ocupados?

Lara contesto.

-Unos terroristas rusos irrumpieron en el salón llevándose consigo todas las reliquias.

-Entonces no fuimos los únicos que nos topamos con ellos. –dijo Jake.

-¿Quieren decir que también los atacaron? –pregunto Moira.

-Asi es… -contesto Nate. –Nos topamos con 2 de ellos en los pasillos del edificio, pero lo me dejo sorprendido fue que no eran terroristas comunes.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, chico? –pregunto Sully.

-Pues resulta que esos cabrones eran mutantes. –dijo Nate.

-¿Mutantes? –preguntaron las chicas.

Jake interviene.

-Esos mutantes de los que habla Nate eran en realidad B.O.W.s conocidas como J'avos, lo se porque Sherry, Leon, la novia de Moira y yo nos enfrentamos a ellos hace un año cuando ocurrió el desastre de China.

Moira, Nate, Sully, Lara y Sam estaban impactados por lo que Jake les dijo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estuviste en medio de esa tragedia, valla eso no me lo esperaba. –dijo Lara.

-Asi es amigos, pero si quieren saber más sobre esto es mejor que regresemos a la casa de Moira, ahí estaremos más tranquilos. –dijo Jake.

-Me parece una buena idea… -dijo Moira. –Y en cuanto lleguemos ustedes 2 dense una buena ducha, apestan a basura.

-Si lo sabemos, aunque de no ser por la basura tal vez no estaríamos aquí. –dijo Nate.

Ya en el apartamento de Moira, Jake les comento todo acerca de los J'avo y la forma en la que los enfrento hace un año en Edonia y en china.

-Francamente no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, Jake. –dijo Lara.

-Ninguno de ustedes a excepción de Nate no los ha visto, pero esos J'avo fueron en parte los causantes de la destrucción de Edonia y China, en verdad son extremadamente fuertes y sin olvidar lo violentos que pueden llegar a ser. –les dijo el ex mercenario.

-Dios, ahora entiendo la razón de las pesadillas de mi Helena por las noches. –dijo Moira.

-Entonces esa escoria rusa que irrumpió en la subasta debió haberse hecho de esos tales J'avo para robar las reliquias. –dijo Sully.

-¿Y cómo era esa escoria rusa del que hablan? ¿Pudieron tomarle alguna foto? –pregunto Jake.

-Negativo… -dijo Sully. –esos cabrones nos quitaron y destruyeron los celulares, y también las cámaras de seguridad fueron destruidas, por lo que no tenemos ninguna evidencia de lo que paso.

Pero entonces Sam interviene.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. –dijo Sam.

Enseguida la chica les muestra la grabación de todo lo acontecido por medio de la Tv de Moira, dejando a todos impresionados.

-¡Esto es increíble!... –exclamo Lara. -¿Pero cómo es que…?

-Lentes con micro cámara… -contesto Sam. –Lo más nuevo en tecnología de filmación.

-Buena esa primor, si no tuviera novia te besaría en estos momentos. –dijo Moira.

-Yo pagaría por ver esa imagen. –dijo Nate en tono de broma.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un degenerado? –le pregunto Lara.

-Algunas veces. –le respondió el ex mercenario.

El grupo continuo viendo aquella filmación, Jake se impresiono en cuanto vio en la pantalla a aquel líder de los terroristas al cual lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Mierda… es ese hijo de puta de Nikolai.

-Por la expresión que pusiste debes conocerlo. –le pregunto Sully.

-¿Conocerlo?… Es a el a quien le debo las cicatrices de mi rostro y hombro derecho luego de que este me traicionara en Sudamérica. –dijo Jake.

-Pues tu amigo no es cualquier mercenario ordinario… -dijo Moira. –hace 16 años Nikolai Zinoviev era el sargento supremo de las fuerzas especiales de la desaparecida Umbrella, además de que fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del desastre de Raccoon City.

–No puedo creer que alguien haya logrado sobrevivir a aquel infierno. –dijo Nate.

-¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? –pregunto Jake.

-Bueno, Solo lo conozco por una foto que vi en algunos archivos de mi padre y por una angelota que me conto la cuñada de mi amiga Claire, Jill Valentine… -contesto Moira. –de hecho ella también logro sobrevivir a las tretas de ese malnacido.

-Conociendo a ese cabron, debió haberse vendido a algún magnate o contrabandista ¡maldito Nikolai!... ¡nos jodio! –refunfuño Jake.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, Jake. –dijo Moira.

El grupo se quedó más que sorprendido en cuanto Moira les mostro la mitad del medallón.

-¿es lo que creo que es? –pregunto Nate impactado.

-Por supuesto amigos… he aquí su joya de la corona. –contesto Moira.

-Pero ¿Cómo lograste hacerte con ella sin que te descubrieran? –pregunto Sam.

-Cuando comenzó el alboroto, logre tomar el amuleto de la caja metálica donde estaba y en su lugar puse un collar de imitación… –contesto Moira. -No iba a permitir que esos cabrones se llevaran algo que significaba mucho para Lara. –dijo Moira.

-Muchas gracias Moira, estoy en deuda contigo… -le agradeció Lara. –Ahora poder analizarla con más detalle.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que note algo en la grabación… Oye primor ¿crees que puedas retroceder la grabación un momento? –le pregunto Nate a Sam.

-Desde Luego. -contesto.

Sam retrocedió la grabación en la parte donde se veían los oleos.

-Si miran más detalladamente en uno de los oleos, se puede apreciar al que parece ser Constantino el grande y a otros 2 tipos con los 3 amuletos adornando sus cuellos. –dijo Nate.

-Es verdad, chico… -dijo Sully. –Y también hay unas palabras escritas en latín, el cual no es mi fuerte.

-Creo que puedo descifrar lo que dice. –dijo Moira.

-¿Hablas latín? –le pregunto Jake.

-Muy poco, pero entiendo su escritura y todo gracias a mi Helena… -contesto. -ella si que es buena hablando latín, ojala y estuviera aquí para resolver esto, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, amiga… -dijo Lara. -mientras tanto nosotros analizaremos con más detalle la mitad del medallón. –dijo Nate.

Nate, Sully y Lara analizaron la pieza del medallón y el otro que estaba completo, Moira quien era ayudada por Jake y Sam, intentaba descifrar aquellas palabras en latín,

-Esto es muy extraño, los adornos de bronces de ambos medallones son de la época bizantina, pero el resto de ellos son mucho más antiguos, egipcios para ser exactos.

-¿Medallones egipcios incrustadas en joyas bizantinas?...como puede ser eso posible. –dijo Nate.

En ese momento, Moira interviene

-Oigan chicos, creo que logre descifrar lo que dicen esos grabados.

-eso es fabuloso… -dijo Nate. -¿y qué es lo que dice exactamente?

-bueno, no se si este en lo correcto pero dice lo siguiente: "solo el verdadero sol iluminara el camino hacia Alexandreta" –No entiendo que quiere decir todo esto.

Sully se impresiono al escuchar lo dicho por Moira.

-¡No me jodas! … la leyenda es cierta entonces. –exclamo Sully.

-¿De qué leyenda hablas, Sully? ¿Y que es esa tal Alexandreta? –pregunto Jake.

Sully contesto.

-Alexandreta es un mítico lugar donde supuestamente descansan los restos del conquistador más grande de todos los tiempos, Alejandro Magno.

Lara y el resto de los chicos se impresionaron por la revelación de Sully.

-No puedo creerlo, la tumba del gran Alejandro Magno. –dijo Moira con asombro.

-Según la leyenda en Alexandreta también se encuentran todos los tesoros de los lugares que Alejandro conquisto, tales como Persia, India, Babilonia, Grecia y Egipto. –dijo Sully.

-Tantos tesoros de valor inmensurable en un solo lugar, eso es fascinante. –dijo Sam.

-Entonces muy probablemente estos medallones hayan estado en ese lugar, en verdad estoy sin palabras. –dijo Nate.

-De hecho no estás del todo equivocado, Nate… -dijo Lara. –Y esto es porque según por lo que he visto en la libreta de mi padre, los medallones datan aproximadamente del año 331 A.C. que es justo la época en la que Egipto fue conquistada por el propio Alejandro Magno.

-Si todo esto es verdad, entonces estamos ante el descubrimiento del siglo. –dijo Nate.

-En eso tienes razón chico, pero no olvidemos que esa escoria comunista y su ejército de mutantes esta tras de Alexandreta y sus secretos. –dijo Sully.

-Puede que ese tal Nikolai nos haya sorprendido, pero hay algo que él no posee y no me refiero a la mitad del medallón, sino al cuaderno de mi padre. –dijo Lara.

Enseguida la arqueóloga les muestra algunas páginas de aquel cuaderno al grupo.

-Al parecer mi padre no solo escribió datos sobre su descubrimiento, sino que también dejo pistas ocultas entre ellos un mapa de las catacumbas de santa Sofía.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!… -dijo Sully. –No cabe duda que tu padre en verdad era bastante astuto.

-Bueno pues al parecer tenemos todo para emprender esta nueva aventura... –dijo Nate. –Que dices amigos, ¿se animan?

-Si se trata de combatir en contra de ese cabron de Nikolai entonces cuenta conmigo, Nate. –dijo Jake.

-Yo me apunto también… -agrego Moira. -Me conformo con una pequeña parte del tesoro ya que necesito un anillo de compromiso y una casa más grande para mi y mi novia Helena. –dijo Moira.

-Esta aventura puede ser un buen material para un documental y porque no una película, cuenten conmigo también. –dijo Sam.

-Pero puede ser peligroso, Sam… –le dijo Lara algo preocupada. –No quisiera que te pasara algo tal como lo que paso en el triángulo del dragón.

-Oye amiga, estamos juntas en esto, además no pienso dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad. –le contesto.

-Bueno pues no se diga más, hay que alistar todo para nuestra travesía… -dijo Sully. Partiremos a Estambul mañana al medio día.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido, el temible Nikolai se encontraba furioso reprendiendo a sus secuaces.

-Cómo demonios fue que perdieron la pieza más importante de todas… ¡son unos estúpidos!

Enfurecido, Nikolai dispara a quemarropa a uno de los mercenarios los cuales eran J'avo, y antes de que este comenzara a mutar, el enorme sujeto de negro logra eliminarlo pisándole la cabeza, y poco después una figura femenina con antifaz aparece.

-Es fácil desquitarse con alguien luego de un estrepitoso fracaso como el de esta noche, Nikolai. –le dijo aquella mujer.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, Black Lady… -le dijo Nikolai. -Creí que estarías rumbo a Estambul.

-Decidí quedarme hasta ver personalmente las reliquias de Constantinopla que robaste, te diría que fue un buen trabajo de no ser porque perdiste la otra mitad del medallón que nos hace falta. –contesto la chica.

-Iré a buscarlo en este momento con tal de que dejes de estar jodiendo. –dijo Nikolai.

-No seas absurdo… -dijo la Black Lady. –En estos momentos los federales ya deben estar patrullando la ciudad y si nos descubren, nuestro plan de encontrar Alexandreta se vendrá abajo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué aun sigues obsesionada con esa ciudad perdida que solo existe en relatos, me recuerdas al lunático de Spencer. –dijo Nikolai.

-Puede que mi tutor y maestro Spencer haya sido un lunático desquiciado, pero el creía firmemente en la existencia de Alexandreta y de los secretos que resguarda.

-¿Y a todo esto como es que unas reliquias antiguas nos van a ayudar con la resurrección de Umbrella? –pregunto el villano.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto analice con detalle los oleos… -contesto la chica. –Ahora alista todo para largarnos de la ciudad cuanto antes, ya que muy pronto el surgimiento de Umbrella está muy próximo.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO 3

SECRETOS BAJO TIERRA

Al día siguiente Lara, Sam, Jake y Moira llegaron al punto de reunión el cual sería en los muelles.

-Me alegra verlas amigas. –dijo Moira, saludando a Lara y a Sam.

-Igualmente… -dijo Lara. –Y a propósito ¿no saben porque Sully nos pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí en los muelles y no en el aeropuerto?

-Aun no, aunque yo también me pregunte lo mismo… -contesto Jake. -supongo que lo sabremos en cuanto lleguen.

Un par de minutos después Nate y Sully aparecen ante los jóvenes.

-valla, que puntuales amigos. –dijo Sully.

-Diría lo mismo de no ser por 10 minutos de diferencia. –dijo Moira.

-Nos demoramos un poco porque alguien se quedó dormido más de la cuenta. –dijo Nate refiriéndose a Sully.

-Cuidado con lo que dices chico, recuerda que ya estoy un poco oxidado. –dijo Sully.

Todos comenzaron a reírse del comentario del caza tesoros.

-Bien amigos, es hora de irnos. –dijo Sully.

-De seguro nos iremos en aquel crucero que está ahí… –dijo Sam. Buen detalle de su parte.

-Eh, no es exactamente un crucero, Primor. –dijo Sully.

Sully les muestra al grupo su modesto avión anfibio en el cual viajarían.

-¿Vamos a viajar en esa cafetera? –pregunto Moira.

-Esa cafetera es más resistente de lo que creen… -contesto Nate. –además de cómoda, nos ha sacado de varios aprietos. –dijo Nate.

-Si, además detesto las filas en las aerolíneas, me sacan de quicio. -Agrego Sully

-Opino lo mismo que tú, amigo… -dijo Lara. –Lo bueno es que nos ahorramos lo de los boletos de avión.

-Bueno y que esperamos, todos a bordo. –dijo Nate.

Minutos más tarde el grupo partió hacia Turquía, y una vez en el aire Sully les hablo por un altavoz improvisado.

-Damas y caballeros les habla su capitán, el viaje estimado será de unas 15 horas aproximadamente haciendo escala en las islas canarias para recargar combustible así que relájense y disfruten su viaje en aerolíneas Sullivan.

-15 horas… perfecto, habrá tiempo para leer con detenimiento el cuaderno de mi padre. –dijo Lara.

-Me gustaría echarle un ojo también, Lara. –dijo Nate.

-Por supuesto Nate, eso sería genial. –contesto la arqueóloga.

-Bueno ratones de biblioteca, mientras ustedes se queman las pestañas yo voy a disfrutar un maratón de Saint Seiya en mi laptop. –dijo Sam.

-Escuche bien, ¿dijiste Saint Seiya? –pregunto Moira.

-Por supuesto amiga, es mi serie favorita. –contesto Sam.

-Y al parecer no eres la única. -dijo Jake.

-Valla, creo que al fin nos estamos entendiendo mejor. –dijo Sam.

Durante gran parte del viaje, Nate y Lara estuvieron acompañando a Sully en la cabina del piloto, hubo bastante tiempo para investigar con más detenimiento la libreta del padre de Lara, ambos se mostraban bastante emocionados al descubrir cada pista.

-Esto es interesante… -dijo Lara. –Según el cuaderno de mi padre, Constantino el grande además de hacerse con los medallones también tenía otras joyas del propio Alejandro Magno que usaba en eventos de gala de aquella época.

-Tu padre no solo era un gran arqueólogo sino también un excelente dibujante y lo digo por los dibujos que copio de las pinturas bizantinas, son casi idénticos.

-Ese era otro de sus grandes cualidades… -dijo Lara. –Cuando era pequeña solía hacerme algunos dibujos de mariposas mientras viajábamos hacia alguna expedición.

Sully interviene.

-Me alegra que menciones eso, pequeña Lara… ya que hay algo que olvide mostrarte.

Enseguida Sully le muestra una foto en donde aparecía ella en brazos de su padre y al lado estaba Sully, su amigo y mentor Cornad Roth y otro sujeto al cual Lara no reconoció.

-Me encanta esta foto, Sully –dijo Lara.

-Nos la tomaron cuando cumpliste 3 años… -contesto. –En aquella ocasión estábamos en Guatemala explorando unas ruinas mayas, es obvio que no conozcas a mi colega, el buen Dick Valentine.

-¿Otro caza tesoros? –pegunto Nate.

-Asi es, pero era mejor conocido como el ladrón más famoso de Raccoon City, si se trataba de abrir cerraduras y desactivar alarmas él era el mejor sin duda alguna… en esos días Tu padre, el buen Roth, Dick y tu servidor éramos conocidos como los 4 jinetes, logramos obtener algunas piezas en varias expediciones… en verdad echo de menos a esos 3 cabrones. –dijo Sully con nostalgia.

-Pero que paso con tu amigo Dick, ¿Acaso murió en Raccoon City? –pregunto Nate.

-No, el murió de cáncer hace unos 5 años, poco después de que se le concediera su libertad, le sobrevive su hija Jill a la cual tengo el gusto de conocerla y a la cual también aprecio tanto como ustedes 2.

-Valla, me gustaría saber más acerca de sus aventuras. –dijo Lara.

-Por supuesto, pequeña Lara… -dijo Sully. –así haremos más ameno el viaje.

-¿los 4 jinetes?... menudo nombrecito. –dijo Nate.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no creas que soy un fanático religioso, chico. –dijo Sully.

-Fanático no, más bien chiflado. –dijo Nate sonriendo.

-Si sigues molestándome le avisare a Elena acerca de tus aventuras.

-eh creo que mejor retiro lo dicho.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Lara y al propio Sully.

Mientras tanto Sam y Moira tenían un debate algo peculiar.

-Después del lo que he visto, me ha quedado claro que el mejor y más poderoso caballero dorado es Shaka de Virgo. –dijo Moira.

-Disculpa, pero no concuerdo contigo amiga… -dijo Sam. –Saga de géminis es el mas poderoso, su explosión de galaxias puede pulverizar a Shaka sin problemas.

-Y qué me dices del tesoro del cielo, esa técnica sí que patea culos. –dijo Moira.

-oigan, oigan, tranquilas chicas… -dijo Jake. –ambas tienen muy buenos argumentos, pero yo siento que Dohoko y Aioros les partiría el culo a ambos sin problemas.

-Es una broma verdad. –dijo Sam.

Al poco rato Nate y Lara aparecen.

-¿De qué tanto hablan, amigos? –pregunto Nate.

Asuntos de anime… -contesto Sam. –no lo entenderías.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que mi amiga Sam es una Otaku declarada. –dijo Lara.

-No decías lo mismo cuando fuimos a la convención de san diego hace un año… –dijo Sam. –en aquella ocasión llamaste la atención de todos los asistentes con tu atuendo de Sailor Júpiter.

-Bueno, tu también te veías muy bien con tu cosplay de la androide No. 18 –dijo Lara, algo sonrojada de la pena.

-¿De modo que Lara y tu hacen cosplay?... –pregunto Moira. – ¡interesante!

-Si se trata de Cosplay, Sam es la mejor. –dijo Lara.

-Genial, me vendrían bien algunos consejos tuyos para sorprender a mi novia con un cosplay en pareja. -dijo Moira.

-será un gusto darte algunos tips amiga. –dijo Sam.

El grupo continuo charlando de un sinfín de cosas, hasta que el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlos por lo que tomaron un merecido descanso, con excepción de Nate y Jake quienes se fueron turnando para pilotear el avión, mientras que Sully tomaba un merecido descanso, hicieron una breve escala en las islas canarias para cargar combustible además de descansar por algunas cuantas horas, para después retomar su viaje hacia su destino.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, el grupo aterrizo en la capital turca de Estambul, al bajar del avión pudieron ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad.

-Valla, no pensé que Estambul fuera tan bella. -dijo Sam.

-concuerdo contigo, amiga… -agrego Moira. –creo que valió la pena las horas de vuelo.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ¿Y ahora qué sigue? –pregunto Jake.

-Primero busquemos un lugar donde alojarnos y después iremos a la catedral de Santa Sofía para explorarla. –dijo Lara.

-Pero tendremos que ser demasiado cautelosos… -dijo Nate. –ya que si la policía nos descubre tendremos problemas y de los grandes.

-¿Qué tan graves son? –pregunto Sam.

Sully contesto.

-Bueno que sucede es que el gobierno turco es extremadamente celoso con respecto a sus reliquias arqueológicas siendo el robo de estas uno de los delitos más graves, al grado que hace un par de años el primer ministro de este país exigió a los museos del mundo que regresaran las piezas de origen turco.

-Yo sabía que los turcos eran de armas tomar, pero no pensé que tanto. –dijo Jake.

-Y qué decir de las cárceles turcas, son de lo más perturbador que se puedan imaginar, se los digo por experiencia. –dijo Nate.

-Pues si queremos llegar a nuestro objetivo habrá que no tratar de llamar la atención o estaremos jodidos. –dijo Lara.

Tras hospedarse en un modesto hotel, el grupo se alisto y se dirigió a la catedral la cual estaba abarrotada de turistas, tanto Lara como el resto del grupo se quedaron maravillados por lo imponente del lugar, así como el de las pinturas bizantinas que la adornaban.

-En verdad es un lugar increíble. -dijo Sam.

-Yo solo conocía este sitio por fotos y reportajes de internet, pero la verdad yo también estoy impresionado. –agrego Jake.

-No sé ustedes, pero los rostros de esas pinturas me causan algo de escalofríos. –agrego Moira.

-Eso es lo que distingue al arte bizantino de los demás tipos de arte del mundo. –dijo Nate.

-Este lugar ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí… -dijo Sully. -Pareciera que fue ayer cuando estuve explorando este lugar en compañía de tu padre, pequeña Lara.

-¿Y más o menos en donde fue que realizaron sus exploraciones? –pregunto Lara.

-Fue en uno de los pasillos del ala oeste de la catedral, enseguida los llevare hasta ahí. -contesto Sully.

-ustedes adelántense, Sam y yo iremos al tocador un momento. –dijo Moira.

-Muy bien, pero no se demoren mucho. –dijo Sully.

Sam fue la primera en salir del tocador y mientras que Moira aún seguía adentro, la bella asiática noto a alguien que se encontraba en la multitud.

-¿Acaso será quien creo que es? –se preguntó Sam.

Moira llego detrás de ella y dijo:

-Si sigues hablando sola pensaran que estás loca, ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, es solo que me pareció ver a la chica rubia de la fotografía que me mostro Jake. –contesto Sam.

-¿Te refieres a Sherry?... lo dudo mucho… -dijo Moira. –En estos momentos tanto ella como mi Helena se encuentran en Canada cuidando las espaldas del presidente, seguramente fue solo tu imaginación.

-Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que era casi idéntica salvo por el cabello largo y el tatuaje que relucía en su brazo derecho. –dijo Sam.

-No me imagino a Sherry con tatuajes… -dijo Moira. -No es su estilo, de hecho se puede decir que ella es algo más refinada, yo por el contrario tengo 2 tatuajes.

Enseguida Moira se descubre un poco el hombro y le muestra uno de sus tatuajes a Sam, era una frase escrita en japonés que decía "Helena y Moira por siempre"

-Valla, es muy lindo... -dijo Sam. –Por lo visto quieres mucho a tu novia.

-No solo la quiero, la amo con todo mi corazón, de hecho me tatué su nombre en la parte baja de mi espalda, el cual te lo mostrare luego… -dijo Moira. –Ahora vallamos con Sully y los chicos.

Poco después todo el grupo se reunió en el lugar indicado por Sully, pero al llegar solo vieron un enorme enrejado que cerraba el acceso y a su vez estaba custodiado por un par de guardias.

-Bueno, al parecer será imposible pasar del otro lado. –dijo Lara.

-No me es de extrañar que pusieran esta reja, ya que lo que está detrás de ella es debe ser de un valor incalculable. –dijo Nate.

-Mierda, tantos kilómetros de viaje para esto. –dijo Moira.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra forma de entrar. –agrego Jake.

-De hecho existe otra forma, aunque no es la más higiénica. –dijo Sully.

-Oh dios Sully, díganme que no son las cloacas. –dijo Sam.

-Ojala y no fuera así, pero si queremos encontrar Alexandreta habrá que correr algunos riesgos.

-Suerte que memorice los planos de las alcantarillas cuando me infiltre en el museo de Estambul. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno que diablos, ya estamos aquí y dar marcha atrás no es opción. –dijo Moira.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es regresar al hotel para recuperar energías y alistarnos para entrar. –dijo Sully.

Era más de media noche cuando el grupo se adentró en las cloacas de la ciudad, el olor del lugar era nauseabundo, además de que el camino estaba lleno de desperdicios, ratas y otros bichos rastreros.

-Por todos los cielos esto apesta. –dijo Sam.

-Ya escucharon esos ruidos, al parecer son las ratas que corren entre los muros y las tuberías… -dijo Jake. –Algunas de ellas llegan ser igual de grandes como los castores.

-Por favor Nate, podrías dejar de hablar de ratas, hacen que me ponga nerviosa. –dijo Moira.

-Te enfrentaste a bichos biológicos mucho más grandes y le temes a unos pequeños roedores, valla que eres rara, Burton. –dijo Jake.

-ja ja… que gracioso. –dijo Moira con sarcasmo.

El grupo continúo caminando por aquellas cloacas hasta llegar hasta una puerta de hierro que estaba cerrada herméticamente.

-De acuerdo a mis cálculos, la entrada a las catacumbas está detrás de esta puerta, solo es cuestión de abrirla. –dijo Sully.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –dijo Sam.

-Tranquila, primor… -dijo Nate. –traje el equipo necesario para esta situación, con el detalle de que tardaremos un poco más de lo acordado, una horas para ser exacto.

-No podemos esperar tanto tiempo, tiene que haber otra forma. –dijo Lara.

En eso Jake interviene.

-Aun lado, dejen que yo me encargue de esto.

Todos se quedarían impresionados al ver como Jake arrancaba la cerradura de acero macizo de la puerta como su fuera de papel.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Moira.

-Sera que comí algo pasado, porque creo que estoy alucinando. –dijo Sam.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo, Sully? –pregunto Lara.

-Desde luego, pequeña Lara… nunca pensé que Jake tuviera super poderes. –dijo Sully.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso, Jake? –le pregunto un desconcertado Nate.

-Es el resultado de los experimentos que realizaron conmigo cuando estuve cautivo en china... –contesto. –me inocularon un virus que me dio no solo fuerza sobre humana, sino que además mi agilidad y velocidad se incrementaron bastante.

-Valla, pues que bien guardado te lo tenías, Superman. –le dijo Moira.

-Tus habilidades nos serán de gran ayuda en caso de que volvemos a ver a esos cabrones. –dijo Lara.

-Cuenten con ello, primor –dijo Jake.

Luego de aquella demostración, el grupo se internó en aquel largo y obscuro túnel hasta toparse con una pared de ladrillo la cual fue derribada con mucho cuidado por Jake, y fue ahí donde encontraron las dichosas catacumbas.

-Valla, pensé que nunca llegaríamos. –dijo Jake.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos, especialmente por el centenar de criptas que hay a nuestro alrededor, al menos estos muertos no son caníbales vivientes. –dijo Moira.

-Algo como lo que vivimos es difícil de olvidar. –dijo Jake.

-si, tienes razón en eso, Muller. –dijo Moira.

-Esto es asombroso, algunas de estas criptas tienen grabados bizantinos perfectamente tallados. –dijo Lara.

-Miren eso… -dijo Nate, alumbrando con su lámpara. –Parecen ser utensilios y armas antiguas del siglo 18. –dijo Nate

-Eso es porque estas catacumbas fueron empleadas por el imperio otomano como vías de escape y almacenamiento de armas y provisiones. –contesto Sully.

-Y también hay antiguos barriles con pólvora, es increíble que aun permanezcan intactos después de tantos años. –dijo Jake.

-Sera mejor tener cuidado con esos barriles si no queremos volar en pedazos. –dijo Nate.

-Valla, Turquía está llena de secretos fascinantes, esto será un gran documental. –dijo Sam, mientras filmaba con su cámara.

El grupo siguió explorando por aquellas cámaras mortuorias hasta que en una de ellas encontraron lo que parecían ser herramientas de excavación modernas.

-Bueno, parece que nos han ganado la partida. –dijo Moira.

-Seguramente las mejores piezas ya deben estar en el museo de Estambul, mierda habrá que volver a internarse en él una vez más. –dijo Nate.

-No creo que los que estén explorando aquí sea personal del museo, miren los logotipos que están en las cajas metálicas, dice Neo-Umbrella. –dijo Lara.

-No me jodas, esos cabrones de nuevo. –dijo Jake.

-¿los conoces? –pregunto Sam.

-Por desgracia si, esa organización fue la responsable de los incidentes de Edonia, China y Tall Oaks, además de que fueron los que experimentaron conmigo y con mi super chica durante meses. –contesto el ex mercenario.

-Si eso es cierto entonces tenemos que actuar con cautela si no queremos ser descubiertos por esos bastardos. –dijo Nate.

-Afortunadamente esos cabrones todavía no han dado con el altar. –dijo Sully

-¿el altar? –pregunto Lara.

-Síganme todos, es por aquí. –dijo Sully.

Sully condujo al grupo hasta una entrada que estaba oculta detrás de una loza de piedra.

-Nate, Jake… necesito que me echen una mano con esto. –dijo Sully.

-Porque no dejamos que Superman se encargue de moverla. –dijo Nate.

-Sera pan comido, háganse a un lado. –dijo Jake.

Luego de que Jake moviera aquella pesada loza se internaron en aquel sitio, era una cámara funeraria en la cual se encontraba un altar con 4 estatuas de gran tamaño y en medio de dichas estatuas estaba un sarcófago grabado con ilustraciones bizantinas.

-Es increíble, son las estatuas de Constantino II, Constancio II y Constante, todos ellos fueron los hijos de Constantino el grande y la otra estatua es la de Constancio Cloro el padre de este último. –dijo Lara.

-Asi es pequeña Lara, fue aquí donde tu padre fue que encontró el medallón, me cuesta creer que aun permanezca igual como la dejamos hace años. –dijo Sully.

-Debo decir que fue muy ingenioso al haber cubierto la entrada con esa loza, Sr. Sullivan. –dijo Sam.

-Y que lo digas, al buen Richard y a mí nos costó enormidades el moverla. –dijo Sully.

-Esta cripta parece ser distinta a las demás, hay símbolos paganos grabados en las estatuas, seguramente debió haber sido construida antes de que Constantino el grande volviera al cristianismo como la religión oficial del imperio romano de oriente. –dijo Nate.

-¿Y al menos intentaron mover la tapa del sarcófago? –pregunto Jake.

-como les dije anteriormente Íbamos a hacerlo, pero para nuestra mala fortuna estallo la revuelta en las calles y por seguridad decidimos parar la exploración, había tantos misterios que dejamos pendientes aquí. –contesto Sully

-Y ha llegado el momento de resolverlos, amigo. –dijo Nate.

-Seguramente los restos de nuestro amigo el grande, están en ese sarcófago… Bingo. –agrego Moira.

-Bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo Jake.

Mientras Jake removía aquella loza del sarcófago, Sam lo filmaba.

-Y aquí tenemos al poderoso Jake Muller quien está a punto de descubrir uno de los secretos mejor guardados de uno de los personajes más importantes de la antigüedad… sonríe a la cámara, Jake. –dijo la asiática.

Jake guiño el ojo en respuesta a las palabras de Sam.

-Y en este otro lado tenemos a los intrépidos Nathan Drake, Víctor Sullivan, Lara Croft y a Moira Burton esperando impacientes a ver lo que hay dentro de este sarcófago, ¿Habrá huesos o un tesoro escondido? –decía Sam.

Luego de que Jake abrió el sarcófago, el grupo se acercó a ver su contenido esperando encontrar un esqueleto o algo de valor, pero en vez de eso descubrieron un sol grabado en el fondo del sarcófago

-Nada, ni un solo hueso… que mierda. –dijo Jake.

-Yo esperaba ver el descubrimiento del siglo, es una pena. –dijo Sam.

En eso Nate miro con detenimiento las estatuas y en una de ellas noto lo que parecía un hueco en el cuello, semejando a un medallón.

-Esperen un momento, ya vieron ese hueco en la estatua de Constancio Cloro, tiene la forma de un sol, igual al que está grabado en el interior del sarcófago. –dijo Nate.

"Solo el verdadero sol iluminara el camino hacia Alexandreta"… ¡eso es! –dijo Lara, quien de inmediato saco el medallón.

-Se lo que estás pensando, primor… y solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –dijo Nate.

El intrépido caza tesoros tomo el medallón para luego trepar por la estatua, El grupo miro asombrado con la rapidez con la que trepaba dicha estatua.

-No sabía que Nate fuera acróbata de circo además de caza tesoros, me pregunto qué otros talentos tendrá. –dijo Sam.

-Oye ten cuidado al subir, Spiderman. –le dijo Moira a Nate al verlo subir por la estatua.

-Tranquila cariño, he hecho esto en infinidad de ocasiones. –dijo Nate.

-saben al verlos a cada uno de ustedes con sus talentos pareciera como si fuéramos los vengadores, Jake seria Thor, Nate seria Spiderman y Lara seria Black Widow. –dijo Sam.

-Y Burton y tu serian Ms. Marvel y la bruja escarlata respectivamente. –les dijo Jake en tono de broma.

-¿y donde dejas a Sully? –pregunto Lara.

-El seria Hulk y no por gruñón sino por viejo rabo verde. -Dijo Jake bromeando.

-Veo que ya estas tomando los mismos modos de Nate, Jake. –dijo Sully.

Mientras que el grupo continuaba bromeando, Nate continuo escalando hasta llegar a aquel hueco de la estatua e instantes después saco el medallón y lo coloco en dicho hueco y tras unos segundos el fondo del sarcófago se abre dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que conducían a un agujero en el suelo.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que existiera un pasadizo secreto en el sarcófago. –dijo Sully.

-Al parecer valió la pena la espera, Sully… -dijo Lara. –Ahora vallamos a investigar.

El grupo se internó dentro de aquel obscuro túnel, las linternas apenas si se podía ver en la obscuridad por lo que Jake hizo una antorcha improvisada, mientras descendían pudieron ver que las paredes estaban adornadas con varios oleos, algo que impresiono a Nate y a Lara.

-Este túnel debo haber sido construido mucho antes de las catacumbas y eso lo digo por los oleos y los signos paganos que hay plasmados en ellos. –dijo Nate.

-Seguramente los hicieron cuando el imperio bizantino comenzó, en verdad son magníficos. –agrego Lara.

-Parece ser un gran ejercito luchando en contra de… ¿esqueletos? –dijo Moira incrédula.

-Asi era como representaban a las epidemias que asolaron a la población de aquella época. –dijo Sully.

-Por un momento pensé que representaban a zombis. –dijo Jake.

El grupo se internó cada vez en el túnel hasta llegar a lo que parecía una gran habitación la cual estaba adornada con más oleos bizantinos en las paredes y en el centro se encontraba un extraño altar.

-Qué raro, no hay cuerpos ni criptas en esta catacumba. –dijo Sam.

-No, esto más bien parecía ser una bóveda. –dijo Nate.

-Miren chicos, hay un mensaje escrito en latín, Moira ¿crees que puedas descifrarlo? –dijo Lara.

-Por supuesto amiga, deja que haga mi magia. –contesto Moira.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Moira lograra descifrar las palabras grabadas en el altar.

-Dice lo siguiente: "Enterrar mi cuerpo y no construir ningún monumento. Mantener mis manos afuera, para que las personas sepan que quien ganó el mundo no tenía nada en sus manos cuando murió". –dijo Moira.

-Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Alejandro Magno en su lecho de muerte. –dijo Sully.

-Si esto fue una bóveda, entonces los tesoros más valiosos de Alejando Magno estuvieron aquí resguardados y en este altar debió haber estado el objeto mas importante. –dijo Lara

\- y la pregunta ahora es ¿en dónde está ese dichoso tesoro? –pregunto Jake.

-Lara, Nate… es mejor que le echen un vistazo a este oleo. –dijo Sam.

En instantes Nate y Lara se acercaron para apreciar con más detenimiento aquel oleo

-Es una multitud de soldados en una especie de peregrinación y al parecer llevan una especie de cofres. –dijo Nate.

-Y si miras más de cerca el óleo, el mismo sol de la estatua y del sarcófago, también esta dibujado el centro de la montaña. -Agrego Lara.

Pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse pasos y voces que se aproximaban, esto hizo que el grupo saliera de aquella bóveda rápidamente, pero cuando intentaron a regresar por donde llegaron ya había varios sujetos con vestimentas militares en los pasillos.

-Maldita sea, son los mismos cabrones que aparecieron en la subasta. –dijo Sully.

-Y eso que aún no han visto sus deformados y grotescos rostros detrás de las máscaras que llevan –dijo Nate.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos descubran. –dijo Moira.

-Ustedes permanezcan escondidos, yo voy a tratar de despejar el camino. –dijo Jake.

-No dejare que te lleves todo el crédito, compañero… -dijo Nate. –Te ayudare.

El caza tesoros y el ex mercenario se escabulleron entre las criptas y las cajas de la exploración y de forma sigilosa eliminan a un J'avo cada uno, para luego hacerse con las armas que estos traían.

-Buen trabajo amigo, ahora es el momento para… oh mierda. –exclamo Nate al ver a otros 4 J'avos quienes al verlos abren fuego.

Lara intento ir a ayudar a Jake y a Nate, pero este último le hizo la seña de que permaneciera oculto.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí hay que ayudarlos. –dijo Lara.

-Paciencia pequeña Lara… Nate solo está apegándose al plan. –dijo Sully.

-Que estúpido plan es ese... ¿el de convertirse en cadáver? –pregunto Moira con sarcasmo.

-Muy pronto lo verán, solo deben estar listas para correr hacia la salida tan rápido como sea posible. –dijo Sully.

Los J'avo tenían acorralados a Jake y a Nate, hasta que este ultimo dijo algo que desconcertaría al ex mercenario

-Alto, nos rendimos. –dijo el caza tesoros arrojando su arma al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Nate? –le pregunto Jake.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo sígueme la corriente. –contesto.

Ambos levantan sus manos en señal de rendición, y luego de eso aparece el temible Nikolai ante ellos.

-Valla, valla… pero si es mi viejo camarada Jake Muller… ha pasado tiempo eh. –dijo Nikolai.

-Lo mismo digo, Nikolai. –dijo Jake con hostilidad.

-te ves mejor que nunca, Muller… esa cicatriz te queda de puta madre. –dijo Nikolai.

-No tanto como las tuyas, pedazo de mierda. –le dijo Jake.

La respuesta de Nikolai fue un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, Nate intento intervenir pero también se llevó un duro golpe en el rostro por parte del villano, quien intento volver a golpearlos hasta que una voz femenina irrumpió.

-Ya es suficiente Nikolai.

Al poco rato la figura de una mujer que llevaba vestimenta obscura elegante y sobrero aparece ante ambos héroes, siendo el tatuaje de un escudo con serpientes y una rosa negra en su brazo derecho el que más resaltaba y detrás de ella se encontraba aquel enorme sujeto de gabardina negra quien fungía como su guardaespaldas.

-Nunca pensé que los sujetos que sabotearon mi plan para apoderarme de la mitad del medallón sean el intrépido Nathan Drake y Jake Muller, o mejor dicho Jake Wesker.

-¿Nos conocemos? –le pregunto Jake.

-Tal vez tu no me conozcas pero yo a ti si y debo decir que fue extremadamente divertido como te metían las zondas por todo el cuerpo, Muller. –dijo la chica.

La chica se quita el sombrero haciendo dejar caer su larga cabellera rubia, Jake se quedó estupefacto al ver el rostro de la chica.

-pero qué demonios… Eres… ¿¡Sherry!? –exclamo Jake.

Moira y los demás quienes aún se encontraban escondidos también se quedaron sin habla al ver la identidad de aquella chica.

-No puedo creer esto… ¿acaso será un clon de Sherry? –se preguntaba Moira.

-Es la misma chica que vi en la catedral, sabía que no era mi imaginación. –dijo Sam.

-Ese tatuaje, no maldita sea… no esa estúpida sociedad secreta de nuevo. –dijo Sully.

-Qué clase de broma es esta… tú no puedes ser Sherry. –dijo Jake.

-¿Sherry dices?… cómo pudiste confundirme con mi estúpida hermana. –dijo la chica.

-¿Que dijiste?… ¿tu hermana?... ¿quieres decir que tu?

-Asi es Muller… soy la hermana gemela de Sherry… mi nombre es Janeth Birkin.

-Que, la hermana gemela de Sherry… ¡imposible!... ella nunca menciono acerca de la existencia de una hermana. –exclamo el ex mercenario.

-Eso es porque nos separamos un año antes del incidente de Raccoon City y aunque somos gemelas, yo soy diferente a mi hermana… mientras que ella es la dulce, tierna y típica niña buena, yo soy todo lo contrario a ella. –dijo aquella chica llamada Janeth.

-Típico de los hermanos gemelos, siempre debe haber uno con la mente desquiciada. –dijo Nate.

-Usted siempre tan sarcástico, Sr Drake… he escuchado rumores acerca de sus aventuras fracasadas y aun así me cuesta creer que alguien tan insignificante como usted haya logrado vencer a Zoran Lazarevic. –dijo Janeth.

-Valla, la fama me precede… que honor. –dijo Nate, quien sonrió sarcásticamente.

Esa acción irrito a Nikolai, quien le da un golpe en el rostro.

-Voy a llenarte de plomo para ver si asi dejas de hacerte el estúpido. –dijo Nikolai.

-No puedo creer que el cruel y sangriento mercenario que conocí ahora sea el perro de faldero de una copia barata de mi chica. –dijo Jake.

-Basta, ya me canse de ustedes 2… -dijo Janeth. –Y ahora por haber cometido la osadía de desafiarnos mi pequeño amigo se encargara de ambos, ahora Black Tyrant, elimínalos.

El Black Tyrant se aproximaba lentamente hacia Nate y Jake, hasta que de pronto Sully arroja un par de granadas de luz las cuales logran cegar momentáneamente a los villanos.

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad, larguémonos de aquí. –dijo Sully.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirige hacia el túnel donde ingresaron y para asegurarse de que no fueran perseguidos, Nate dispara hacia los viejos barriles de pólvora los cuales explotan violentamente, esto provoco que las catacumbas comenzaran a derrumbarse obligando a los villanos a salir de las catacumbas.

Mientras tanto el grupo corría desesperadamente hacia la salida ya que los muros y el techo se les venían encima.

-Sigan corriendo, no se detengan. –dijo Lara.

-Mierda, debiste habernos advertido de tu plan, Drake. –le dijo Moira.

-ya habrá tiempo para reclamaciones, ahora corre por tu vida. –dijo Nate.

Finalmente después de correr por aquellos pasillos, el grupo llega la salida pero entonces una viga les obstruye el paso, por lo que Jake hace uso de su fuerza sobre humana y levanta la viga para que sus amigos lograran pasar y una vez que todos lograron salir, el ex mercenario suelta rápidamente la viga para salir rápidamente de aquel túnel que acabo por derrumbarse.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –pregunto Jake.

-Si estamos todos bien… -dijo Lara tomando aire. –Dios, por poco y no la libramos esta vez.

-Eso que hicieron fue algo arriesgado, pero al menos logramos escapar de esos cabrones. –dijo Sam.

-Lo que aún no puedo asimilar es que la responsable de lo ocurrido en Nueva york sea la hermana gemela de Sherry, eso no me lo esperaba. –dijo Moira.

-Y al igual que tú, yo también sigo estupefacto por esta inesperada revelación… -dijo Jake. –Parece que Sherry tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones una vez que termine todo esto.

-Demonios, estábamos por descifrar el misterio de ese óleo y ahora todo se ha perdido con la explosión. –dijo Nate.

-No te preocupes, Nate… afortunadamente logre tomar nota de cada detalle del óleo, además de que Sam logro filmar y fotografiar gran parte de la exploración. –dijo Lara.

-Buen trabajo bellas damas, como recompensa les invitare una ronda de lo que ustedes gusten. –dijo Nate.

-me gustaría tomar un buen vino para calmar los nervios. –dijo Sam.

-Bien, ahora movamos el culo y larguémonos de aquí, esos desquiciados no deben estar lejos. –dijo Sully

Ya en el hotel, Nate, Lara y Sully comenzaron a analizar las notas y las fotografías que tomaron en las catacumbas por medio de una laptop, mientras que Jake, Moira y Sam miraban la Tv.

-Debo admitir que el dibujo que realizaste es impresionante, Lara. –dijo Nate.

-Gracias, aunque solo pude dibujar la montaña que se mostraba en el óleo. –dijo Lara.

-Suerte para nosotros que la señorita Nishimura logro obtener las mejores imágenes. –dijo Sully.

-No fue nada, Sr. Sullivan. –dijo Sam, levantando el pulgar.

Lara hizo un acercamiento a una de las fotografías que se tomó del óleo que representaba la peregrinación de la montaña.

-Bueno al parecer la figura del sol que aparece en el óleo y el medallón de Constantino están conectados entre sí, la pregunta ahora es la ubicación de esa montaña. –dijo Lara.

-Mierda, si esos cabrones no nos hubieran interrumpido quizás hubiéramos descifrado más afondo acerca de su ubicación, seguramente debe tratarse de algún tipo de escondite o algo Asi –Dijo Nate.

-No creo que lo que esté representado en el óleo sea precisamente una montaña.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sully? –pregunto Lara.

-Lo digo porque existe un lugar con las mismas características y esta ubicado aquí en Turquía. –contesto Sully.

-¿Acaso sugieres que el tesoro que se ocultó en las catacumbas este ubicado en el monasterio de Sumela? –pregunto Nate.

-Puedo apostar mi reputación de caza tesoros a que sí. –contesto.

-Ahora que lo dices quizás tengas razón, y lo digo porque el monasterio está ubicado en la provincia de Trebisonda, a los pies de un acantilado, esto la zona oriental de Turquía. –dijo Lara.

-Y el oriente es por donde sale el sol… –dijo Nate. –La luz del verdadero sol iluminara el camino hacia Alexandreta… entonces eso lo explica todo.

-Excelente deducción chicos, no podía esperar menos de ustedes. –dijo Sully.

En eso Jake, Moira y Sam interrumpen.

-Oigan amigos, es mejor que vengan a ver esto. –dijo Moira.

Nate, Sully y Lara se acercan para ver el noticiero en la Tv en donde informaban acerca de un atentado ocurrido en la catedral de santa Sofía en donde varios policías habrían perdido la vida.

-Mierda, eso debió haber sido obra de la gemela malvada de Sherry. –dijo Jake.

-Al parecer no corrieron con mucha suerte, pobre gente. –agrego Sam.

-Probablemente esa escoria rusa y esa loca ya deben saber acerca del monasterio, creo que lo mejor será alistarnos para salir antes de que nos ganen. –dijo Nate.

-Buena idea Nate, a no ser que esos tipos llamados J'avo estén buscándonos… -dijo Lara. –Yo sugiero que pasemos la noche juntos en esta habitación.

-me parece una buena idea… -dijo Jake. –Las chicas pueden dormir en las camas, yo pido el sofá grande.

-Oye yo lo vi primero, Jake. –dijo Nate.

-Puedes dormir en el otro sofá, Chico… además tenemos suerte de haber pedido una suite. –dijo Sully.

-Ese fue un gesto noble de tu parte Sully, parece que no mediste en gastos. –dijo Lara.

-A veces uno debe darse ciertos lujos. –dijo Sully mientras encendía un puro.

-En eso tienes razón, Sully… –dijo Moira. –Sabes esto de buscar tesoros comienza a agradarme.

-Esa actitud me agrada de ti, joven Burton… -dijo Sully. –En cuando Nate se jubile de esto, quizás puedas seguir sus pasos.

-Me agradaría, pero mi verdadero tesoro ya lo tengo conmigo y me refiero a mi tierna Helena. -dijo Moira.

El grupo siguió charlando por un rato mas hasta que el cansancio comenzo a vencerlos por lo que optaron por irse a descansar.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar oculto de Estambul, Nikolai y Janeth Birkin analizaban lo ocurrido en las catacumbas.

-Maldita sea, no puedo creer que esos imbéciles hayan escapado. –dijo Janeth.

-Los J'avo ya buscaron por todas las inmediaciones y no encontraron rastro de ellos. –dijo Nikolai.

-Pues entonces has que los busquen por todo Estambul si es necesario. –dijo Janeth.

-Yo no optaría por eso, ya que después de nuestro encuentro con la policía, ahora la ciudad esta custodiada por el ejército, asi que si no queremos levantar sospechas es mejor que actuemos con extrema cautela. –dijo Nikolai.

-Detesto cuando tienes la razón, Nikolai. –dijo Janeth.

-No te preocupes por eso, Janeth… ya tengo a la persona este trabajo.

-Si fue capaz de robar la mitad del medallón del smithsoniano, entonces no será ningún problema para ella el encontrar a Muller y a Drake.

Acto seguido Nikolai toma su móvil.

- _Diga_. –dijo una voz femenina detrás de la línea.

-Siento despertarte Christie, pero tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. –dijo Nikolai.

- _Espero que sea mucho más divertido que el de robar una joya incompleta_. –dijo la chica.

-De hecho lo es… -dijo Nikolai. –En cuanto vengas a Estambul te daremos todos los detalles, en estos momentos la señorita Birkin acaba de depositarte una fuerte cantidad en tu cuenta.

 _-Suena interesante_ …-dijo la chica. – _nos vemos en unas horas en Estambul._

-Excelente, no podía espera menos de la gran **Christie Allen** , la mejor asesina del mundo. –dijo Nikolai, finalizando la llamada.

-Magnifico, ahora Muller y Drake pagaran por haberse metido con las personas equivocadas. –dijo Janeth.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO 4

EL MONASTERIO

Al día siguiente el grupo partió a primera hora rumbo a Trabzon, el viaje se complicó debido a la densa neblina por lo que tuvieron que continuar su camino hacia el monasterio en auto.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar al monasterio Sully? –pregunto Lara.

-A este paso y con este clima, llegaremos en hora y media o 2 aproximadamente. –contesto.

-Mierda, ya hubiéramos llegado al monasterio de no ser por esta estúpida neblina. –dijo Moira.

-Bueno mira el lado bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de sobra para alistar el equipo, antes de que lleguemos. –dijo Nate.

-Pues no se ustedes pero a mí me agrada mucho este clima y el paisaje boscoso es fascinante. –dijo Sam.

-Tú siempre tan sonriente amiga, aun a pesar de todo lo que pasamos ayer. –dijo Lara.

-Ups casi olvido tomar la tradicional Selfie de cada viaje. –dijo Sam.

Acto seguido la chica toma su cámara para retratarse junto a Lara y al resto del grupo también, excepto Jake quien se mostró pensativo mientras miraba hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Estas bien, amigo? –le pregunto Nate.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que todavía me cuesta asimilar el hecho de que Sherry tuviera una hermana gemela y más aún cuando su pequeño amigo estuvo a nada de no ser por Sully. –dijo Jake.

-Sully, ahora recuerdo que mencionaste acerca del tatuaje de esa gemela malvada y también acerca de una sociedad secreta. –dijo Lara.

-Lo que sucede es que el símbolo que ella tenía tatuado, es en realidad el emblema de una sociedad secreta conocida como "la familia"

-¿La familia?... menudo nombrecito. –dijo Sam.

-se que se escucha poco original, pero no se dejen llevar por ello… -dijo Sully. –Se dice que "la familia" ha existido desde hace varios siglos, se dice también que han recolectado algunos de los tesoros más valiosos e importantes del mundo. –dijo Sully.

-Y no solo eso, ya que se dice que también hay en sus miembros algunos que otros peces gordos del gobierno. –dijo Moira.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –le pregunto Nate.

-Hace un año durante el incidente de Tall Oaks, mi novia y su compañero descubrieron que el entonces jefe de seguridad Derek Simmons era miembro de ese grupo, además que también se introdujeron en unas catacumbas que había bajo una catedral, todo eso le pertenecía a los cabrones de "la familia" –contesto Moira.

-En verdad me sorprendí cuando me entere que tu novia y Kennedy salieran vivos de aquel infierno, me alegro de que se hayan jodido a ese hijo de perra que nos mantuvo cautivos durante meses. –dijo Jake.

-Por todo lo que acaban de decir, entonces quiere decir que la hermana de tu novia también es miembro de esa sociedad o secta o como quiera que se llame. –dijo Nate.

-De hecho chico, te sorprenderá saber que Kate Marlowe formaba parte de ese grupo. –dijo Sully.

-Valla, ahora entiendo de donde saco tanta pasta para encontrar la ciudad perdida de Ubar. –dijo Nate.

Luego de un arduo camino, el grupo llego a las inmediaciones del monasterio en donde tuvieron que aparcar en medio del bosque por seguridad.

-Y helo ahí, el monasterio de Sumela. –dijo Sully, mirando atravesó de unos binoculares.

-Cielos, en verdad se ve imponente desde aquí. –agrego Moira.

-Solo he venido una vez a este sitio y eso fue cuando apenas era una niña, en verdad quede maravillado cuando lo vi. –dijo Lara.

-Bien chicos, repasemos el plan una vez más… -Dijo Nate. –Lara y yo seremos el equipo alfa Jake, tú y Moira serán el equipo omega y Sully y Sam nos apoyaran desde este punto.

-Y por equipo omega, te refieres a patear culos… -eso es perfecto. –dijo Jake.

-La señorita Nishimura y yo estaremos vigilando el entorno al monasterio y si ocurre algo sospechoso nos comunicaremos con ustedes.

-bien pensado, Sully… ten lista la camioneta por si las dudas. –dijo Nate.

En eso Moira interviene.

-presentí que esto iba a suceder, es por eso que vine preparada para la ocasión.

Enseguida Moira le entrega a cada uno unos transmisores para el oído.

-Listo, estas bellezas tienen un rango de recepción de 50 a 100 Km. -dijo Moira.

-No tenía idea de que hubiera transmisores con tal recepción.-dijo Jake.

-Eso es porque son de uso exclusivo de la DSO, los tome prestados de las pertenencias de mi novia, solo espero que su viaje en canada se prolongue un poco más o de lo contrario se enfadara de que los tome sin permiso. –dijo Moira.

-Descuida Primor, en cuanto le muestres el tesoro cambiara de opinión. –dijo Nate.

-Más que eso, porque cuando venda la parte que me toca le comprare un anillo de compromiso, que por cierto todos están invitados cuando eso suceda. –dijo Moira.

-Ahí estaremos apoyándola, joven Burton. –dijo Sully.

-Me hubiese encantado que nos acompañaras para que pudieras continuar con tu documental, Sam… pero esto puede tornarse peligroso. –dijo Lara.

-Si lo entiendo, pero ya lo tengo solucionado. –dijo Sam, quien les entrega a Lara y a Moira unos lentes a cada una.

-Tomen amigas, hay una micro cámara en los lentes y con ella podrán documentar y tomar fotografías para su investigación.

-Wow, además de geniales se ven muy sofisticados, gracias amiga. –dijo Lara.

-Bien amigos, el tesoro de Alejandro Magno nos espera… en marcha. –dijo Nate.

-Buena suerte chicos. –dijo Sam, levantando el pulgar.

Nate, Lara, Jake y Moira continuaron su viaje a pie en medio del bosque el cual duro alrededor de una hora, hasta que finalmente lograron llegar hasta una escalinata que daba hacia el monasterio.

-Valla, al fin llegamos. –dijo Nate.

-Me alegro de que así fuera, dios los pies me están matando. –agrego Moira.

-Esperaba que los mutantes de Nikolai y de la gemela malvada estuvieran aquí, pero todo está bastante tranquilo. –dijo Lara.

-Si yo también, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos del todo… -dijo Jake. –Neo Umbrella es capaz de todo con tal de lograr su objetivo, asi que es mejor que estemos alerta.

Los 4 aventureros se dirigieron a la escalinata en donde se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de turistas a los cuales se unen para después ingresar al monasterio y una vez dentro, pudieron contemplar lo impresionante que era el lugar, además de la espectacular vista del valle boscoso.

-Valla, la vista desde aquí es espectacular. –dijo Moira.

-Me intriga mucho el saber cómo es que la gente de esa época pudo construir un lugar asi y más aún en un sitio tan alto. –Agrego Moira.

-Ya vieron eso, los oleos de las paredes están en perfecto estado, quizás haya alguna pista en alguna de las pinturas. –dijo Lara.

Los 4 aventureros exploraron el monasterio con detenimiento así como también analizaron cada uno de los oleos, pero hubo uno que llamo particularmente su atención.

-Mira ese oleo Lara, ese parece ser Constantino el grande junto al papa Silvestre I. –dijo Nate.

-He visto otro oleo similar a este, se encuentra en la capilla de san silvestre en Italia… -agrego Lara. –Me parece un poco raro encontrar la pintura de un pontífice católico en un monasterio ortodoxo.

-Esto de las religiones me confunde, me alegro de ser atea. –dijo Moira.

-No tenía idea de que fueras atea. –dijo Lara.

-Es una larga historia. –dijo Moira.

-oigan amigos, creo que vi algo ahí arriba. –dijo Jake.

Nate, Lara y Moira observan el sitio señalado por Jake, se trataba de lo que parecía ser una entrada la cual tenía un letrero de prohibido el paso.

-¿Que creen que pueda haber detrás de esa puerta? –pregunto Jake.

-No lo sabremos hasta averiguar que se esconde detrás de ella, el problema aquí será entrar sin que nos descubran. –dijo Nate.

-Tengo una idea, pero para ello necesito de tu ayuda, Jake… Solo sígueme la corriente ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Moira.

-No sé qué es lo que tengas en mente pero todo sea con tal de ayudar. –dijo Jake.

Moira se acercó a uno de los guardias que vigilaba el lugar pidiéndole que le tomara una foto junto a Jake quien hacia el papel de novio, lo que asombro a todos fue la forma en que Moira hablaba en turco con facilidad.

El guardia comenzó a retratar a Moira y a Jake, esto lo aprovecharon Lara y Nate para trepar por las paredes y entrar por una ventana que se encontraba arriba de la entrada principal.

-Listo, estamos dentro. –dijo Nate.

-Suerte que traje mi pico para alpinismo o de lo contrario se me hubiese complicado la escalada. –agrego Lara.

-Oye eso fue trampa, Lara… mientras tú te ayudabas con tu juguete, yo escale a mano limpia. –dijo Nate.

-Si debo reconocer que eres un gran trepa muros, Nate –dijo Lara.

-Los años de experiencia me respaldan, y bueno ahora busquemos esas pistas… ¡oh por todos los cielos!... –exclamo Nate al ver el interior de aquel lugar que resultó ser una iglesia.

-Wow… esto es sorprendente, es una iglesia dedicada a Constantino el grande. –dijo Lara.

-Y lo mejor es que al parecer no ha sido explorada del todo, Genial. –Agrego Nate.

Había lugares de la iglesia que lucían obscuros, por lo que los 2 exploradores tuvieron que usar sus linternas y al cabo de un par de minutos Jake y Moira entraron también al lugar.

-Pero si son ustedes, por un momento pensé que eran alguno de los guardias. –dijo Lara.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya que en estos momentos están despejando a los visitantes del lugar, esto debido a la llovizna. –dijo Jake.

-Eso es perfecto, ahora tendremos más libertad de explorar con detalle este lugar. –dijo Nate.

-Si pero el problema será cuando queramos salir sin que nos descubran. –dijo Moira.

-ya pensaremos en ello, por ahora centrémonos en buscar el tesoro. –dijo Lara.

-¿Y Cuánto crees que puedan costar uno estos oleos, Nate? –pregunto Jake.

-No lo se con certeza, amigo… aunque yo calculo que unos cuantos miles de dólares, lo único malo es que están incrustados en la roca lo que las hace prácticamente imposible de sustraerlas. –contesto Nate.

-Lara, aclárame una duda… -dijo Moira. –Esa figura que está arriba de Constantino ¿es una cruz?

Asi es amiga… -le contesto. –ya que según la leyenda, Constantino tuvo la visión de la cruz poco antes de la batalla del puente milvio en la cual resulto victorioso.

-Valla, suena bastante interesante aunque más bien suena como un avistamiento extraterrestre. –dijo Moira.

-Lo más impresionante es la perdurabilidad de este óleo, está en perfectas condiciones luego de tantos siglos. –dijo Lara.

-Oigan amigos, es mejor que vengan a ver esto. –dijo Jake.

Lara, Nate y Moira llegan con Jake el cual había encontrado una capilla ubicada en el ala oeste del lugar.

-Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre historia antigua, pero yo creo que el tipo que está plasmado en el óleo debe ser nuestro amigo Constantino y su ejército luchando contra esos esqueletos. –dijo Jake.

-Mmm... No creo que se trate de Constantino el grande, y a juzgar por la representación debe tratarse de Teodosio I. –dijo Nate.

-¿Y quién fue ese tal Teodosio? –pregunto Moira.

Lara contesto.

-Teodosio el grande como también era conocido, fue otro de los emperadores más importantes de Constantinopla, al principio de su reinado había intentado reestablecer el culto pagano hasta la ciudad fue asolada por la peste, Teodosio creyó que era un castigo de dios y por tal motivo estableció de forma definitiva el cristianismo en el imperio romano.

-Valla, entonces eso lo explica todo. –dijo Moira con asombro.

-Y miren ese otro óleo, se puede ver al emperador haciendo una oración hacia… ¿el sol? –dijo Jake.

-Pero si se fijan, los rayos del sol se asemejan mucho a la forma de una cruz… –dijo Lara. –No se qué opinen pero presiento que el tesoro debe estar cerca.

En eso Moira sintió una pequeña corriente de aire, al principio pensó que provenía de afuera, pero pronto descubriría que dicha corriente se originaba en una pequeña abertura de una de las paredes.

-Creo que hay algo detrás de la pared, amigos. –dijo Moira.

-Aun lado Burton, deja que me encargue de esto… –dijo Jake.

Jake le dio un ligero puñetazo al muro dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto.

-Es Increíble, al parecer es la entrada a una gruta… buen trabajo Moira. –dijo Lara.

-No fue nada amigos. –dijo Moira.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que el tesoro debe estar ahí dentro. –dijo Nate.

Los 4 aventureros se internan en aquel pasadizo secreto en donde encontraron varios esqueletos regados por todo el túnel, lo que los dejo aún más impresionados fue que las osamentas aún tenían sus armaduras de combate así como sus armas y escudos en mano.

-Cielos, pareciera como si se hubiese librado una gran batalla en este lugar. –dijo Jake.

-ya vieron las marcas de las mordidas en algunos huesos, seguramente debieron haberlos encerrado aún con vida y sin nada que comer recurrieron al canibalismo, que horrible. –Dijo Lara.

Nate se acercó a uno de los esqueletos y al revisarlo descubrió unas monedas de oro.

-¡Dios mio, son Daricos del imperio persa! –exclamo Nate.

-Me imagino que deben valer una fortuna. –dijo Moira.

-Bastante yo diría y lo digo por quien esta al reverso de la moneda. –dijo el caza tesoros.

-no puedo creerlo, ¡es Alejandro magno!... –Exclamo Lara. –probablemente esta moneda fue hecha después de que conquistara Persia, en verdad es un objeto único en su tipo.

-Seguramente debe haber más de estas en el fondo de la cueva, vamos amigos… la fortuna nos espera. –dijo Jake.

El grupo continuo caminando por aquella obscura gruta llena de esqueletos, hasta que visualizaron lo que parecía ser la salida de aquella gruta y una vez que salieron de la cueva descubrieron un estrecho acantilado, pero lo más impresionante fue cuando vieron la fachada de un misterioso templo incrustado en la roca.

-Valla, nunca imagine que existiera un lugar así en medio de la montaña. –dijo Lara.

-La luz del sol apenas si alumbra este sitio, ahora entiendo porque nadie había podido encontrarlo, hasta ahora. –agrego Nate.

Al entrar en aquel dichoso templo, el grupo descubrió además de osamentas algunas pinturas bizantinas y varias estatuas algo peculiares.

-Hay más huesos regados por todo el templo, seguramente debieron haberse matado los unos a los otros con tal de encontrar el tesoro. –dijo Moira.

-A juzgar por las pinturas y las estatuas este debió haber sido un templo pagano dedicado al dios Plutón, increíble. –dijo Lara.

-¿Y quién era ese dios Plutón? –pregunto Jake.

-Plutón era el dios del inframundo del imperio romano algo así como el equivalente a Hades y esto es porque los romanos tomaron a los dioses griegos como sus deidades. –contesto Nate.

-Tal vez no sepa mucho de arqueología, pero al parecer este no solo era un templo sino también pudo haber sido una especie de guarida militar y lo digo por la cantidad de esqueletos que hay alrededor. –dijo Moira.

-Seguramente debieron haber soldados del ejército de Teodosio el grande y eso es porque cuando este último instauro el cristianismo en el imperio, muchos soldados aún eran paganos, seguramente debieron usarlo como refugio para sus cultos. –dijo Lara.

-Mierda, entonces eso quiere decir que llegamos tarde. –dijo Jake.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, tan solo miren lo que hay en las manos de esas osamentas. –dijo Nate, alumbrando con su lámpara.

-Wow… más monedas de oro. –dijo Moira con asombro.

-Con unas cuantas de estas no solo podrás comprarle un anillo de compromiso a tu novia, sino que tendrás lo suficiente para la recepción y la luna de miel. –dijo Lara.

-Más que eso, ya que si encontramos el resto del tesoro con la parte que me corresponda, podre pagar la hipoteca de su casa, la cual fue embargada hace unos meses. –dijo Moira

-Y ya vieron lo que hay en el fondo. –dijo Jake, quien alumbro hacia un altar y en medio de este se encontraba una especie de sarcófago de piedra.

-¡Bingo!... el arcón del tesoro. –dijo Nate.

-Esto es muy extraño, hay marcas de rasguños alrededor del sarcófago, me imagino que intentaron abrirlo pero sin éxito. –dijo Lara

-Y que lo digas, la loza que lo cubre debe pesar alrededor de una tonelada. –dijo Nate.

-Oye Superman, crees que te sea posible abrirla. –dijo Moira.

-Esta algo pesada, aunque no representa problema alguno… igual me demorare un poco en abrirla así que tengan paciencia. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario comenzó a remover lentamente la pesada loza con cierta dificultad, mientas que Lara, Nate y Moira estaban a la expectativa hasta que finalmente Jake logra abrir el sarcófago, pero lo que encontraron dentro los dejo sumamente perplejos.

-¡Es una momia!... y por las ropas que viste debió tratarse de algún general del imperio bizantino. –dijo Nate.

-Si, y por la posición en la que se encuentra debieron haberlo sepultado vivo, valla forma tan horrible de morir. –agrego Moira.

Pero lo que dejo aún más impresionados a los aventureros fue que aquella momia poseía algunas joyas consigo, entre ellas un misterioso medallón de oro con forma de sol, algo similar a la joya que tenía Lara, solo que este en vez de un rubí tenía una esmeralda en el centro.

-Valla, es verdad es precioso. –dijo Lara.

-No te importaría si me quedo con él, ¿Verdad Lara? –pregunto Nate.

-Por supuesto que no, Nate… después de todo te lo tienes bien merecido. –dijo Lara.

-Yo esperaba encontrar un gran tesoro, aunque las monedas no están tan mal. –dijo Jake.

-Me pregunto si el oleo que vimos en la entrada de la cueva tenga algo que ver con este medallón, habrá que regresar para analizarlo con más detenimiento. –dijo Nate.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nate… -agrego Lara. –creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí, pero no sin antes recoger las monedas que encontramos.

En instantes comenzaron a guardar las monedas en sus mochilas para luego regresar a la capilla y una vez que salieron de aquella gruta, Nate y Lara se disponía a analizar aquellos oleos cuando recibieron la llamada de Sully.

-Nate… Nate… ¿Me copias chico? -decía Sully por el intercomunicador.

-Justo y claro, Sully. –contesto.

-En donde demonios se metieron, he intentado comunicarme con ustedes. –dijo Sully.

-Estamos bien, Sully… -dijo Nate. –Oye no vas a creer lo que encontré.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes los detalles, ahora lo mejor es que salgan de ahí cuanto antes. –dijo Sully.

-¿de que estas hablando? –pregunto Nate.

De pronto el grupo se ve sorprendido por una granada de gas lacrimógeno la cual fue arrojada desde afuera.

-oh mierda… cof cof… -dijo Lara.

-Maldita sea… cof, cof… parece que nos descubrieron… cof, cof. -Agrego Moira.

Rápidamente Jake se dirige hacia la pesada puerta principal y logra abrirla con una potente patada, logrando salir así de esa trampa mortal.

Pero una vez que estuvieron afuera del recinto, el grupo vio a los guardias tirados en el suelo sin ningún signo de vida.

-Por dios, que paso aquí. –dijo Lara.

-No hay indicios de disparos en los cuerpos, ni tampoco que hayan sostenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Qué o quién los habrá matado? –dijo Nate.

En eso Jake se percata de que uno de los cuerpos tenía un dardo de color negro clavado en el cuello.

-Oh no… por que tenia que se ella. –dijo Jake.

-¿A que te refieres con "ella"? –pregunto Moira.

En eso la voz de una mujer irrumpe al grupo.

-Cuando la señorita Birkin y Nikolai me contrataron para este nuevo trabajo, nunca imagine que tendría que eliminar a mi ex camarada, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que el sujeto que mato a Lazarevic estaba haciendo equipo contigo.

-Supuse que eras tú por la forma en que mataste a los guardias, sin duda es uno de tus sellos característicos... Christie. –dijo Jake.

Es entonces cuando esta misteriosa mujer, quien se encontraba escoltada por 2 J'avos se presenta ante el grupo, era bastante atractiva, tenía la misma estatura de Jake y Nate, sus ojos eran de color gris acerado y su cabello lucía un impactante tono blanco, vestía un traje de color negro y blusa blanca escotada lo que hacía relucir su voluptuosa figura.

-Christie Allen… cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo Jake

-Lo mismo digo Jake…-dijo aquella mujer, apuntándoles con una pistola. –En verdad me sorprende verte con vida luego de los eventos de China.

-Parece que estas bien informada, después de todo. –dijo Jake con cierto sarcasmo.

-Sabes bien que así es este negocio, Muller... no importa dónde te escondas siempre habrá medios para contactarte… –dijo Christie.

-¿Acaso conoces a esta mujer, Jake? –pregunto Moira.

-Por supuesto, es Christie Allen la asesina más famosa y letal del mundo, tanto ella y yo fuimos alguna vez compañeros en varias misiones hace ya varios años. –contesto Jake.

En eso la bella asesina se dirige a Nate.

-En verdad no puedo creer que un caza tesoros de poca monta haya eliminado a Zoran y a todo su ejército.

-En realidad no fui yo quien lo mato, sino los guardianes de Shambhala y… -dijo Nate, cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en el abdomen que le propino la asesina.

-Silencio, pedazo de basura… -dijo Christie. –Ahora mismo hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi mentor.

-¿Tu mentor?... ¡no me jodas! -exclamo Nate.

Lara por su parte se mostró temerosa y pensativa ante la amenaza de aquella mujer.

-Su rostro me es familiar… ¿podría tratarse de ella? –pensó Lara.

-Y ahora sean buenos chicos y entréguenme todo lo que encontraron ahí dentro. –dijo Christie.

-Todo lo que hay ahí son solo ruinas y oleos bizantinos. –contesto Jake.

Pero la respuesta de la asesina ante las palabras del ex mercenario dejaría a todos helados de la impresión cuando esta le dispara en el hombro con uno de sus dardos a una desprevenida Moira.

-¡Moira! –exclamaron al ver como se desplomaba en el suelo.

-No se los volveré a repetir, entréguenme lo que encontraron y a cambio les daré el antídoto para salvar a su amiga.

-Está bien, está bien…tu ganas, aquí tienes todo lo que encontramos. –dijo Nate.

Nate y Lara le entregan Christie todas las monedas de oro, a lo que ella accede a darles el antídoto, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que el frasco del dichoso antídoto estaba vacío.

-Mierda, está vacío. –dijo Nate.

-Ups, creo que olvide llenarlo, ja ja ja. –dijo la asesina con una sonrisa bastante fría.

-Eres una maldita perra. –le recrimino Jake.

-No intentes nada estúpido o de lo contrario el sr Drake y tu amiga correrán la misma suerte que esa pequeña zorra. –dijo Christie.

-ya te dimos todas las monedas que encontramos, ahora déjalos ir. –dijo Jake.

-me sorprende tu actitud, Muller… -dijo Christie. –Antes te importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera a la gente, a que se debe ese cambio.

-Solo digamos que le hice una promesa a la persona que me salvo la vida. –contesto.

-Wow… el gran Jake Muller está enamorado… bravo. –dijo Christie quien aplaudía con sarcasmo. –No sé si llorar de la emoción o vomitar de lo patético que te escuchaste.

-Qué esperas Christie, cumple tu misión y mátame. –dijo Jake.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque gracias a tus nuevas habilidades, mis dardos venenosos resultan inútiles para matarte. –dijo Christie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Jake.

-Birkin y Nikolai me informaron todo acerca de ti y de los experimentos a los que fuiste sometido, me dijeron que además de tu fuerza también eras inmune al veneno más letal y aunque no puedo matarte con mis dardos, si puedo matar a Drake y a tu amiga... será divertido ver tu cara de horror cuando los veas morir lenta y dolorosamente. –contesto la asesina.

Christie le da la orden a los J'avo para que sometan a Jake, mientras que esta última se aproximó con Nate y Lara.

-Y bien, quien de ustedes será el primero en morir. –dijo Christie.

-Oye primor, si nos dejas vivir te diremos como llegar hasta Alexandreta. –dijo Nate.

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero en vista de que mataste a mi mentor Lazarevic creo que declinare tu oferta, además la señorita Birkin tiene los medios suficientes para encontrarla. –dijo Christie.

Christie comenzó a registrar los bolsillos de ambos aventuraros, hasta que encontró el cuaderno de Lara.

-De manera que con este pequeño cuaderno han logrado venir hasta aquí, interesante… -dijo Christie mientras pasaba las páginas del cuaderno. –La señorita Birkin me pagara muy bien en cuanto le lleve esto.

En eso Lara dijo:

-No me cabe la menor duda… pude reconocerte por esa cicatriz que tienes en la mano derecha, Christie.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –pregunto la chica.

-Que acaso no me reconoces… soy yo, Lara Croft… nos conocimos en el internado hace 20 años.

-Lo siento pero creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona. –dijo Christie.

-Claro que no, solíamos ser compañeras en el internado y… -dijo Lara cuando fue encañonada por Christie.

-Creo que mejor te matare a ti primero para que cierres la puta boca. –dijo la asesina.

Pero cuando Christie estaba por jalar del gatillo, es atacada sorpresivamente por la espalda con una pistola taser dejándola sumamente aturdida, el grupo volteo la mirada y se percataron de que Moira había quien disparo, esto hizo que Jake y Nate reaccionaran rápidamente para atacar a los J'avo, mientras que el ex mercenario se encargó de uno de ellos torciéndole el cuello, el caza tesoros se ocupa del otro arrojándolo por el acantilado.

-Para que aprendas a no meterte con una Burton, perra. –dijo Moira mientras continuaba dándole descargas eléctricas.

Jake, Lara y Nate estaban impactados en cuanto vieron a Moira como si nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Moira? –le pregunto Jake.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, siento algo adormecido mi hombro pero puedo continuar. –contesto Moira.

-Ya hablaremos luego, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que esa zorra se reponga. –dijo Nate.

Los 4 aventureros toman las armas de los J'avo caídos y se retiran del monasterio dejando atrás a Christie, pero antes de eso Nate y Lara toman algunas de las monedas de oro y el cuaderno, mientras que Moira recoge la pistola de dardos de Christie y la arroja por el acantilado.

-Eso fue por mí y esto es por amenazar a mis amigos. –dijo Moira, luego de darle una patada en el abdomen a la asesina.

Pero cuando lograron llegar a la salida del monasterio se topan con un grupo armado de J'avos los cuales habían matado a varios guardias y a los turistas, en cuanto las B.O.W. vieron a los aventureros les dispararon, lo que obligó al grupo a protegerse de la lluvia de balas.

-Mierda, esos malditos cabrones de nuevo. –dijo Jake.

-Esa perra trajo a todo un escuadrón, son demasiados. –dijo Moira.

-Lo peor es que mataron a esa pobre gente inocente, esto es horrible. –dijo Lara.

En eso Nate se comunica rápidamente con Sully.

-Sully… Sully… me recibes Sully… cambio... Maldita sea la señal se bloqueó. –dijo Nate.

-Y ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer. –dijo Jake.

-Parece que tendremos que resistir hasta que Sully y Sam aparezcan, solo espero no demoren mucho. –dijo Lara.

Jake, Nate, Lara y Moira deciden contraatacar a los J'avo, pero el enfrentamiento se complicó cuando estos últimos al ser heridos comenzaron a mutar de las extremidades.

-¡Pero que demonios! –exclamo Moira.

-Las piernas de esos tipos han mutado en unas patas de saltamontes, jamás había visto algo así. –dijo Lara.

-Son demasiado escurridizos, no puedo darles un tiro certero... mierda como odio a esos cabrones. –dijo Jake.

El grupo comenzó a verse acorralado por los J'avos, cuando de la nada varios de ellos son eliminados por el disparo de un lanzagranadas, Nate y compañía voltearon la mirada y se percataron de que había sido Sully el que disparo desde la camioneta.

-Perdón por la tardanza chicos pero tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar. –dijo Sam.

-Justo a tiempo, Sullivan. –dijo Nate.

-Ahora muevan el culo y suban de una vez, hay que largarse de aquí. –dijo Sully.

Una vez que los 4 aventureros estuvieron arriba de la camioneta, huyen a toda velocidad de la zona.

-¿En donde se habían metido? –pregunto Jake.

-En cuanto vimos ese humo que salía del monasterio decidimos ir por ustedes, pero no sin antes tomar prestado unos cuantos juguetes de esos cabrones mutantes. –dijo Sully.

-creo que tenemos compañía, chicos. –dijo Sam, mirando por el retrovisor.

El grupo se percató de que varios J'avo los perseguían a bordo de motocicletas.

-Genial… -dijo Moira.

-Parece que tendremos que librarnos de esos cabrones. -dijo Nate.

-perfecto, el que mate a mas J'avo le invito un trago. –agrego Jake.

-Cuenta con ello, amigo. –dijo Lara.

-Parece que vas a necesitar esto, pequeña Lara. –dijo Sully, quien le entrega un arco.

-Gracias por el detalle, Sully. –dijo Lara.

Entonces Nate, Jake, Lara y Moira contraatacan a los J'avos, quienes a pesar de ser superiores en número uno a uno fueron eliminados por los aventureros, pero la persecución se tornó complicada cuando un camión armado con una ametralladora pesada aparece.

-No me jodas, es la artillería pesada. –dijo Nate.

-Acelera Sam. –le grito Moira.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo. –contesto.

-hay que destruir ese camión o seremos historia. –dijo Sully.

-Dispárenle a los neumáticos, así perderá el control y se estrellara. –dijo Lara.

El grupo intento disparar a los neumáticos pero los constantes disparos de la ametralladora pesada se los impedía.

-Mierda, hay que jodernos al cabron de la ametralladora primero... –dijo Jake. -Sully, ¿Cuántas balas te quedan en el lanzagranadas?

-Solo queda una. –contesto Sully.

-Pues entonces hay que reservarla para el último ataque. –dijo Nate.

-¿Alguien tiene otra idea de como detener a esa cosa? –pregunto Moira.

-Yo me encargo de la ametralladora, solo necesito que me cubran… confíen en mi. –dijo Lara.

Nate, Jake y Moira cubren a Lara, mientras que esta alisto su arco.

-Chúpate esta, engendro. –dijo Lara, tras disparar una flecha la cual acertó justo en la cabeza del J'avo de la ametralladora pesada.

-esta hecho, ahora disparen a los neumáticos. –grito Jake.

El grupo abre fuego sobre los neumáticos de la camioneta, haciendo que perdiera el control y una vez hecho esto, Nate utiliza el lanzagranadas.

-Hasta nunca pedazo de mierda. –dijo Nate, quien dispara a la camioneta la cual explota en pedazos.

Luego de aquella persecución, el grupo pudo llegar sano y salvo hasta Trabzon, en donde se reunieron en el avión de Sully.

-Ese tiro para joderte al camión fue brillante, Nate. –dijo Jake.

-Sí, aunque gran parte del crédito se lo lleva Lara ya que de no haberse deshecho de la ametralladora igual no estaríamos aquí, por cierto buen tiro. –dijo Nate.

-Y eso que estoy fuera de forma. –dijo Lara.

-Me recordaste a Hawkeye, ese tiro nos salvó el culo a todos -agrego Moira.

-Y bien chicos, ¿qué fue lo que encontraron en el monasterio?... –pregunto Sully. –Estábamos monitoreándolos por la micro cámaras de los anteojos hasta que la señal se perdió.

En eso Nate le muestra las monedas a Sully, dejándolo sumamente impactado.

-Valla, esto es impresionante… Monedas persas auténticas. –dijo Sully.

-Asi es amigo, encontramos muchas de estas en una gruta que se ocultaba detrás de los muros de una iglesia, pero lo sorprendente fue que también encontramos un templo pagano, ahí había mas monedas como esta aunque para nuestra mala suerte solo pudimos tomar unas cuantas, y todo por culpa de esa perra. –dijo Nate.

-¿Te refieres a la gemela malvada de la novia de Jake? –pregunto Sam.

-No exactamente, la persona que nos embosco era una asesina profesional la cual fue contratada por Nikolai y la Birkin malvada, su nombre era Christie Allen. –contesto Moira.

-¿Cómo dices, la asesina más famosa del mundo? –pregunto Sully.

-Asi es, estaba a nada de matarnos de no ser por Moira quien nos salvó el culo. –contesto Nate.

-Por cierto Moira, ¿Cómo fue que lograste sobrevivir a los dardos envenenados de Christie?... ¿llevabas chaleco anti balas? –le pregunto Lara.

-No, no llevaba ningún chaleco y si no me creen aquí está la prueba. –contesto Moira, quien se descubre el hombro para mostrarles el lugar donde Christie le disparo el dardo.

Todos se quedaron impactados en cuanto vieron que el dardo solo le había causado un leve salpullido a Moira.

-No puedo creer esto, los dardos que Christie usa para matar a sus víctimas están compuestos con el veneno de la mamba negra, hubieras muerto en cuestión de minutos. –dijo Jake.

-De hecho Jake, no eres el único que posees habilidades especiales. –dijo Moira.

-Espera un momento, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que tu también eres como Jake? –pregunto Nate.

-Mas o menos, aunque yo no poseo fuerza sobre humana como Jake, desarrolle una inmunidad al veneno por muy letal que este sea y eso lo comprobé cuando fui a california de vacaciones con helena, en aquella ocasión estábamos de campamento cuando una serpiente de cascabel me mordió, aunque increíblemente solo sentí una leve picazón nada más. –contesto Moira.

-Valla, eso es increíble. –dijo Sam.

-Y no solo eso, ya que además de mi inmunidad al veneno, también desarrolle la increíble habilidad de aprender cualquier cosa con tan solo verla u oírla… ahora entienden el por qué puedo leer y entender el latín antiguo y todo esto gracias al virus que me inocularon mientras estuve cautiva en esa isla maldita.

-Entonces eso lo explica todo… nos dejaste a todos sin palabras, amiga. -dijo Lara.

-Y volviendo al tema de la búsqueda, ¿qué más hallaron además de las monedas y ese templo pagano? –dijo Sully.

-Además de encontrar cientos de esqueletos, hallamos esto dentro del templo un sarcófago que pertenecía a un general del propio Teodosio el grande. –respondió Nate, quien le muestra el medallón con la esmeralda a Sully.

-¡Esto es impresionante!… -Exclamo Sully. –cualquier coleccionista pagaría una buena suma por él.

-Lo interesante de este talismán es que además de ser egipcio, también aparece en un óleo de Teodosio el grande pero aún más impactante fue cuando descubrimos el cuerpo del dichoso general, el cual al parecer fue sepultado vivo junto con el medallón. –dijo Lara.

-Sepultado vivo… que aterrador. –dijo Sam.

-Oigan ratones de biblioteca, quiero que le echen un vistazo a esta foto que tome. –dijo Moira.

Enseguida Lara, Nate y los demás se acercan con Moira quien a través de la laptop les muestra aquella fotografía.

-¿de donde tomaste esta foto, amiga? –le pregunto Lara.

-Poco antes de adentrarnos en la gruta vi este óleo en uno de los muros, parece representar el funeral de alguien importante, pero lo que me llamo mucho la atención fue que el medallón con la esmeralda aparece en el cuello del difunto pero también fíjense en esas 2 cruces que sostiene en las manos… una normal y la otra esta invertida. –dijo Moira.

-¿Qué no se supone que cruces invertidas representan algo satánico? –se preguntó Jake.

Lara contesto.

-En realidad la cruz invertida representa a la cruz de san pedro, uno de los apóstoles de Jesucristo y el sujeto que está plasmado en el óleo no es otro que el propio Constantino el grande.

-Un momento, esta debe ser la siguiente pista. –dijo Nate

-Explícate, chico. –dijo Sully.

-Bueno, según la leyenda Constantino fue curado de la lepra luego de ser bautizado por el papa silvestre I y como muestra de agradecimiento el emperador le otorgo la autoridad de roma y de la parte occidental del imperio romano a la iglesia. –dijo Nate.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que la siguiente pista quizá se encuentre en roma. –dijo Lara.

-más bien debe encontrarse en el mero corazón de la iglesia católica. –dijo Nate.

-¿En el vaticano?... ¡no jodan! –exclamo Moira.

-la pista para llegar al descubrimiento más grande de la historia se encuentra en uno de los sitios más vigilados del mundo… grandioso –dijo Jake con cierto sarcasmo.

-Descuida Jake, ya pensaremos en algo para pasar desapercibidos, lo que debemos hacer es alistarnos para salir de inmediato. –dijo Nate.

-Mientras más rápido mejor… -dijo Sam. –recuerden que esa gemela loca y esa escoria comunista están pisándonos los talones.

-No se preocupen en cuanto termine de cargar combustible, nos iremos. –dijo Sully.

Luego de algunos minutos el grupo partió con rumbo hacia su nuevo destino, la ciudad del vaticano.

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones del monasterio Janeth Birkin y Nikolai llegaron al y se reunieron con Christie.

-espero que tengas una buena explicación para justificar tu fracaso, Christie. –dijo Janeth.

-tenía todo bajo control, pero nunca imagine que Jake y Drake tuvieran aliados, especialmente esa pequeña zorra de apellido Burton que resulto ser inmune a mis dardos venenosos. –dijo Christie.

-¿Burton?... he escuchado ese apellido me suena familiar… -dijo Nikolai. –Recuerdo que uno de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. tenía el mismo apellido, ¿será acaso una coincidencia?

-Seguramente esa tal Burton de la que habla Christie debe estar registrada en algunos archivos que Neo Umbrella recolecto hace un par de años, ahí tendremos la respuesta. –dijo Janeth. –dijo Nikolai.

-Pero aún hay más… -dijo Christie. –Resulta que Jake y Drake tienen en su poder un cuaderno en el que explica algunas pistas de esta búsqueda. –dijo Christie.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces encuéntrenlos y cuando eso suceda apodérense de ese cuaderno, no dejare que un grupo de inútiles se interponga en mi camino… ahora preparen todo para irnos rumbo a Italia.

-Yo también iré con ustedes… -dijo Christie. –Debo terminar mi trabajo, pero también quiero darle una lección a esa zorra que se atrevió a humillarme, solo si me dan una parte del tesoro que tanto buscan.

-Si es así, entonces bienvenida al equipo, señorita Allen… -dijo Janeth. –sus habilidades nos vendrán bien en esta búsqueda.

-No la defraudare, señorita Birkin… téngalo por seguro. -dijo Christie.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MOSTRADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO 5

PROFANADORES DE LA SANTA SEDE

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Nate y Lara analizaron con detalle la reliquia obtenida del monasterio, pero la arqueóloga estaba muy distraída.

-¿Que ocurre compañera? Te noto como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar. –dijo Nate.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que aún estoy tratando de asimilar lo que paso en el monasterio, por poco y nos joden. –contesto.

-Lara, si no te conociera diría que hay algo que te tiene muy afligida y no creo que solo sea por esos mutantes asesinos que casi nos matan.

-Bueno, el motivo que me tiene así es por aquella persona que intento acabar con nosotros. –dijo la arqueóloga

-¿Te refieres a esa asesina de nombre Christie? –le pregunto Moira

-Asi es… -contesto. –De hecho te sorprenderá saber que fue mi mejor amiga cuando estuve en el internado hace años.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! –Le pregunto Sam.

-Creo que es mejor que les cuente desde el principio. –dijo Lara, quien comenzó a contarles acerca de ello.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Londres, Inglaterra 14 años atrás._

 _La joven Lara Croft se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel internado para señoritas, cuando de repente es increpada por un par de chicas mucho más grandes que ella._

 _-Valla, valla pero si es la pequeña nerd… ja ja ja… veamos que lees ahora. –dijo una de ellas, tras quitarle su libro._

 _-Oye devuélveme mi libro, Valerie. –le reclamo Lara._

 _-No después de habernos delatado a mí y a Katherine con la madre superiora. –le dijo la chica._

 _-Saben muy bien que está prohibido fumar en la escuela, solo cumplía con las reglas. –contesto Lara._

 _-Sí, pues ahora te vamos a dar una lección por soplona, estúpida nerd. –dijo la otra chica de nombre Katherine._

 _La chica de nombre Valerie comenzó a arrancar las páginas del libro de Lara, lo que provocó el enojo de esta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la otra acosadora le pone el pie a Lara haciendo que se tropezara, y una vez hecho la acosadora de nombre Katherine le dio un golpe en el abdomen._

 _-Esto te enseñara a no meterte con nosotras, nerd. –dijo la chica acosadora._

 _Mientras Lara era sometida por Katherine, su compañera continuaba arrancando las páginas del libro de Lara._

 _-Por favor deténganse… ese libro significa mucho para mí. –dijo Lara con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Las 2 acosadoras continuaban regocijándose con Lara, hasta que de pronto una de ellas es sorpresivamente golpeada por Christie._

 _-ya basta ustedes 2… déjenla en paz a Lara. –dijo aquella joven de cabellera blanca._

 _-Este no es tu asunto, estúpida huérfana… vete o de lo contrario te pasara lo mismo que a esta nerd. –dijo la acosadora Katherine._

 _Pero ninguna de las acosadoras imagino la reacción de Christie quien logra aturdir con una violenta bofetada a una de ellas, la otra acosadora apenas si logro golpearla, pero la peliblanca termino por someterla en el suelo._

 _-Ya entendieron verdad… y cuidado con que vuelva a ver que se metan con Lara o les ira peor. –dijo Christie de modo desafiante._

 _Luego de que las acosadoras se marcharan del lugar, Christie fue en auxilio de Lara._

 _-¿Estas bien Lara?_

 _-No muy bien, esa patada me saco el aire… dios como duele. –respondió._

 _Christie ayudo a reincorporar a Lara para luego ir hacia su dormitorio._

 _-Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo, Christie… aunque temo que la madre superiora vuelva a reprenderte de nuevo y todo por mi culpa._

 _-No te preocupes Lara, no será la primera vez que me reprendan, además fue por una buena causa… no iba a permitir que se metieran contigo._

 _-si lo se amiga, es más yo personalmente hablare con la madre superiora de lo ocurrido y seguramente no te castigaran. -dijo Lara._

 _-Tu siempre tan amable conmigo, Lara. –dijo Christie._

 _-Oye para eso somos amigas, de hecho eres la única que tengo aquí… -dijo Lara. –Fuiste la única que no me miro con hostilidad cuando llegue aquí hace apenas 2 meses._

 _-si algo no puedo tolerar es que se aprovechen de la gente buena y… Auch... –dijo Christie, resintiéndose de la mano._

 _-Dios, estas sangrando, amiga… déjame curar esa herida. –dijo Lara._

 _-Auch… eso arde… -dijo Christie._

 _-No te preocupes, con esto sanara en poco tiempo. –dijo Lara, tras vendarle la mano._

 _-Gracias por curarme, Lara… sabes, tienes el talento para ser doctora. –dijo Christie._

 _-Solo tengo algunos conocimientos médicos, no es para tanto… -dijo Lara. –Además lo mio es la arqueología._

 _-Sí, sé muy bien que tu gran sueño es ser una prominente arqueóloga, estoy seguro que lo lograras, Lara._

 _-Y tú también lograras cumplir tu sueño de ser la mejor agente del servicio de inteligencia secreto, tal como lo fue tu padre. –dijo Lara._

 _Lara noto una cierta tristeza en Christie._

 _-Lo lamento Christie, no fue mi intención el hacerte sentir mal._

 _-No te preocupes Lara, sé que lo dijiste sin mala intención… -dijo ella. –Y me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirte que me consideres como tu hermana._

 _-De hecho yo iba a pedirte lo mismo, amiga… -dijo Lara. –hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas en el internado y me honraría también que fueras mi hermana mayor._

 _-entonces… ¿hermanas? –pregunto Christie, levantando su meñique._

 _-Asi es… Hermanas… –dijo Lara uniendo su dedo meñique con el de su nueva hermana Christie. -Y te prometo que te siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y esa es la historia de Christie y mía, ¿Qué opinan?

-Nos dejaste sin palabras, Lara…pero si eran tan unidas en el internado entonces… ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió después? –pregunto Jake.

-Cuando mi estancia en el internado concluyo, no quería irme sabiendo que ella estaría sola así que le dije que regresaría por ella, pero para adoptarla mis padres y yo tuvimos que esperar unos meses, y una vez que volvimos por ella, nos enteramos de que se había fugado del internado, mi familia hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarla pero sin éxito alguno, no volví a saber de ella hasta este día, es por eso que me impacto el verla convertida en una asesina consumada. –contesto.

-Pero ¿y que le paso a sus padres? –pregunto Moira.

Lara contesto.

-Su madre murió de cáncer cuando Christie apenas tenía 4 años, y su padre murió en una misión en medio oriente, ya que el se desempeñaba como agente del servicio de inteligencia de toda Inglaterra y debido a lo demandante que era su trabajo, Christie paso gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia en aquel internado.

-Cielos que historia tan triste, en cierto modo la compadezco. –dijo Sam.

-El solo imaginarme lo que vivió después de abandonar el internado, me provoca un nudo en la garganta. –dijo Lara.

-Si te refieres a Lazarevic, entonces imagínate lo peor. –dijo Jake.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas ¿cómo es que conoces a Christie y a Lazarevic? –pregunto Nate.

-Yo los conocí hace unos 7 años en Nigeria, en aquella ocasión a Nikolai y un selecto grupo de mercenarios entre ellos yo, fuimos contratados por la guerrilla de aquel país con el propósito de derrocar al gobierno, pero además de nosotros también estaba Lazarevic y sus mercenarios, siendo Christie la más destacada de todos ellos, desde el momento que la vi en acción me quede impresionado por la forma tan brutal con la que mataba a sus víctimas, de hecho tenía casi el mismo estilo de combate de Lazarevic. –contesto Jake.

-Me cuesta creer que mi amiga haya sido entrenada por un psicópata desalmado como lo fue ese tal Lazarevic. –dijo Lara.

-Y a partir de ese momento, Nikolai y Lazarevic empezaron a trabajar juntos en otras misiones donde les eran requeridos sus servicios, pero lo curioso era que Christie no hablaba con nadie del peloton, salvo con Lazarevic y Nikolai, pero no fue hasta después de un tiempo comencé a ganarme la confianza de ella, me conto que Lazarevic sabia quienes habían asesinado a su padre por lo que no dudo ni un momento en unirse a su grupo de mercenarios. –dijo Jake.

-Ahora entiendo esa mirada de odio que tenía hacia mí. –dijo Nate.

-Y que lo digas amigo, la noticia de la muerte de Lazarevic conmociono a todo el mundo de los mercenarios, pero especialmente a Christie quien juro matar a aquel que acabo con la vida de su mentor. –dijo Jake.

-genial, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con la gemela desquiciada de Sherry y esa escoria comunista, ahora tenemos que lidiar con esa zorra resentida de la vida. –dijo Moira.

-Tal parece que después de lo de hoy, me quedo en claro que la Christie que yo conocí no es más que un triste recuerdo. –dijo Lara con resignación.

-Asi es la vida, Lara... algunas personas se quedan y otras se van de nuestras vidas... –dijo Sam.

-Me duele decirlo pero tienes razón, amiga. –dijo Sam.

Luego de 2 horas de viaje en avión y otra más en auto, el grupo llego por fin a las inmediaciones del vaticano.

-Valla, creí que nunca llegaríamos. –dijo Sully.

-En mis andanzas como mercenario visite Italia un par de veces, pero esta es la primera que visitare el vaticano. –dijo Jake.

-¿y ahora que es lo siguiente en la lista de pistas? –pregunto Moira.

Nate contesto.

-Encontrar la tumba de Constantino el grande por supuesto.

-¿Y al menos tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar esa dichosa tumba? –pregunto Sam.

Lara contesto.

-Originalmente la basílica de san pedro fue edificada sobre la antigua basílica la cual fue mandada a construir por el propio Constantino y donde se cree que fue sepultado.

-Pero según lo que menciono tu padre alguna vez, nuestro amigo Constantino estaba sepultado en la capilla de los santos apóstoles en Turquía, ¿cómo es eso posible? –Pregunto Sully

-Lo leí en los apuntes de mi padre… -contesto Lara. –al parecer investigo con detalle la capilla de los santos apóstoles hasta dar con la cripta de Constantino, pero en lugar de encontrar su cuerpo solo encontró un grabado de 2 cruces, tal como las que aparecen en aquel oleo que vimos en el monasterio.

-Valla, no cabe duda que el buen Richard era un verdadero genio, siempre estaba un paso adelante de los mejores arqueólogos del mundo. –dijo Sully.

-Yo personalmente no se qué será más difícil, si encontrar la tumba o pasar desapercibidos ante los miles de ojos que vigilan el lugar. –dijo Moira.

-¿Al menos ya pensaron en un plan para pasar de incognito? –pregunto Sam.

-Mierda, creo que no pensamos en eso. –dijo Lara.

-Si me dan algunos minutos creo poder solucionar su problema. –dijo Jake.

-No sé qué estés tramando, pero espero que sea de utilidad. –dijo Lara.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de espera, el grupo vio llegar a Jake con unas bolsas negras.

-Listo amigos, conseguí nuestro pasaporte para pasar inadvertidos en la santa sede. –dijo Jake.

En cuanto el grupo vio el contenido de las bolsas, se quedó algo sorprendidos

-Túnicas de monjas y sacerdotes, ¿Es en serio? –pregunto Moira, levantando la ceja.

-Oigan si no queremos llamar la atención, creo que estos trajes son adecuados para lograrlo, además quien podría sospechar de un religioso. –dijo Jake

-En eso tienes razón Jake… -Dijo Sam. –Y por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste estas vestimentas?

-Los tome prestados de un autobús que transportaba a varios clérigos... –contesto Jake. –supongo que ahora estaré condenado por ello.

-Descuida amigo, al menos no serás el único. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno mírenlo por el lado bueno, al menos estos trajes son cómodos. –dijo Sully.

Tras colocarse sus atuendos religiosos, el grupo se dirigió hacia el vaticano, llegaron a la plaza de san pedro la cual estaba abarrotada de turistas, monjas y clérigos.

-Aunque no soy católica debo admitir que es un lugar muy bello. –dijo Moira.

-No cabe duda que Miguel Ángel fue un verdadero genio al crear esta obra maestra del renacimiento. –dijo Lara

-Ya ansió fotografiar la capilla Sixtina, ah por cierto casi olvido la Selfie… acérquense chicas. –dijo Sam, luego de tras una selfie junto a Lara y Moira.

-Creo que en eso de las Selfies voy a pasar mientras estemos aquí. –dijo Nate.

-Déjame adivinar, Elena no sabe que estas aquí. –dijo Jake

-Asi es amigo, Ella además de que siempre ha querido venir al vaticano, de hecho tampoco sabe acerca de esta aventura.

-Cielos amigo, parece que estas metido en un gran lio. –dijo Jake.

-tranquilízate chico, en cuanto Elena vea que encontraste la tumba de Alejandro Magno y sus tesoros seguramente se alegrara. –dijo Sully.

-No sabía que tu esposa se llamaba como mi novia… -dijo Moira. -¿y es bonita?

-Mírala por ti misma. –Dijo Nate mostrándole una foto de ella que tenía en su móvil.

Lara y Sam se asombraron al ver la foto de Elena.

-¿Tu esposa es Elena Fisher?... ¡Wow! ¡Esta si es una verdadera sorpresa!... –exclamo Lara. –Su programa de arqueología era mi favorito, jamás me lo perdía.

-Si, aún recuerdo cuando le cambiabas de canal sin previo aviso, mientras miraba mis películas o mis series de anime. –dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Que buenos tiempos aquellos… -dijo Lara. –Oye Nate ¿y crees que después de que termine esta aventura pueda conocerla? No sabes cuánto he añorado su autógrafo y una foto con ella.

-Por supuesto Lara, cuenta con ello. –dijo Nate.

Poco después el grupo entro a la basílica con el fin de encontrar la pista que los llevaría hacia la tumba de Constantino.

-La basílica es muy grande, como vamos a encontrar esa jodida tumba. –dijo Moira.

-cuida tu lenguaje Moira, recuerda que estas vestida de religiosa así que trata de no llamar la atención. –dijo Sam.

-Lo siento pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que la gemela malvada de Sherry, El cabron ruso y esa perra asesina están siguiéndonos los pasos. –dijo Moira.

-No te preocupes Moira, creo saber en dónde puede estar. –dijo Lara.

-parece que me leíste el pensamiento Lara. –agrego Nate.

-Ok ratones de biblioteca, al menos saben en dónde está la tumba. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno, si esta basílica fue edificada sobre la primera que mando a construir Constantino, entonces eso quiere decir que tanto los vestigios de esta última como la tumba deben estar en la parte más profunda de este lugar. –dijo Lara.

-¿Te refieres a la necrópolis vaticana? –pregunto Sam.

-Asi es, seguramente ahí debe encontrarse la tumba de Constantino el grande. –contesto Lara.

-Brillante deducción chicos, excepto por un pequeño inconveniente.- dijo Sully

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sully? –pregunto Nate.

-Pues resulta que el acceso a la necrópolis vaticana es extremadamente difícil, ya que según tengo entendido solo se puede ingresar con un permiso especial, además de que aparte de los guardias que vigilan la entrada, seguramente debe haber más de ellos en el interior. –contesto Sully.

-No hará falta que entremos todos, Nate, Jake y yo entraremos a esas catacumbas, el resto de ustedes se quedara aquí, estaremos en contacto con los transmisores y si ven algo sospechoso avísenos de inmediato. –dijo Lara.

-Bien, ahora solo falta crear una distracción… vamos Moira como lo ensayamos. –dijo Sam.

-Entendido amiga. –asintió Moira.

Sam y Moira se aproximaron lentamente hacia la entrada de las catacumbas, la cual era vigilada por 4 guardias y una vez que estuvieron enfrente, Sam finge un desmayo mientras que Moira comenzó a llamar la atención de toda la gente presente incluidos los guardias los cuales abandonan su puesto para ayudar a Sam, esto lo aprovecharon Nate, Lara y Jake para entrar en las catacumbas vaticanas.

-Listo, estamos adentro ahora a buscar la tumba. –dijo Nate.

-Nunca imagine que Sam fuera tan buena actriz, su actuación es digna de un Oscar. –agrego Jake.

-Es otra de sus facetas y la verdad es muy buena, suerte que los guardias mordieron el azuelo. –dijo Lara.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de aquellas catacumbas, pudieron contemplar la majestuosidad arquitectónica y artística del lugar.

-Valla, en verdad es un lugar increíble, y pensar que el gran anhelo de mi padre siempre fue el explorar las catacumbas vaticanas. –dijo Lara.

-Por lo visto no escatimaron gastos en construir todas estas criptas. –dijo Jake.

-Eso es porque aquí se encuentran todos los papas de la historia, siendo San pedro el más importante de todos. –dijo Nate.

-De acuerdo con el mapa, la entrada a la necrópolis se encuentra a un costado de la tumba de san pedro y seguramente habrá más guardias custodiando los pasillos. –dijo Nate.

-Descuiden amigos, lo tengo solucionado. –dijo Jake, quien saca unas pistolas con silenciador.

-Oye pero qué diablos piensas hacer, Jake. –dijo Lara al ver las pistolas.

-Tranquila primor, estas pistolas solo disparan tranquilizantes. –dijo Jake.

-¿dónde sacaste estas pistolas? –le pregunto Nate.

-Son cortesía de Moira, al parecer los transmisores no fue lo único que tomo de las cosas de su novia. –contesto.

-Valla, que astuta es Moria… -dijo Lara. –Solo espero que no se meta en problemas por esto.

Durante el trayecto por las catacumbas, los aventureros se encontraron con varios guardias, los cuales fueron neutralizados sin problema alguno y tras varios minutos de estar recorriendo aquellos pasillos, los 3 aventureros llegan hasta la tumba de san pedro y aun lado de esta se encontraba la entrada a la necrópolis vaticana.

-Y ahí lo tienen amigos… la tumba de san pedro. –dijo Nate.

-Nunca pensé que estaría no solo ante la tumba de uno de los apóstoles de Jesús sino que también estamos en uno de los lugares más secretos del mundo, ojala y mi padre viviera para ver esto. –agrego Lara.

-Ahora entiendo porque no dejan entrar a cualquiera, ya vieron la cantidad de huesos que hay en las catacumbas, debe haber cientos o quizás miles. –dijo Jake.

-Ya vieron esas cúpulas, seguramente deben ser parte de la vieja basílica, lo cual significa que la tumba de Constantino debe estar en alguna parte de aquí. –dijo Nate.

Los 3 aventureros comenzaron la búsqueda, la cual se tornó algo compleja debido a que tenían que mover con cuidado aquellas osamentas y otros artefactos antiguos que estaban regados en el lugar.

Pero no fue hasta que debajo de pila de osamentas Lara descubrió lo que parcia ser la loza de una tumba muy rara, la cual estaba incrustada en el suelo, por lo que Lara tuvo que soplar el polvo que la cubría, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron lo que estaba grabado en dicha loza.

-¡Por dios! –exclamo Lara.

-No tiene nombre ni fecha, lo único que está grabado son esas 2 cruces. –dijo Jake.

-Son las mismas cruces que vimos plasmadas en aquel oleo del monasterio… santo cielo, entonces esta es… la tumba de Constantino el grande. –dijo Nate.

-¡bingo!... al fin dimos con este cabron. –dijo Jake.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que mover la loza del suelo. –dijo Lara.

-deja que yo me encargue del trabajo pesado, primor. –dijo el ex mercenario.

Pero increíblemente Jake no pudo levantar aquella loza.

-Ah mierda… es como si estuviera incrustada en el piso.

-Espera Jake… -dijo Lara. –Parece que hay algo más grabado en la lápida.

Luego de remover por completo el polvo de la lápida, descubren un hueco en forma de sol grabado en la parte inferior.

-Ese sol es idéntico al sol que estaba grabado en aquella estatua de las catacumbas de santa Sofía… Lara, estás pensando lo mismo que yo. –dijo Nate.

-Desde luego, amigo… Y Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo Lara.

La bella arqueóloga saco el medallón y tal como lo hiciera Nate en aquella estatua, lo coloco en aquel hueco.

-No pasó nada… maldita sea, habremos pasado por alto algo. -dijo Lara.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora que? –pregunto Jake.

-No lo entiendo, la figura parece ser la misma del medallón… a menos que. –dijo Nate, quien saco el medallón que obtuvo del monasterio.

El caza tesoros coloca el medallón en aquel hueco y de forma sorprendente la tumba comenzó a abrirse, dentro de esta se encontraba un esqueleto que tenía vestimentas rojas con acabados dorados, en ambas manos sostenía 2 cruces, la primera era de bronce y estaba invertida y la otra era una cruz hecha de oro y joyas preciosas, pero aún más impresionante fue aquel medallón en forma de sol el cual estaba adornado con una esmeralda en el centro el cual adornaba el cuello de aquel esqueleto

-Por todos los cielos… ¡es Constantino el grande! –exclamo Nate.

-Si, y está bien muerto. –agrego Jake.

-Sin duda este puede ser uno de los hallazgos más importantes de los últimos tiempos... le tomare unas fotos para enviárselas a Sam. –dijo Lara, mientras tomaba las fotos con su teléfono movil.

Acto seguido, Nate se comunica con Sully.

-me copias Sully.

- _Justo y claro chico, las chicas y yo estábamos preocupados, ¿cómo va todo por ahí abajo?_

-Al principio fue algo tedioso el camino, pero al fin dimos con el premio mayor… en estos momentos estamos enfrente del buen Constantino y lo mejor de todo es que encontramos 3 reliquias de incalculable valor. –dijo Nate.

- _Eso es fantástico, jamás dude ni un minuto de ustedes._ –dijo Sully detrás de la línea.

–Asi es Sully, de hecho le envié un par de fotos a Sam para que puedan verlas. –dijo Lara.

De repente el teléfono de Lara comenzó a vibrar y tras revisarlo noto que había recibido un mensaje que decía: _gracias por_ _ahorrarnos la búsqueda, su recompensa serán un viaje de ida al infierno… Janeth Birkin._

-Maldita sea… no. –decía Lara.

-¿Qué pasa, primor? –le pregunto Jake.

-Era la hermana loca de tu novia, sabe que estamos aquí. -contesto.

-No me jodas, ¿pero cómo es que paso? –le pregunto Nate.

–Al parecer logro rastrear la señal de mi celular y lo peor es que vio las fotos que le envié a Sam. –respondió Lara

-Maldita sea. –dijo Jake

Lara opto por destruir su móvil, mientras que Nate se comunicó de inmediato con Sully.

-Sully… Sully… estas ahí, cambio.

- _Aquí Sully… ¿Porque te oyes tan alterado?_ –pregunto.

-Escucha con atención Sully, quiero que tú y las chicas salgan de la basílica lo antes posible. –dijo Nate.

 _-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ocurrió, chico?_ –pregunto Sully.

-Nos han rastreado, la gemela loca y Nikolai saben que estamos aquí... de algún modo lograron hackear el celular de Lara –contesto Nate.

- _Oh no Maldita sea_. –dijo Sully.

-Destruyan sus celulares de inmediato, Nos veremos afuera de la basílica–dijo Nate.

- _De acuerdo chicos, ahora muevan el culo antes de que esos cabrones mutantes aparezcan… Sully fuera._ –dijo cortando la llamada.

Luego de la llamada, los 3 aventureros sustrajeron las reliquias de la tumba para luego escapar rápidamente de las catacumbas, al llegar a la salida vieron a varios guardias resguardándola.

-Maldita sea como rayos vamos a salir de aquí. –dijo Jake.

-Aún tenemos puestos nuestros atuendos religiosos, si actuamos como tal quizás podamos pasar desapercibidos y escapar. –dijo Nate.

-Es bastante arriesgado pero creo que no tenemos alternativa. –agrego Lara.

Los 3 aventureros caminaron hacia la entrada con cierto temor, uno de los guardias les indico que era un área restringida pero Nate respondió en idioma italiano que estaban perdidos, a lo que el guardia solo se limitó a indicarles la salida.

-Dios, eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Jake.

-Wow… No sabía que podías hablar italiano. –dijo Lara.

\- È un altro dei miei talenti, signorina (es otro de mis talentos, señorita) –le respondió el caza tesoros.

-ya habrá tiempo de que nos enseñes italiano, amigo… ahora solo nos queda reunirnos con Sully y las chicas para largarnos de una vez por todas. –dijo Jake.

Pero justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de abandonar la basílica, comenzaron a escucharse disparos de armas de fuego, esto provoco que la gente huyera despavorida del lugar mientras que otros se tiraron al suelo para protegerse, los 3 aventureros levantaron la mirada se percataron de la presencia de varios J'avos.

Varios elementos del cuerpo de seguridad del vaticano se enfrentan a los J'avos, los cuales al ser heridos comenzaron a mutar del cuerpo, cosa que preocupo a Jake y compañía.

-Maldita sea, esos cabrones ya están aquí. –dijo Nate.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerles frente si queremos salir de aquí. –agrego Lara.

-Pero tendrá que ser rápido, recuerden que si la gente del vaticano descubre lo que hicimos estaremos jodidos. –dijo Jake.

Tras un breve enfrentamiento, Nate y Lara se encargaron de eliminar a varios J'avos, mientras que Jake también se deshizo de otros con ataques físicos, pero cuando pensaron que todo había terminado, hace su aparición el temible Black Tyrant, quien intentó golpear a los 3 aventureros con sus potentes puños, pero afortunadamente lograron esquivar el ataque.

Lara y Nate le disparan a la B.O.W. en infinidad de ocasiones, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Maldición, ese cabron es muy fuerte, las balas no le hicieron nada. –dijo Lara.

-Hay que pensar en un plan para detenerlo o las cosas se pondrán peor. –agrego Nate.

-Descuiden amigos, dejen que yo me encargue de ese grandulón imbécil. –dijo Jake

-Pero tu solo no podrás con el. –dijo Lara.

-No te preocupen, se lo que hago. –dijo Jake.

Acto seguido, el ex mercenario encara al Tyrant.

-Qué esperas pedazo de mierda, atácame con todo lo que tienes. –dijo Jake.

El temible Tyrant lanza un poderoso golpe sobre Jake, pero este último logra detenerlo de forma increíble.

-Demasiado lento. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario contraataca con una fuerte patada tan fuerte que hizo retroceder al Tyrant y acto seguido ataca nuevamente ahora con una serie de puñetazos, Nate y Lara se quedaron impresionados ante la demostración de Jake.

-Increíble, Jake le está dando una paliza a esa mole. –dijo Nate.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo… –dijo Lara. –Oye Jake, termina con el para largarnos de aquí.

-Lo se, tan solo déjenme darle el golpe final. –dijo Jake.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a atacar de nuevo, el ex mercenario sintió un ligero piquete en el cuello y segundos después comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Mierda… qué demonios me pasa… -dijo Jake.

El Tyrant se reincorpora y vuelve a atacar a Jake, solo que este último ya no pudo defenderse y termina siendo golpeado por la B.O.W. haciéndolo que se impacte sobre uno de los muros,

-Ahhh… rayos… eso dolió. –dijo Jake resintiéndose de aquel ataque.

Nate y Lara intentaron ir en auxilio de Jake, pero el Tyrant se interpone y los toma fuertemente del cuello.

-Suéltanos, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Nate.

-Dios… no puedo respirar… -decía Lara.

El poderoso Tyrant comenzó a apretar cada vez más del cuello de ambos aventureros, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Janeth Birkin.

-Suéltalos Black Tyrant.

La B.O.W. obedece a las órdenes de Janeth y acto seguido esta última aparece los 3 aventureros, la villana se hacía acompañar de Nikolai, Christie y un grupo de J'avos que los custodiaban.

-Excelente tiro Christie, espero que ese dardo tuyo sea suficiente para detener a Muller. –le dijo Janeth.

-Por supuesto que lo son, ya que están compuestos con el veneno de la avispa marina, los cuales son suficientes para matar a un humano en cuestión de segundos, pero en el caso de Jake solamente neutralizaran sus habilidades sobrehumanas. –dijo Christie.

-Muy Bien, ahora compórtense como buenos chicos y entréguenos las reliquias. –dijo Nikolai.

-Oye estamos en el sitio con más reliquias en el mundo, deberías ser más específico, cara cortada. –dijo Nate.

-Me sorprende que a estas alturas se siga haciendo el intrépido, señor Drake... aunque de no ser por la genial Lara Croft, nada de esto hubiese sido posible, por cierto excelentes fotos. –dijo Janeth.

-Púdrete maldita bruja. –dijo Lara.

Christie le propina una fuerte bofetada a Lara como respuesta haciendo que cayera al suelo, esto provocó el enojo de Nate y Jake quienes intentaron reaccionar pero el Black Tyrant logra someterlo, mientras que Nate es detenido por Nikolai quien lo amenaza con matarlo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Drake… –dijo Nikolai. Ahora entrégueme las reliquias de Constantino o esta pequeña ratita (Lara) será historia.

-está bien, está bien…Aquí están, pero dejen a Lara en paz. –dijo Nate.

Con resignación Nate le entrega las reliquias a los villanos, mientras que Christie esculco a Lara para quitarle la libreta de la búsqueda.

-De manera que esta libreta los ha ayudado a venir hasta aquí, en verdad me tienen sorprendido… -dijo Janeth mientras la hojeaba. –Con esto

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjanos ir. –dijo Lara.

-Me temo que no será sencillo Sr. Drake, ya que gracias a usted el objetivo de "la familia" de conquistar el mundo se ha visto frustrado

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –pregunto Nate.

-Durante siglos, "la Familia" se ha hecho de numerosas reliquias arqueológicas de gran valor, pero ninguna de ellas se compara con El Dorado, la piedra chintamani y el tesoro de la Atlántida de las arenas, cada una de ellas guardaba un poder inmensurable que aquel que se hiciera de ellas dominaría al mundo.

-Se perfectamente de lo que hablas, pero también esos tesoros acarreaba una terrible maldición, hice lo correcto al haberlas destruido. –dijo Nate.

-Cometiste un error muy grave al destruirlas, pero esta vez no dejare que vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos. –dijo Janeth.

Acto seguido, los villanos obligan a Nate y a Lara a ponerse de rodillas.

-Bien, a quien le gustaría morir primero… acaso será nuestro intrépido caza tesoros o la arqueóloga frustrada de Croft. –decía Janeth.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Muller y la otra zorra de Burton? –pregunto Nikolai.

-Para el tengo preparado algo muy especial y en cuanto a Burton encárguense de buscarla, no debe estar muy lejos. –dijo Janeth.

-Si me lo permite me gustaría ser yo quien le de caza a esa pequeña zorra que se atrevió a humillarme, claro que eso le costara otros 500 mil y un 5% del tesoro de Alejandro magno. –dijo Christie.

-De acuerdo Christie, pero la quiero con vida. –le dijo Janeth.

Janeth les da la orden a J'avos a que mataran a Nate y a Lara, pero justo en ese momento un comando armado aparece en el lugar y elimina a varios J'avos.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Janeth.

-Mierda, es la maldita B.S.A.A. –agrego Nikolai.

Entonces comienza un violento tiroteo entre ambos bandos, esto lo aprovecha Nate y Lara quienes en un movimiento rápido logran arrebatarle la libreta y una de las reliquias a los villanos.

-Listo el botín es nuestro, ahora larguémonos de aquí. –dijo Nate.

-Hay otra salida cerca de la capilla Sixtina, ahí podremos escapar… –agrego Lara.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo? –le pregunto Nate a Jake.

-Aun siento adormecido el cuerpo, pero puedo continuar. –contesto.

Nate, Lara y Jake logran escabullase en medio del tiroteo, Janeth y los otros 2 villanos solamente miraban debido a que se estaban cubriendo de los disparos, la villana le ordena a los J'avos que detengan a los 3 aventureros, pero estos son abatidos por los agentes de la B.S.A.A.

-Maldición, esos bastardos se están llevando las reliquias. –dijo Christie.

-Janeth, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, vámonos o tendremos al resto de B.S.A.A. sobre nosotros. –dijo Nikolai.

-No dejare que escapen… -dijo Janeth. –Detenlos Christie, no me importa si los matas pero no dejes que se lleven las reliquias.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Birkin. –dijo la bella asesina.

Janeth y Nikolai se alistaron para abandonar la basílica, los cuales fueron ayudados por los J'avos y Black Tyrant quienes cubrieron a ambos villanos de los ataques de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. mientras que Christie persiguió a Nate y compañía.

Los 3 aventureros por su parte llegaron hasta la capilla Sixtina donde efectivamente encontraron la salida y justo cuando estaban por abandonar el recinto, Christie aparece de la nada y se interpone.

-¿Van a algún lado? –les pregunto la asesina.

-Maldita sea, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Nate.

-Fueron muy ingenuos al pensar que podían escapar así de fácil… -dijo Christie. –Ahora entréguenme las reliquias o tendré que quitárselas a la fuerza.

-Y tú crees que te las vamos a dar de la manera más atenta. –dijo Jake.

-Que puedes hacer tú en tu condición, Muller... gracias a mi pequeño regalo estas más débil que un gatito. –dijo Christie.

-Descuida Jake, Lara y yo nos encargaremos de ella. –dijo Nate.

-Temía que dijeras eso, Nate… pero creo que no tenemos opción. –dijo Lara

-Perfecto, esto lo hará más divertido. –dijo la asesina.

El intrépido caza tesoros en lanzar el primer golpe, pero la bella asesina lo esquiva con facilidad y acto seguido es ella la que contrataca con unos cuantos golpes que dejaron a Nate algo magullado.

-Ah mierda eso dolió. –dijo Nate resintiéndose de los golpes

-Que pasa Drake eso es todo lo que sabes hacer. –dijo Christie.

-¿Sabes que es un pecado golpear a un clérigo? –pregunto Nate de forma burlona, en alusión al atuendo que llevaba puesto.

-Tu ridícula actitud me está comenzando a fastidiar… Ahora mismo hare que cierres esa puta boca. –dijo Christie.

En eso Lara interviene, sujetando por detrás a Christie.

-Detente amiga, no me obligues a esto. –dijo Lara.

Pero Christie logra zafarse rápidamente y en respuesta le propina un fuerte codazo en el abdomen a Lara, dejándola sin aire.

-No has cambiado en nada en los últimos 14 años, mi estimada amiga… sigues siendo ingenua, cobarde y una mentirosa.

-Si lo dices porque nunca fuimos a buscarte al internado te equivocas, mi familia y yo te buscamos por todos lados, lo lamento tanto amiga.

-Cállate, tanto tu como el imbécil de Drake merecen la muerte… tu por traicionarme y Drake por eliminar a la persona que iba a ayudarme a encontrar al asesino de mi padre –dijo Christie.

-Si defiendes a un psicópata asesino, entonces no eres muy inteligente. –dijo Nate.

-Ese psicópata asesino fue la única familia verdadera que he tenido y ahora podre vengar su muerte. –dijo Christie.

Pero cuando Christie intento atacar a Lara y a Nate, es interrumpida por la aparición de Moira.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta todavía?

-¡Moira! –exclamaron.

-valla, valla… pero si es la pequeña zorrita del monasterio… -dijo Christie con cierto desprecio. –veo que no tuviste suficiente la última vez.

-Mira quien lo dice. –le dijo de forma burlona.

-Mocosa estúpida, lamentaras haberte metido conmigo. –dijo Christie.

-Uyy… estoy temblando de miedo. –le dijo Moria burlándose.

Los comentarios de Moira hicieron enfurecer a Christie quien de inmediato se va al ataque sobre ella dando comienzo el combate entre ambas.

Moira hizo muestra de sus habilidades de combate, dejando muy sorprendida a la asesina.

-Nunca pensé que lucharas tan bien, zorrita… tu estilo de combate me recuerda a una agente del gobierno estadounidense con la que me tope hace unos 2 años, en aquella ocasión esa perra estuvo cerca de vencerme de no ser sido por que le encaje un cuchillo en el hombro.

Lo dicho por Christie impresiono a Moira.

-una agente del gobierno… un momento, la cicatriz Helena… entonces fuiste tú quien se la provoco.

-¿Acaso tú conoces a la agente Harper? –pregunto Christie.

-Por supuesto, ella es mi novia y mi futura prometida… ahora mismo me las pagaras por haberla lastimado, maldita perra. –dijo Moira.

-Eso explica tu estilo de pelea, es casi idéntico al de ella... –dijo Christie. –pero aun te falta mucho para superarme, mocosa.

-¿Quieres apostar, Perra? –le pregunto Moira de forma desafiante.

La lucha entre ambas lucio por lapsos algo pareja, pero solo bastaron un par de movimientos de la asesina para someter a Moria.

Nate, Lara y un debilitado Jake intentaron ayudar, pero Christie amenaza con romperle el cuello a Moira.

-Si no quieren que mate a la mocosa de su amiga, entréguenme las reliquias de Constantino… ahora. –dijo Christie.

-Maldición, que remedio. –dijo Nate.

Pero justo cuando Nate y compañía estaba por entregarle las reliquias a Christie, Moira la sorprende haciendo uso de un diminuto mecanismo escondido en su pulsera el cual despidió una intensa luz que logro cegar a la asesina.

-Ah mierda, mis ojos… -dijo Christie.

Moira logra liberarse de las garras de Christie y acto seguido se dirige con sus amigos.

-Buen trabajo Moira, pero y Sully y Sam, ¿en donde están? –le pregunto Lara.

-Ellos nos esperan afuera, ahora muevan el culo y larguémonos de aquí. –dijo Moira.

Nate se encargó de ayudar a Jake a caminar, mientras que Lara y Moira les cubrían las espaldas, en su camino se toparon con algunos J'avos los cuales fueron eliminados sin problemas y ya una vez estando afuera del recinto se dirigieron a un callejón en donde los esperaban Sam y Sully a bordo de una furgoneta.

-¡Lara, amigos!... gracias a dios que están bien. –dijo Sam.

-Lo mismo digo… -dijo Lara. –Me alegra que no los hayan descubierto.

-Salimos de la basílica luego de nuestra última llamada, la joven Burton se preocupó tanto que regreso nuevamente para ayudarlos ¿Qué demonios paso allá?... ¿Y porque Jake se ve tan débil? –pregunto Sully.

-Les contaremos todo con detalle una vez que salgamos de aquí. –dijo Lara.

El grupo abordo la furgoneta y escapo tan rápido como les fue posible, ya una vez que estuvieron muy lejos del lugar del conflicto, se tomaron un respiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Jake? –le pregunto Lara.

-El dolor ya está pasando poco a poco… mierda, en verdad que dolió. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Suerte para ti que eres inmune al veneno, amigo… ya que si ese dardo nos hubiese tocado a cualquiera de nosotros seguramente hubiéramos muerto en segundos, rayos esa bruja en verdad es una loca psicópata. –dijo Nate.

-Con todo lo que he escuchado, aún sigo sin creer que alguien como ella haya sido tu amiga, Lara. –dijo Sam.

-Si lo se, Cometí un error al no querer enfrentarla, pensé que podía hacerla recapacitar pero eso será imposible, pero no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo. –dijo Lara

-Bueno lo importante es que están sanos y salvos… -dijo Sully. –Y por cierto ¿que fue lo que descubrieron?

-Esto responde a tu pregunta. –contesto Nate, luego de mostrarle las reliquias de Constantino.

-Valla, en verdad son fantásticas. –dijo Sully, sosteniendo una de las cruces.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que encontraron la tumba de Constantino, increíble. –dijo Sam.

-Asi es amiga, fue algo difícil… pero logramos dar con ella, y a propósito, ¿hicieron lo que les dijimos? –pregunto Lara.

-Por supuesto, destruimos todos los celulares y dispositivos móviles, pero como fue que hackearan sus celulares.

-Fue culpa mía… -contesto Lara. –Le mande a Sam las fotos que tomamos de la tumba, y de algún modo lograron rastrearnos, mierda si no me hubiese emocionado tanto, nada de lo que paso en el Vaticano hubiera ocurrido.

-Oye tranquila pequeña Lara ya no te mortifiques, nadie esperaba que esto pasaría pero lo mejor es que no pudieron hacerse con las reliquias. –dijo Sully.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Sully. –dijo Lara.

-¿Y cuánto creen que puedan valer estas reliquias? –pregunto Sam.

-Algunos miles de dólares, pero si hablamos de que pertenecieron a Constantino el grande, su valor se triplicaría. –contesto Sully.

Nate estaba observando con detenimiento el medallón y al ver el reverso de este, noto que tenía unas líneas grabadas.

-Estas líneas son muy raras, pareciera que alguien las trazo con algún propósito. –dijo Nate.

-¿Crees que se trate de alguna especie de mapa incompleto o algo asi? –Pregunto Jake.

Nate contesto.

-No, estas líneas no tienen un patrón determinado, a menos que…

El caza tesoros un trozo de papel y lo puso sobre las líneas grabadas del medallón, tomo un lápiz y comenzó a calcar sobre este.

-¿Qué haces Nate? –pregunto Moira.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos… -contesto. –Ahora, Lara has lo mismo con el medallón que encontramos en el monasterio.

-De acuerdo. –asintió Lara.

Luego de un rato, ambos aventureros terminaron de calcar las hojas e instantes después las juntaron para verlas en la luz, lo que descubrieron los dejaría sumamente impresionados.

-Valla, esto es increíble… las líneas trazadas forman una especie de torre. –dijo Sully.

-Seguramente debe ser la pista que nos llevara hacia el tesoro de Alejandro Magno, la pregunta aquí es ¿En dónde está? –dijo Sam.

-No creo que sea una torre, más bien es un faro… ¡por dios, eso es! –Exclamo Lara.

-¿sabes en donde se encuentra esa torre o faro o lo que sea? –Pregunto Jake

-Asi es, se encuentra en Egipto y ese faro es nada menos que el faro de Alejandría, una de las 7 maravillas del mundo antiguo. –contesto la arqueóloga.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que la legendaria Alexandreta se encuentra en alguna parte de Alejandría, Wow. –dijo Moira.

-Brillante deducción, Lara… en verdad me dejaste impresionado. –dijo Nate.

-Gracias, pero tú también mereces gran parte del crédito también, Nate. –dijo Lara.

-Bueno pues no se diga más, la fortuna y la gloria nos espera. –agrego Sully.

-Siguiente parada, Egipto. –dijo Sam, eufórica.

Mientras tanto, los villanos se reagruparon en un lugar secreto, en las afueras del Vaticano.

-Confié en ti mi estimada Christie y una vez más lograron escapar de tus manos, pero lo peor es que esa zorrita de Burton te volvió a dejar en ridículo. –dijo Janeth.

-Debe ser humillante para alguien de tu categoría el que una insignificante mocosa te derrote 2 veces. –Agrego Nikolai.

-Cierra tu puta boca Nikolai, además nada de esto hubiera sucedido si la B.S.A.A. hubiera aparecido. –dijo Christie.

-Mierda, ahora será más complicado encontrar a Drake y al resto de su pandilla, con la B.S.A.A. siguiendo nuestros pasos. –dijo Nikolai.

-De hecho esa puede ser una ventaja para nosotros. –dijo Janeth.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso. –dijo Christie.

-solo digamos que la B.S.A.A. se encargara de hacer nuestro trabajo de encontrarlos y cuando llegue el momento entraremos en acción, solo hay que ser pacientes… je je je. –dijo Janeth.

Mientras tanto en el vaticano, ela B.S.A.A. se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar, además de brindarle ayuda médica a los civiles que resultaron heridos durante el incidente, entre todo el personal destacaba el teniente y hombre al mando, Parker Luciani.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el informe, agentes? –pregunto Parker al peloton

Uno de los agentes contesto.

-Según varios testigos, afirman que unos sujetos extraños aparecieron en la basílica y comenzaron a disparar a la multitud y por los testimonios y las descripciones que hemos recabado, los atacantes resultaron ser las B.O.W. que aparecieron hace un año en China.

-¿Y ya revisaron las cámaras de seguridad? –pregunto Parker.

-Negativo, todas las cámaras asi como los sistemas de seguridad fueron destruidos. –contesto otro agente.

-Mierda, la sobra de Neo-Umbrella de nuevo. –dijo Parker.

En eso la voz de una vieja conocida de Parker se escuchó.

-Nunca pensé que en mi visita a Italia me encontraría con un incidente bioterrorista.

-¡Jill! –exclamo el agente.

-Ha pasado tiempo, eh colega. –dijo Jill, saludándolo con un abrazo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo compañera… -dijo Parker. –como has estado luego de tu retiro como agente de campo.

-Bien, si se puede decir… ahora me dedico a asesorar a los agentes y dar conferencias acerca del bioterrorismo, me entere de lo sucedido por las noticias y decidí venir personalmente, Dios que tragedia. –dijo Jill.

-Y que lo digas, al parecer los cabrones de Neo-Umbrella han vuelto a resurgir de las sombras, pero no solo fue aquí en el vaticano, ya que también nos han llegado reportes de otros 2 incidentes ocurridos en Turquía y al igual que aquí los responsables fueron esos J'avos.

En eso un agente se dirige con Parker.

-Disculpe sargento, pero creo que es mejor que le eche un vistazo a esto. –dijo el agente, quien traía una Tablet.

Parker miro la Tablet junto con Jill, ambos se quedaron sin habla al ver un video en donde aparecía Jake luchando ferozmente en contra del Black Tyrant.

-¿De dónde saco esto, soldado? –pregunto Jill.

-Un testigo tomo este video de su celular, al parecer la persona que aparece luchando con esa enorme B.O.W. es el portador de los anticuerpos del virus-C.

-Maldición, debí imaginar que ese malnacido de Jake estaría involucrado en esto. –dijo Jill, con enojo.

-No me es de extrañar sabiendo quien fue su padre. –agrego Parker.

En instantes Jill, saco un dispositivo y comenzó a revisarlo.

-De acuerdo con la bitácora del dispositivo de rastreo… Jake Wesker no solo fue responsable de los incidentes de Turquía y del Vaticano sino que también se vio involucrado en un incidente ocurrido en una casa de subastas de Nueva York. –dijo Jill.

-Ese malnacido, pagara por lo que ha hecho, reuniré a un equipo para perseguirlo. -dijo Parker.

-De eso nada, lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí compañero, sere yo quien valla tras él. –dijo Jill.

-Estas consiente de que puede ser peligroso, Jill. –dijo Parker.

-Lo se, pero esto es un asunto personal que tengo que tratar. –dijo Jill.

-Si se trata de una cuestión personal, entonces no puedo discutir con ello, solo ten cuidado Jill. –dijo Parker.

-Lo tendré compañero… -dijo Jill. –Pero por favor, ni una palabra de esto a mi esposo, ¿entendido?

-Te doy mi palabra, Chris no se enterara de nada. –dijo Parker.

Parker fue a atender otros asuntos en el lugar, mientras que Jill miraba fijamente el dispositivo de rastreo.

-Voy tras de ti, maldito bastardo. –dijo Jill.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **ANTES QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, YA QUE MI ORDENADOR SE AVERIO Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, CLARO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE LOS VIDEO JUEGOS, ASI QUE SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AQUI LES DEJO ESTE TREPIDANTE CAPITULO**

CAPITULO VI

SECUESTRADOS

Unas horas más tarde, el grupo sobrevolaba la majestuosa ciudad de Alejandría, la cual pudieron observar desde las ventanillas.

-Ahí esta… Alejandría. –dijo Jake.

-En verdad se ve preciosa desde esta vista, ya ansió fotografiar la ciudad y sus monumentos. –dijo Sam.

-En otro momento será, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar la siguiente pista. –dijo Lara.

-Bueno no sé si ayude de algo pero durante el viaje, Sam y yo estuvimos navegando por internet y supimos que hay una exhibición de varias reliquias del Faro de Alejandría encontradas hace apenas unos meses. –dijo Moira.

-Eso es fantástico, quizá pueda haber alguna pista en ese museo que nos pueda ser útil. –dijo Nate.

-Si lo desean, yo iré a echarle un vistazo al museo, el resto de ustedes debería ir a la zona de las excavaciones. –dijo Sully.

-buena idea Sully, Sam y Moira irán contigo. –dijo Nate.

-Oye guapo yo quería ir a la zona de excavación. –dijo Moira.

-Lo se amiga, pero probablemente haya algo de mucho interés en el museo que necesitara ser traducido por ti. –dijo Lara.

-Además el museo está en el mero centro de la ciudad, por lo tanto podrán pasar desapercibidos. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. –dijo Moira.

-Nos llevaremos la radio para estar en contacto amigos. –dijo Sully.

Luego de aterrizar en el muelle, el grupo se separó para investigar las respectivas pistas, Sully, Moira y Sam se dirigieron al museo, mientras que Nate, Lara y Jake partieron en dirección hacia la zona de la excavación, la cual se encontraba en un islote cerca de la costa.

Al llegar solo encontraron un páramo árido lleno de maleza seca y rocas en su mayoría.

-Bueno de acuerdo a mis cálculos estamos en el lugar correcto. –dijo Lara.

-Sí y al parecer llegamos tarde, no hay más que un montón de rocas. –dijo Jake.

-Puede que el faro en si haya desaparecido por completo, pero gran parte de sus cimientos aún deben estar bajo este árido paramo, no por algo el faro soporto casi 1000 años en pie. –dijo Nate.

-¿Y qué tan grande era el faro? –pregunto Jake.

-Se dice que tenía una altura de 134 metros, más o menos la mitad de lo que mide el empire state de nueva york. -Contesto Lara

-Valla, entonces debió haberse visto imponente en aquella época. –dijo Jake.

-La zona de la excavación no debe estar lejos, separémonos para explorar mejor el lugar y el que la encuentre primero cenara gratis. –dijo Nate.

-muy bien, reto aceptado. –dijo Lara.

Los 3 aventureros comenzaron a explorar la zona, hasta que un par de minutos después Jake logra hallar el área de la excavación en lo alto de una colina.

-Por aquí amigos. –dijo Jake.

-Bingo, ahí está la excavación… buen trabajo, Jake. –dijo Lara.

-Creo que solo tuve suerte… -dijo Jake. –Ahora respecto a la apuesta, me gustaría pizza y cerveza para la cena.

-Un trato es un trato amigo. –le dijo Nate.

Los 3 aventureros se acercaron de forma sigilosa a la zona de excavación la cual para fortuna de ellos no había actividad alguna, salvo por un par de guardias que vigilaba lo que parecía ser una especie de entrada subterránea en medio de la zona, pero dichos guardias fueron puestos a dormir por Nate y Jake sin problema alguno y una vez hecho esto los 3 amigos se internaron en aquel sitio.

La entrada era un poco profunda, pero eso no impidió que los 3 aventureros continuaran su trayecto.

-Maldición este lugar esta obscuro, mi linterna apenas si alumbra. –dijo Jake.

-Miren parecen ser transformadores portátiles, vengan ayúdenme a encenderlos. –Dijo Nate.

Los 3 aventureros se quedaron impresionados una vez que las luces se encendieron, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo el cual estaba adornado con acabados de mármol y marfil, las paredes estaban grabadas por varios oleos antiguos, pero lo más impresionante eran las 2 estatuas de gran altura que estaban en los extremos del lugar, estas sostenían una espada en las manos izquierdas respectivamente.

-Valla, esto es impresionante. –dijo Nate.

-Este lugar debió haber fungido como cuartel militar secreto. –dijo Lara.

-¿algo así como el pentágono de la antigüedad? –dijo Nate.

-Más o menos… -contesto Lara. –increíble que este lugar aún siga en pie luego de más de 2000 años. –dijo Lara.

-un momento esos parecen ser las estatuas de Alejandro Magno y Ptolomeo I… increíble, están casi intactas. –agrego Nate.

-Por la expresión de sus rostros, quiero pensar que el tesoro de Alexandreta está en esta sala, genial. –dijo Jake.

-No lo sabremos hasta explorar bien este lugar, vamos busquemos las pistas. –dijo Lara.

Los 3 aventureros exploraron con detenimiento aquel lugar por un buen rato, hasta que Nate descubre algo que lo dejo un poco intrigado.

-Oigan creo que hay algo detrás de este muro, se escucha hueco. –dijo Nate.

-Aun lado amigo, deja que me encargue de abrir el camino. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario intento remover aquel muro, pero le fue prácticamente imposible esto debido a que no había recuperado sus habilidades del todo gracias al dardo de Christie, además de que aquel muro era muy pesado.

-Olvídalo Jake, es mármol sólido, jamás podrás moverlo. –dijo Lara.

-Rayos, ¿y ahora como vamos a moverlo? –pregunto Jake.

-Tiene que haber algo o alguna especie de mecanismo secreto en esta sala que pueda mover ese muro. –dijo Nate.

Los aventureros buscaron aquel mecanismo o algo que pudiera descubrir lo que se ocultaba detrás del muro pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Encontraron algo, amigos? –pregunto Nate.

-Nada todavía, revise todos los muros por si encontraba algo y nada. –contesto Lara.

En eso Jake tropieza con un agujero que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Ah mierda! –exclamo Jake.

-¿te encuentras bien, amigo? –le pregunto Nate.

-Si, estoy bien… es solo que me tropecé con este agujero, ni lo vi. –contesto.

Pero Nate observo con detenimiento aquel agujero y noto algo peculiar alrededor de este.

-Parece que hay algo raro en el suelo, vamos ayúdenme a quitar la arena que lo cubre. –dijo el caza tesoros.

Rápidamente los 3 aventureros comenzaron a quitar la arena que cubría el suelo y una vez hecho esto se llevaron una sorpresa al ver lo que encontraron.

-Increíble, es un sol dibujado en el suelo. –dijo Lara.

-Sí, y al parecer había algo justo en el agujero con el que te tropeaste, amigo. –dijo Nate.

-¿Y tienen idea de lo que pudo haber en ese hueco? –pregunto el ex mercenario.

-No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero sospecho que lo que cubría este hueco debe haber sido llevado al museo. –contesto Lara.

-Miren, hay otro agujero más pequeño en el interior en el hueco. –dijo Nate.

Nate quito la arena de aquel pequeño hueco, quedándose aún más sorprendidos.

-por todos los cielos esto es… -dijo Lara

-Tiene la misma figura que el medallón de Constantino... Lo logramos encontramos la pista. –dijo Nate.

-¿y creen que sea el mecanismo para descubrir lo que se oculta detrás de ese muro? –pregunto Jake.

-Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo Lara, sosteniendo el medallón.

En instantes, Lara coloco el medallón en aquel hueco esperando que ocurriera algo, pero sin éxito.

-No pasó nada, estaremos pasando algo por alto. –dijo Lara.

-Espera colega, parece que vi algo raro en las estatuas. –dijo Nate.

Nate se acercó a las estatuas para verlas más de cerca.

-Miren amigos, hay otros 2 huecos en cada una de espadas de las estatuas. –dijo Nate.

-Supongo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, amigo. –dijo Lara.

-Por supuesto, cariño… -dijo Nate.

Lara saco de su mochila los 2 medallones que obtuvieron del monasterio y del vaticano.

-Bien, ahora cada uno tome un medallón y lo colocara en los respectivos huecos. –dijo Lara.

Lara se disponía a subir a la estatua pero Jake se lo impidió.

-Oye primor, tranquila… deja que me encargue del trabajo rudo o si no podrías lastimarte ese bello trasero tuyo.

-Pero que atrevido eres, Muller. –dijo Lara.

-Buena esa amigo, lograste que Lara se ruborizara. –dijo Nate.

-Eh que… no nada de eso… -dijo Lara, poniéndose aún más ruborizada de la pena.

-Por tu expresión, presiento que te gustan que te digan cosas algo sucias. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno solo un poco… -dijo Lara en voz baja y aún más ruborizada.

-Tranquila Lara, no tiene nada de malo… -dijo Nate. –de hecho a mi esposa le gusta que le hable de esa forma cuando tenemos intimidad.

-Mira que coincidencia, a Sherry también le gusta que le hable así. –dijo Jake.

-Valla par de degenerados. –dijo Lara.

-Mira quien lo dice. –le dijo Nate, sonriéndole.

Luego de esa breve charla, Nate comenzó a subir en una de las estatuas, Nate hizo lo propio con la otra, mientras que Lara se quedó muy cerca del hueco que estaba en el suelo, y una vez que estuvieron en posición, los 3 aventureros colocaron al mismo tiempo los medallones en los respectivos huecos y unos segundos después el muro de mármol comenzó a abrirse, dejando al descubierto una especie de cripta secreta.

-¡Sí!… ¡al fin lo logramos! –exclamo Lara.

-Al fin, el tesoro está a nuestro alcance. –dijo Nate.

Pero los 3 aventureros se sorprendieron al descubrir lo que parecía ser la mitad de una lápida, en el estaban escritas unas letras muy extrañas, además de que también encontraron un ídolo tallado en bronce.

-Esto es todo, no hay tesoro ni joyas… que mierda. –dijo Jake.

-No te desanimes, Jake… -dijo Lara. –Tal vez estos objetos sean alguna otra pista para llegar a Alexandreta.

-Ojala y asi sea, estoy comenzando a cansarme de no encontrar nada y peor aun sabiendo que los bastardos de Neo-Umbrella están tras nosotros. –dijo el ex mercenario.

Nate y Lara comenzaron a analizar ambas piezas.

-Increíble, el manuscrito de la lápida parece ser Macedonio antiguo. –dijo Nate.

-¿y pueden entender lo que dice? –le pregunto Jake.

-Ojala y así fuera pero nos es imposible… -contesto Lara. –Esta es un lenguaje que dejo de existir hace más de 1500 años, solo se conoce de este dialecto por una tablilla encontrada en Grecia.

-Mierda, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Jake.

-Esto parece ser un trabajo para nuestra amiga Moira, quizá ella sea capaz de descifrar lo que dice esta lapida. –dijo Nate.

-Pero lo que aún me intriga es esta estatuilla de bronce… la edad corresponde a la época del imperio de Alejandro Magno, aunque no parece ser griego, más bien parece Nabateo. –dijo Lara.

-¿Naba… que? –pregunto Jake.

-Los Nabateos fue una civilización que floreció en el desierto de Jordania, siendo la ciudad de petra la capital más importante de ese imperio, aun no entiendo que hace aquí, en un lugar tan apartado y escondido. –Contesto Lara.

-Y este no parece ser un ídolo cualquiera…-dijo Nate. –Se trata de Dushara, el dios más importante del imperio Nabateo el cual representa al sol, algo así como Zeus, pero si se fijan bien hay un pequeño sol y una luna creciente tallada en el pecho de esta estatuilla.

\- "el verdadero sol iluminara el camino hacia alexandreta"… por todos los cielos, ahora todo tiene sentido. –dijo Lara.

-Oye más despacio primor, ya me confundí. –dijo Jake.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que la ubicación de Alexandreta así como las riquezas que esconde no están aquí, sino en Jordania. –dijo Nate.

-Eso es música para mis oídos. –dijo Jake.

-Esto lo tienen que saber Sully y las chicas. –dijo Lara.

Enseguida Nate se comunica con ellos por la radio.

-Sully, me copias… cambio.

 _-Aquí Sully… ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

-Excelente amigo, parece que al fin logramos dar con la ubicación de Alexandreta.

 _-Eso es magnífico, nuca dude de ti ni de la pequeña Lara ni un minuto. –dijo Sully._

-Escucha necesito que regresen al avión para partir cuanto antes, los alcanzaremos en cuanto terminemos aquí. –dijo Nate.

 _-Entendido chico, solo en cuanto Moira termine de analizar un manuscrito grabado en una lápida partida a la mitad y pero que mier… –dijo Sully, luego de que la transmisión se cortara._

-Sully… sully… responde Sully… maldita sea se cortó. –dijo Nate.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Lara.

-parece que Sully y las chicas encontraron la otra mitad de esta lapida, pero temo que algo paso. –contesto Nate.

-Bueno ya tenemos lo que estábamos buscando, ahora larguémonos de aquí y vallamos con sully cuanto antes. –dijo Jake.

Luego de recoger las reliquias, los 3 aventureros se dirigieron a la salida de aquel lugar, pero fueron interceptados por un grupo de hombres armados.

-Mierda, los bastardos de Neo-Umbrella nos encontraron. –dijo Lara.

-No, no son de Neo-Umbrella, más bien son agente de la BSAA. –dijo Jake.

-Las manos en alto, ahora. –dijo uno de los agentes.

Jake, Nate y Lara no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, los agentes los despojaron de la mochila con las reliquias y sus armas.

-Finalmente te encontré, ahora mismo pagaras por todo lo que has provocado, Jake Wesker. –dijo una voz femenina que se aproximaba.

-¿Jake Wesker?... ¿Qué tu apellido no es Muller? –pregunto Nate.

-Es una larga historia, amigo. –contesto.

Al poco rato aparece Jill Valentine ante los 3 aventureros.

-creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya ¿verdad?... tu carrera de homicidios termina aquí maldita escoria. –dijo Jill.

-Oye primor, no sé de qué demonios hablas pero yo no he matado a nadie. –Dijo Jake.

-Cuando el agente Redfield me dijo que Wesker tenía un hijo, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, pero no me cabe la menor duda, eres idéntico a tu padre. –dijo Jill.

-¿Redfield?... Por qué me suena ese apellido… oye un momento… ¿acaso eres algo de ese tal Chris Redfield? –le pregunto.

-Chris Redfield es mi esposo… -contesto. –Me llamo Jill Valentine y al igual que él, también soy agente de la BSAA.

Lara y Nate se impresiono al escuchar el nombre de Jill.

-Tú debes ser la hija de Dick Valentine. –dijo Nate.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a mi padre? –les pregunto Jill, señalando a Jake.

-Un buen amigo lo conocía y nos habló de él. –contesto Lara.

-No sé quién mierda les hablo de mi padre, pero tanto ustedes como Jake Wesker vendrán con nosotros. –dijo Jill.

-A ellos déjalos en paz, Valentine… es a mí a quien quieres. –dijo Jake

-Me temo que eso será imposible, ya que los sorprendimos robando en una zona restringida, las autoridades locales se encargaran de ustedes y la BSAA se encargara de Jake Wesker. –Dijo Jill.

En eso uno de los agentes que acompañaba a Jill recibe una llamada por radio informando que había un incidente en el museo de la ciudad, esto alarmo a Jake, Nate y Lara.

-Escucha Valentine, no voy a oponer resistencia para que me arrestes, pero por favor deja que ellos 2 se vallan. –dijo Jake.

-Que parte del que estaban robando en una zona restringida no entendiste, Wesker jr. –le dijo Jill.

-No lo entiendes, nuestros amigos se encuentran en el museo y necesitan de nuestra ayuda. –le dijo Lara.

-¡Basta!... si dan un paso más nos verán obligados a dispararles… ahora espósenlos. –dijo Jill, dándole la orden a sus agentes a cargo.

Pero justo en ese momento una misteriosa nube de gas comenzó a rodear el lugar.

-Pero qué demonios… cof cof… -dijo Jill.

-La cabeza me…. está dando vueltas… cof cof. –dijo Nate.

-cof cof….Me estoy mareando. –fue lo que dijo Lara luego de caer al suelo sin sentido.

-Mierda… esto es… un gas somnífero…cof cof. –dijo un debilitado Jake.

En instantes Jake, Lara y Nate, así como Jill y su equipo cayeron al suelo, debido al gas somnífero que respiraron.

Nate comenzó a reaccionar y en cuanto despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una especie de prisión.

-Ah rayos… mi cabeza.

Al mirar a su alrededor vio a Jake y a Lara aun dormidos en la misma jaula.

-Hey, hey amigos, despierten.

El primero en despertarse fue Jake, seguido de Lara.

-¿En dónde mierda estamos? –se preguntó Jake.

-No lo se, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ya no estamos en Alejandría. –contesto.

-Dios mío, me pregunto que habrá sido de Sully y las chicas. –dijo Lara.

En eso se escuchó una voz que provenía de la celda que estaba enfrente.

-¿alguien dijo mi nombre?

-¡Sully!... gracias a dios estas bien. –dijo Lara.

-Lo mismo digo… -dijo Sully. –Mierda, me siento como si tuviera resaca.

-¿Pero que sucedió mientras me comunicaba contigo? –le pregunto Nate.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que el museo comenzó a llenarse de una nube de gas y después me comencé a sentir débil. –contesto

-Por lo visto también a ustedes los atacaron con el mismo gas que a nosotros. –Dijo Lara.

Al poco rato Jill comenzó a despertarse, ella se encontraba en un rincón de la celda en donde estaban Nate y compañía.

-ah cielos, pero que paso. –dijo Jill.

-Valla, pero si la bella durmiente acaba de despertar. –dijo Jake con cierta molestia.

-No se que demonios se traen entre manos, pero es mejor que me liberen o de lo contrario habrá mas cargos para ustedes por tener secuestrada a una agente federal. –dijo Jill.

-Porque no mejor cierras la puta boca, ya que de no ser por ti no estaríamos aquí en este agujero. –dijo Jake.

Los ánimos entre Jil y Jake comenzaron a calentarse hasta que Nate interviene.

-Ya basta, porque no en vez de pelear mejor buscamos la forma de salir de aquí. –dijo Lara.

Pero entonces Sully se dirige a Jill.

-Jill… Jill Valentine… -dijo Sully.

-¿Víctor Sullivan?… ¿en verdad eres tu?

-El mismo… -contesto.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto Jill.

-Es una larga historia que te contare en cuanto salgamos de este lúgubre lugar. –dijo Sully.

-Oye Jake, ¿crees que puedas mover estos barrotes? –le pregunto Nate.

-Por supuesto, esto es pan comido para mi. –contesto.

Pero Jake aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas del todo, por lo que le fue imposible el mover los barrotes.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos tratabas de hacer? –le pregunto Jill.

-Sacarlos a todos de aquí por supuesto. –contesto.

-Nunca pensé que el hijo de Wesker fuera tan idiota. -dijo Jill con sarcasmo.

-Al menos tengo la intención de sacar a mis amigos de aquí, asi por que no mejor en vez de criticar por que no mueves ese bello culo tuyo y nos ayudas. –le dijo Jake.

–Aun lado, novato… déjame esto a un experto. –dijo Jill.

En instantes, Jill saca unas pequeñas ganzúas que tenía ocultas en su cabello y unos segundos después, logra abrir la celda y al poco rato libera a Sully, quien se funde en un abrazo fraternal con Jill.

-¡Sully! –exclamo Jill.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, pequeña conejita…-le dijo Sully. –Pero mírate cómo has crecido, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, excepto por el cabello rubio.

-Gracias por tus palabras Sully, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte. –dijo Jill.

-Y me imagino que recuerdas a la pequeña Lara. –le dijo Sully.

-pero por supuesto que me acuerdo de ella, solía ser su niñera cuando eras pequeña, disculpa si no te reconocí, Lara. –dijo Jill.

-No te preocupes Jill, de hecho recuerdo que eras castaña y con el cabello corto. –dijo Lara.

-es una larga historia… Pero antes que nada quiero que me expliquen ¿Qué demonios hacen con esta escoria? –les pregunto Jill señalando a Jake.

-Y yo que pensaba que Redfield era al único que no le agradaba, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –le pregunto Jake.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?, sé perfectamente que has estado involucrado en los incidentes de Turquía y el vaticano, sin olvidar también el incidente de Nueva york. –dijo Jill.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Jake, desconcertado.

-Fue gracias a un pequeño chip de rastreo que se te coloco en el hombro derecho, esto poco después de que Sherry y tu fueran rescatados por los agentes de la BSAA. –contesto Jill.

-Si recuerdo aquel día, al principio había pedido 50 millones por medio litro de mi sangre pero al final solo pedí 50 dólares. –Jill.

-¿y que te hizo cambiar de parecer? –le pregunto Jill.

-Fue Sherry… -contesto. –Y lo creas o no fue gracias a ella la que me hizo recomponer mi camino.

-Lo creería si no fuera por el chip de rastreo que indicaba cada uno de los sitios en donde ocurrieron los incidentes. –dijo Jill.

Nate interviene.

-Ya habrá tiempo de reclamaciones y de recordar los buenos momentos, pero aun recuerden que tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no sin antes buscar a Sam y a Moira.

Jill se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Moira.

-Oh por dios, díganme que no es Moira Burton de la que están hablando.

-¿la conoces? –le pregunto Lara.

-¿conocerla?... ella es la hija de uno de mis amigos y colega de la BSAA… -dijo Jill. –No te conformaste con arrastrar contigo a Sully y a Lara, sino que también involucraste a Moira también, en verdad eres de lo peor, Jake. –dijo Jill.

-De hecho si ha de haber un culpable aquí, ese soy yo. –dijo Sully.

-¿Tu sully? –le pregunto Jill.

-Si, pequeña conejita… yo soy el responsable de que todos estemos reunidos aquí.

-Dame una buena razón para que te crea, Sully.

Sully contesto.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que al fin lo logramos, Jill… encontramos Alexandreta… el sueño que tanto anhelaba el buen Richard Croft y por supuesto tu padre.

-Vamos Sully, Alexandreta no es más que un mito que obsesiono a mi padre, incluso cuando estuvo en prisión no dejaba de hablar de ese sitio. -dijo Jill.

-Por un momento pensamos lo mismo, pero todo eso cambio luego del incidente de la casa de subastas, de hecho además de nosotros hay otra organización terrorista que está en busca de alexandreta también, se hacen llamar Neo-Umbrella. –Dijo Lara.

-¡¿Cómo dicen Neo-Umbrella?! –pregunto Jill, asombrada.

-Así es, ellos son los verdaderos responsables de lo sucedido en Nueva York, Turquía y el Vaticano, han empleado varias B.O.W.s para detenernos y te sorprenderá aún más cuando sepas que la hermana gemela de Sherry, Janeth Birkin es quien los dirige y junto con ella están Nikolai Zinoviev y la afamada asesina y ex colega mía Christie Allen. -dijo Jake.

Lo dicho por Jake, dejo a Jill más que estupefacta.

-Nikolai y la hermana de Sherry, ¿es una broma? –pregunto.

-Ojala y lo fuera, pero temo que lo que dice Jake es la verdad y te diremos todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí. –dijo Sully.

-Que dices primor, ¿te unes al equipo? –le pregunto Nate.

-Creo que no tengo otra alternativa. –contesto Jill

El grupo camino por los pasillos de aquel lugar armados solamente con una barrera metálica, un trozo de vidrio que les sirvió como cuchillo y una linterna que encontraron.

Todos iban en silencio, Jake, Lara y Sully iban detrás cuidando que nadie los atacara por sorpresa, mientras que Jill y Nate avanzaban despacio mirando todo alrededor con cuidado, pero Jill se notaba molesta debido a la presencia de Jake, no soportaba el hecho de trabajar al lado del hijo del archirrival de su esposo y de ella por supuesto.

-Mierda, este lugar parece un pozo sin fondo. –dijo Jake.

-tu cara parecerá un pozo sin fondo cuanto ponga mi pie en ella, ¡pedazo de idiota! –dijo Jill.

-Oye Barbie, ya bájale a tu mal humor ¿quieres? –dijo Jake ya molesto.

Jill se paró en seco, dio la media vuelta y encaro al ex mercenario.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Barbie, pedazo de basura… es a tu padre a quien le debo el color de mi cabello y esta cicatriz.

Jill se desabotono los 2 botones superiores de su camisa para mostrarles la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho, producto de aquel dispositivo mental que Wesker le coloco hacia unos años.

-Escucha Valentine, lamento lo que mi padre te hizo, pero comportándote como una niña resentida no nos va ayudar en nada, además yo no sabía de la existencia de el hasta hace un año y te aseguro que no me da ningún orgullo ser el hijo de un loco genocida. –dijo Jake.

-Ya basta los 2, este no es el momento ni el lugar para discusiones, asi que mejor guarden silencio o estaremos jodidos. –dijo Sully.

De pronto comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos a lo lejos de aquel pasillo, esto puso en alerta al grupo quienes lograron ocultarse detrás de unas cajas de madera.

El grupo vio aproximándose a 2 sujetos vestidos con ropas militares, los cuales resultaron se J'avos.

-Rayos son esos mutantes, como vamos a detenerlos sin que nos descubran. –dijo Lara, en voz baja.

-Tranquilos amigos, dejen esto a los expertos, Nate necesito que te encargues de uno de ellos, solo recuerda el movimiento que te enseñe. –dijo Jake.

-Cuenta con ello, amigo. –dijo Nate.

Jake y Nate se aproximaron sigilosamente a los 2 J'avos y les aplicaron su movimiento que consistía en romperles el cuello, esto fue mas que suficiente para eliminar a ambos J'avos.

-Buen movimiento amigos, la próxima vez será mi turno. –dijo Lara.

-odio admitirlo pero eso fue una buena maniobra, de tu parte. –dijo Jill.

-no creo que sean los únicos J'avo que haya aquí, seguramente debe haber más. –dijo Jake.

-Solo espero que Sam y Moira estén bien. –dijo Lara.

El grupo tomo las armas de los 2 J'avos caídos para luego continuar su camino por los pasillos del lugar por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta metálica y al abrirla se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Esto no es una prisión, es un buque de carga. –dijo Nate.

-Si, por el estado en el que se encuentra debe llevar abandonado varios años, el encontrar a Sam y a Moira será más complicado de lo que imaginábamos. –agrego Lara.

Jake miro a lo lejos algo que llamo su atención.

-Ya vieron esa enorme torre de cristal que esta en medio del mar, parece una imitación barata de la Atlántida o algo así.

Pero Jill se quedó estupefacta al ver dicha torre.

-No… esto no puede ser… dios mio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jill? –le pregunto Sully.

-Maldita sea… ¡esto es **Terragrigia**!

-¿Que no es la ciudad que fue destruida hace años por un ataque terrorista? –pregunto Nate.

-La misma… -contesto. –Dios mío, nunca pensé que esos bastardos nos traerían a este infierno.

-¿Y ahora como vamos a salir de aquí? –pregunto Jake.

-Seguramente debe haber un panel de comunicaciones en el puesto de mando, tenemos que llegar ahí y mandar un S.O.S. y de paso encontraremos a Moira y Sam. –dijo Lara.

Pero cuando el grupo se dirigía a ir hacia el dichoso puesto de mando, una zombi de aspecto aterrador aparece de entre las cajas metálicas, su piel era grisácea, su boca estaba llena de afilados dientes, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso,

-Mierda, es un zombi. –dijo Nate.

-La única forma de vencer a un zombi es dándole un tiro cabeza. –dijo Jill.

Enseguida Jill dispara sobre la cabeza del zombi, destruyéndole gran parte del cráneo, pero increíblemente el zombi permaneció aun en pie y aun mas sorprendente fue cuando la cabeza del zombi comenzó a regenerarse en cuestión de segundos, dejando estupefactos a Jill y los demás.

-¡pero que demonios! –exclamo Jill.

Jake dispara en infinidad de ocasiones a la criatura, destruyéndole ambos brazos y al igual que el cráneo, estos también se regeneraron con rapidez.

-Maldita sea, las balas no le hacen nada. –pregunto Jake.

-Lo mejor será escapar de su alcance, igual debe haber algo en este barco que pueda con ese hijo de perra. –dijo Lara.

El grupo escapa del zombi o mejor dicho el regenerador, corrieron por la cubierta del buque en donde se toparon con varios J'avos quienes los persiguieron hasta el área de carga del buque, dicha área era muy grande lo cual le dio oportunidad al grupo de escabullirse entre las cajas metálicas hasta que lograron ocultarse momentáneamente en una bodega.

-¿están todos bien? –les pregunto sully, tras cerrar la puerta de la bodega.

-Si, estamos bien…mierda, por poco y nos joden. –dijo Lara.

-Vieron la rapidez con la que se regeneraba esa cosa… seguramente es una nueva creación de esa Birkin malvada. –dijo Nate.

-No lo creo… -dijo Jill. –recuerdo que León me hablo de unas B.O.W.s que tenían la habilidad de regenerarse rápidamente, se hacían llamar "regeneradores" los cuales fueron creados gracias parasito llamado "las plagas"

-¿y ahora como rayos vamos a acabar con esa cosa y sin armas? –pregunto Jake.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución. –dijo Nate, luego de encender las luces de aquella bodega.

El grupo se quedó asombrado al descubrir que estaban dentro de una armería.

-Valla, a esto le llamo buena suerte. –dijo Sully.

-Me siento como una niña en una dulcería. –agrego Lara.

Inmediatamente el grupo comenzó a recoger las mejores armas que encontraron, tales como rifles de asalto, escopetas y pistolas, entre los que destacaban un lanza granadas, el cual se lo disputaban entre Nate y Jake.

-Pido el lanza granadas. –dijo Nate.

-Olvídalo amigo, yo lo vi primero… -le dijo Jake. –de seguro debe haber otro de estos juguetes en esa caja metálica del fondo.

En instantes Nate abre la dichosa caja metálica y para su sorpresa encontró un arma que no era precisamente un lanza granadas.

-Nunca había visto un arma como esta, parece una especie de lanza cohetes. –decia Nate.

-No es un lanza cohetes, sino mas bien un laser satelital. –dijo Jill, tras reconocer aquella arma.

-¿Un láser satelital? –preguntaron todos en coro.

-Así es, esta arma esta sincronizado con un satélite que al ser disparado, lanza un potente rayo destructor con la capacidad de destruir todo a su alcance, lo sé porque mi esposo utilizo uno para eliminar a una B.O.W. hace unos años. –contesto Jill.

-Gracias por la información, primor… ya ansió por pulverizar a esos cabrones. –dijo Nate.

-Porque no mejor dejas que Jill se lleve el láser, Nate... ella conoce mejor esu funcionamiento –dijo Sully.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio me quedo con ese lanza minas. –dijo Nate.

-hecho. –dijo Jil, intercambiando el arma con el caza tesoros.

-No encontré ningún arco, pero si esta ballesta y lo mejor es que tiene algunas flechas explosivas. –dijo Lara.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya estamos listos, ahora salgamos a buscar a las chicas y de paso nos joderemos a esos hijos de perra. –dijo Sully.

Luego de salir de la armería, el grupo encontro con varios J'avos, los cuales son eliminados sin problemas y más adelante se encuentran no con uno sino con 2 regeneradores, por lo que Jake deciden actuar de inmediato.

-Chúpate esta cabron. –dijo Jake, tras disparar el lanza granadas sobre uno de los regeneradores, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

-Buen tiro, ahora es mi turno. –dijo Lara.

De igual forma, Lara dispara una flecha explosiva sobre el otro regenerador haciendo que la mitad del cuerpo explote, dejando expuesta una de las plagas que estaba en el cuerpo de la criatura, siendo Nate el que se encarga de eliminarla con un disparo de escopeta.

-Buen trabajo chicos. –dijo Jill.

-no fue nada primor, ahora busquemos a nuestras amigas y larguémonos de esta casa del terror. –dijo Nate.

El grupo continúo su camino hacia la base de comunicaciones del buque, pero era tan grande que por un momento perdieron el rumbo, hasta llegar a otro almacén de grandes dimensiones.

-¿Qué rayos es este lugar? –se preguntó Nate al ver a su alrededor.

-No estoy muy segura pero esto parece ser una especie de plataforma de lanzamiento. –dijo Lara.

En dicho lugar había varios misiles útiles, Jill se quedó estupefacta cuando miro lo escrito en un costado de estos.

-Santo cielo… ¡es el Uroboros! –exclamo Jill.

-¿el virus Uro qué? –pregunto Sully.

-El virus Uroboros… -contesto Jill. –Se trata del virus más letal y peligroso de todos, el cual fue creado por el propio Albert Wesker, es tan peligroso es que una sola sepa puede contaminar a toda una ciudad.

-Dios mío, eso es terrible… –dijo Jake. –Sherry tenía razón respecto a mi padre, en verdad era un monstruo.

-Esa maldita perra, está dispuesta a todo con tal de llegar a Alexandreta. –dijo Nate.

-Hay que llegar a la torre de comunicaciones e informar a tu agencia de este lugar, primor. –dijo Nate.

-No tienes que repetirlo, Drake… ¡en marcha! –dijo Jill.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió a uno de los ascensores que los llevo hasta la dichosa base de comunicaciones, el cual contaba con monitores controlaban las cámaras de seguridad del buque, contaba también con varios ordenadores y había también una mesa llena con mapas y documentos.

-Parece que esto es el centro de mando de Birkin y sus secuaces. –dijo Nate.

-Hay archivos y mapas relacionados con Alejandro Magno y la búsqueda de alexandreta, de hace más de 40 años, esto es increíble. –dijo Lara.

-¿y hay algún dato interesante que pueda servirnos de utilidad? –pregunto Sully.

-No lo sabremos hasta revisarlos con detenimiento… vamos Lara, ayúdame a recoger todo esto. –dijo Nate.

-Enterada. –asintió la arqueóloga.

Mientras que Lara y Nate recolectaban todos los documentos, Jill hizo lo mismo extrayendo el disco duro del aquel ordenador, Sully y Jake, por su parte inspeccionaban el lugar para encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlos a escapar.

Pero de repente, en una de los monitores aparece la imagen de Janeth Birkin.

- _Saludos a todos… por lo visto las suites que les reservamos no fueron de su total agrado, en verdad estoy sorprendida por ello._

-¡Janeth! –exclamo Jake con enojo.

-No puedo creerlo, es idéntica a Sherry. –dijo Jill.

-Te dije que no eran mentiras, amiga. –le dijo Lara.

- _En verdad no podía esperar menos de todos ustedes, pero lo sorprendente de todo es que aún siguen con vida, aunque será por muy poco tiempo._

-Porque no das la cara y nos enfrentas, maldita perra. –le dijo Nate.

- _Me hubiese gustado matarlos con mis propias manos, pero tenia asuntos muchos mas importantes que atender… por cierto gracias por las pistas, no cabe duda que tanto usted como Croft tienen un gran talento para encontrar reliquias._

-¿en dónde están Sam y Moira?... responde. –le reclamo Lara.

- _Tranquila Croft, tu amiga oriental y la otra zorrita están bajo nuestro cuidado ahora, te prometo que mis camaradas cuidaran de ellas._ –dijo Janeth en tono de burla.

-¿Cómo demonios fue que lograste dar con nosotros? –le pregunto Jake.

- _Eso agradézcanselo a la agente Valentine._ –contesto Janeth.

-¿de qué demonios hablas? –pregunto Jill.

- _Cuando nos enteramos que la BSAA estaba en busca del hijo de Wesker, logramos hackear su red de comunicación y fue ahí donde nos enteramos que podían rastrear a Jake con ese chip de localización y una cosa llevo a la otra… le estoy totalmente agradecida por su amable cooperación._ –dijo Janeth.

-¡Jodete, bruja!

-Dentro de muy poco la gloria de Umbrella volverá resurgir en este mundo, siendo yo obviamente quien dirija este nuevo orden. –dijo Janeth.

-No si podemos evitar que utilices estos misiles. –dijo Jake.

-Por favor Muller, los misiles del Uroboros, así como los virus que tu y Valentine conocen y todas las B.O.W.s serán obsoletas una vez que me apodere de los tesoros de alexandreta, así como el secreto que oculta. –dijo Janeth.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –le pregunto Jill.

-Me gustaría charlar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo un tesoro que encontrar… hasta nunca inútiles. –fue lo que dijo Janeth, luego de cortar la comunicación.

Una furiosa Lara disparo hacia el monitor, pero Sully logro calmarla.

-No gastes tus energías, pequeña Lara… lo mejor será encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí a como de lugar.

-oigan amigos, parece que tenemos compañía. –dijo Nate.

Nate y los demás vieron a un grupo de J'avos descendiendo de un helicóptero de combate y a otro a bordo de un barco remolcador abordando el buque.

-Mierda, son más de esos cabrones. –dijo Sully.

-Y parece que trajeron nuestro boleto de salida… -dijo Jill, en referencia al helicóptero y al barco. –solo tenemos que hacernos de ese helicóptero.

-Oye esa es una gran idea, pero primero habrá que deshacernos de esos mutantes. –dijo Lara.

Jake por su parte estaba registrando el lugar, hasta que encontró un detector de metales y comenzó a pasarlo por su brazo derecho hasta que finalmente localizo el chip.

-Bingo. –dijo Jake.

Acto seguido, el ex mercenario tomo un cuchillo y se lo clava en el hombro, el grupo miro con horror lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-¿Pero que demonios haces, Jake? –le pregunto Nate.

-que no es obvio, estoy tratándome de quitarme el chip. –contesto.

Luego de un par de minutos, el ex mercenario al fin logra sacarse el chip de rastreo.

-Al fin… lo logre. –dijo Jake, mientras veía el chip en sus manos.

-rayos Jake, estas sangrando mucho… déjame cauterizar esa herida. –le dijo Lara.

La bella arqueóloga tomo una flecha y un encendedor, comenzó a calentar la punta de la flecha al rojo vivo para luego introducirlo en la herida de Jake.

-Ahhhh…. Mierdaaaa…. –gritaba Jake de dolor.

-Listo, ya esta hecho. –dijo Lara.

-Rayos eso dolió… ¿en donde aprendiste a hacer eso? – le pregunto Jake.

-Mientras estuve en la isla de yamatai, sufrí una herida muy similar a la tuya y al no encontrar un botiquín de emergencias tuve que recurrir a esto para cauterizar mi herida. –contesto.

-Lo importante es que lograste sacar ese chip de tu cuerpo, amigo. –dijo Jake.

Una vez que Jake se sintió mejor y tras recolectar todos los documentos y extraer el disco duro del ordenador, el grupo se dirigió de inmediato al helicóptero, tuvieron que atravesar la cubierta principal para llegar a el, había varios J'avos los cuales no dudaron en atacarlos y a pesar de la superioridad numérica, los héroes lograron eliminar a varios de ellos.

-Sigan con ese ritmo amigos, ya casi llegamos al helicóptero. –dijo Sully.

-¿y alguien de ustedes sabe cómo pilotear un helicóptero?... porque yo no. –dijo Nate.

-Yo me encargare de ello, lo único que necesito es que protejan el perímetro del helicóptero hasta que este listo para despegar. –dijo Jill.

-Muy bien, cuenta con ello amiga. –dijo Lara.

Pero cuando estaban a metros de llegar al helicóptero este es destruido por completo y al voltear la mirada, el grupo vio al responsable de ello, se trataba del temible Black Tyrant quien llevaba consigo un lanza cohetes.

-Maldición, otra vez el. -dijo Sully.

-Parece que esa maniática de Birkin nos dejó a su pequeño amigo para encargarse de nosotros. –dijo Nate.

-Un momento esa es la B.O.W. que ataco el Vaticano ¿no me digan que ya la enfrentaron? –les pregunto Jill.

-Así es amiga, ese monstruo es el que cuidaba las espaldas de Janeth Birkin y durante el enfrentamiento del Vaticano, Jake estuvo a nada de vencerlo de no ser por Christie Allen quien neutralizo sus habilidades sobre humanas.

-Parece que tienen mucho que explicarme. –dijo Jill.

-Bueno la opción del helicóptero ha quedado descartada, sugiero usar el barco remolcador. –dijo Sully.

-Buena idea… -dijo Jake. –Ahora escuchen, quiero que todos vallan al barco remolcador, yo me encargare de distraer a ese hijo de perra.

-De eso nada, yo me quedare a enfrentarlo también, recuerda que tengo más experiencia luchando en contra de esos bichos. –dijo Jill.

-Yo también los ayudare, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, amigo. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno, en ese caso entonces bienvenido al club. –dijo Jake.

-Lara, tu y Sully vallan al barco y pónganlo en marcha, nosotros los alcanzaremos una vez que nos libremos de nuestro pequeño amigo. –dijo Jill.

-Enterado, y por favor tengan cuidado. –le dijo Jill.

En instantes Jake, Jill y Nate encaran al Black Tyrant.

-Muy bien, ahora te daré tu merecido, hijo de puta. –dijo Jake, abriendo fuego sobre el monstruo.

El Black Tyrant lanza un potente golpe, pero los aventureros logran evadir el ataque, haciendo que se separaran momentáneamente.

-¿estás bien, Jill? – pregunto Nate.

-Sí, estoy bien… eso estuvo cerca. –contesto.

-Parece que Jake logro atraer la atención de ese Tyrant. –dijo Jill.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que llegar por detrás y atacarlo. –dijo Nate.

De repente unos J'avos armados con ametralladoras pesadas ataca a Jill y a Nate.

-Maldición, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Jill.

-Deberíamos usar el láser satelital para freír a ese cabron. – dijo Nate.

-Si hacemos eso, no solo el sino nosotros seremos historia, lo usare en cuanto estemos lejos del buque, seguramente debe haber un lanza cohetes o alguna arma de grueso calibre para acabar con esos J'avos. –dijo Jill.

-Espera, tengo una idea…-dijo Jill. –¿Aun tienes munición en ese lanzaminas, Drake?

-Solo tengo 3 cargas, ¿Qué planeas? –le pregunto.

-Observa y veras. –respondió Jill.

Jill utiliza el lanzaminas sobre una grúa que cargaba barras de acero y tras explotar, aquellas barras metálicas caen sobre los J'avos, matándolos al instante.

-Buen tiro, cariño. –dijo Nate, quien recogía una de las ametralladoras pesadas.

-Listo, ahora acabemos con el resto de esos J'avos. –agrego Jill.

Mientras tanto, Lara y Sully se dirigían hacia donde estaba el barco remolcador, en donde tuvieron que abatir a varios J'avos, al llegar a la orilla del buque vieron el dichoso barco anclado.

-Ahí esta nuestro boleto de salida, solo tenemos que ponerlo en marcha. –dijo Sully.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, yo regresare a ayudar a los chicos. –dijo Lara.

-Pero puede ser peligroso, pequeña Lara.

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejarlos solos enfrentándolos a esa cosa, además de que tengo un mal presentimiento. –dijo Lara.

-No puedo discutir con eso, ahora ve pequeña Lara.

-Descuida Sully, tendre cuidado…-dijo la arqueóloga. –Por cierto Sully, una vez que pongas en marcha el barco, procura tenerlo a una cierta distancia.

-Entendido pequeña Lara, aunque no se que tienes pensado hacer.

-Ya lo veras, Sully. –dijo Lara, quien regresa al lugar de la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Nate y Jill se encargaban de otros J'avos que llegaban a la escena, Jake tenía un duro enfrentamiento en contra del Black Tyrant.

-Maldición, he usado casi todos los cartuchos del lanza granadas, y aun así sigue en pie… voy a necesitar algo más potente para acabar con este hijo de perra.

Jake continúo evadiendo los ataques del Black Tyrant hasta que visualizo a lo lejos un contenedor lleno con varios barriles de combustible.

-oye Nate, Valentine… necesito un poco que atraigan a nuestro amigo hasta esos barriles de combustible y una vez que este cerca de ellos, usare mi último cartucho para hacerlo volar en pedazos. –dijo Jake.

-Cuenta con ello, amigo. –dijo Nate.

Nate y Jill disparan sobre el Tyrant logrando atraer su atención por lo que la criatura se prepara para embestir.

-Listo, ahora prepárate para correr cuando se el momento. –dijo Jill.

El temible Black Tyrant embiste y se impacta violentamente sobre aquel contenedor con los barriles de combustible, pero cuando Jill intentaba escapar, su pie se queda atorado bajo un tubo metálico.

-Ah mierda… estoy atorada.

De inmediato Nate va en ayuda de Jill.

-tranquila cariño, te ayudare.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Nate logra retirar el tubo que tenia atrapado el pie de Jill, pero para su mala fortuna el Black Tyrant aparece detrás de ellos y acto seguido los sujeta violentamente del cuello, para luego comenzarlos a estrangular.

-Suéltame pedazo de mierda… ahh –decía Nate.

-ahh…No… puedo… respirar… -decía Jill, a quien le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Maldición, no. –grito Jake al ver a sus amigos en peligro.

Pero cuando se dirigía a ayudar a Jill y a Nate, el ex mercenario es golpeado por detrás por un temible Napad, el golpe propinado por la B.O.W. hizo que Jake soltara el lanza granadas, además de dejarlo un poco aturdido.

Todo parecía perdido para Jill y a Nate, hasta que de repente una flecha se incrusta justo en uno de sus ojos, la criatura comenzó a resentirse y suelta a Nate y a Jill.

El caza tesoros y la agente vieron con alivio a Lara con ballesta en mano.

-Justo en el blanco. –dijo Lara.

Rápidamente Nate y Jill escapan del alcance del Tyrant, Enseguida Lara ataca al Napad arrojándole una flecha explosiva, destrozando gran parte de su coraza.

-Tu turno Jake… ahora acaba con esa cosa.

-Gracias primor. –dijo Jake.

Jake toma una granada de fragmentación y la incrusta en la parte mas vulnerable del Napad y segundos después este explota.

-Gracias amiga, nos salvaste el pellejo. –dijo Jill.

-Ese movimiento fue estupendo, cariño… te mereces un buen trago de mi parte. –le dijo Nate.

Enseguida Lara recoge el lanza granadas de Jake y dispara el último cartucho sobre los barriles de combustible que estaban aún lado del Tyrant.

-Trágate esto, engendro. –dijo Lara.

Una violenta explosión y llamas envuelven al Tyrant, haciendo que también se estremeciera una parte de la cubierta del buque.

-Al fin, acabamos con ese hijo de perra. –dijo Nate.

-llegaste en el momento indicado, primor… pero ¿y sully? –pregunto Jill.

-Él se encuentra a bordo del barco esperándonos. –contesto.

Pero como si se tratara de una película de terror, el Tyrant emerge de entre los escombros solo que ahora su apariencia era diferente y aún más aterradora, de sus manos sobresalían unas largas y afiladas garras y de en medio de su pecho emergió un enorme ojo.

-No puede ser… esa cosa aún sigue con vida. –dijo Lara.

-Y por lo visto ha evolucionado en algo más monstruoso. –agrego Jill.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, los altavoces del buque se activaron.

 _-5 minutos para la autodestrucción, todo el personal debe abandonar las instalaciones de inmediato._

-Mierda, solo eso nos faltaba. –dijo Jake.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya. –dijo Nate.

Rápidamente Jake, Lara y Nate ayudaron a Jill a reincorporarse, pero el perverso Tyrant se lanza al ataque sobre ellos y antes de que pudiera darles alcance, el ex mercenario le disparara en infinidad de ocasiones hasta que logra atinarle en el ojo, siendo este su punto vulnerable.

-¡El ojo, eso es!… hay que dispararle directo al ojo, solo así podremos aturdirlo. –dijo Jake.

-vas a necesitar ayuda para detener a ese hijo de perra. –dijo Nate.

-Ustedes encárguense de detenerlo, yo me ocupare de cargar a Jill y de paso me jodere a cuanto monstruo se nos aparezca. –dijo Lara.

-No te preocupes amiga, puede que me duela el pie, pero aun puedo disparar. –dijo Jill.

Con la ayuda de las ametralladoras pesadas, Jake y Nate mantuvieron a raya al Tyrant, mientras que Lara y Jill se encargaron de los J'avos.

Pero a medida que avanzaban, la munición se les comenzaba a terminar y para ganar tiempo, Jake y Nate disparan a un gancho del que colgaba una caja metálica, bloqueando el camino del Tyrant.

-Esa caja no detendrá a esa cosa por mucho. –dijo Nate

-Maldición, ¿falta mucho para llegar? –pregunto Jill.

-Descuiden, ahí está el barco con Sully abordo. –dijo Lara señalando el barco.

-¿Cómo mierda vamos a llegar hasta allá? –pregunto Jake.

-Descuiden amigos, déjenme esto a mí. –contesto Lara.

Lara toma una flecha y la ata con una soga y una vez hecho esto, dispara la flecha justo en el mastín del barco.

-Excelente tiro, amiga. –dijo Jill.

-Bien, ahora deslicémonos por la cuerda. –dijo Lara.

-Las damas primero. –dijo Nate.

Jill fue la primera en deslizarse por la cuerda, luego fue el turno de Lara, pero cuando Nate estaba por deslizarse el Tyrant apareces y se va sobre los 2 aventureros, pero Jake logra distraerlo momentáneamente.

-Que esperas Nate, sal de aquí.

-Estamos juntos en esto amigo, además necesitas de mi ayuda para eliminar a ese cabron.

Jake lograba esquivar a duras penas los ataques del Tyrant, mientras que este destruía todo lo que había a su paso, incluidos varios Napads y J'avos a los que rebano como si fueran de papel.

Pero para fortuna del caza tesoros, uno de los J'avos eliminados por el Tyrant llevaba un lanza cohetes y acto seguido lo recoge.

-¡Ponte a cubierto Jake! –le grito Nate.

El Tyrant visualiza a Nate y se lanza sobre este, pero el caza tesoros ya lo tenía justo en la mira.

-Hasta nunca, hijo de puta. –dijo Nate.

El caza tesoros dispara el lanza cohetes dándole el golpe final al Tyrant, el cual explota en mil pedazos.

-Excelente tiro, amigo… lograste matar al fin a ese malnacido. –le dijo Jake.

-Luego me lo agradecerás con un par de tragos, ahora vámonos. –dijo Nate.

Jake y Nate se deslizan por la cuerda llegando hasta el barco en donde Sully, Lara y Jill los esperaban.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran, por un momento pensé lo peor. –dijo Lara.

-Tuvimos que librarnos de nuestro pequeño amigo, el cual al fin ha dejado de existir. –dijo Jake.

-Excelente, ahora pongamos este cacharro en marcha y larguémonos de aquí. –dijo Sully.

Un par de minutos después el buque comenzó a hacer explosión parte por parte, pero para asegurarse que todo lo que había a bordo del buque fuese destruido, Jill toma el láser satelital para utilizarlo.

-Es mejor que se sujeten a algo. – les dijo Jill.

El grupo hizo caso a las palabras de Jill y unos segundos después dispara el láser, el cual provoca una potente ráfaga luminosa que se impacta sobre el buque, destruyéndolo en su totalidad, el impacto fue tan fuerte que provoco una fuerte marejada que por poco voltea el barco del grupo.

-Mierda, eso fue intenso. –dijo Jake.

-Valla, que poder tiene ese juguete. –agrego Nate.

-Ahora que tenemos ese laser tal vez pueda sernos de mucha ayuda en nuestra misión. –dijo Lara.

Pero Jill decide tirar el láser al mar, dejando desconcertados a todos.

-¿Pero porque hiciste eso, Jill? –le pregunto Sully.

-Debo recordarles que el láser puede ser rastreado por vía satélite, seria riesgoso delatar nuestra posición. –contesto.

-Bueno que remedio… -dijo Nate. –y yo que quería usarlo.

-Lo importante es que estamos vivos. -dijo Lara.

-tenemos combustible suficiente para llegar hasta Alejandría. –dijo Sully.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a bordo de este cacharro, Sully? –le pregunto Jake.

-Unas 24 horas aproximadamente, por suerte conozco estos mares como la palma de mi mano. –contesto.

-Solo espero que no te pierdas, amigo. –dijo Nate.

-Tranquilo chico, no estuve en la marina tantos años como para perderme, se lo que hago. –dijo Sully.

-Perfecto, lo mejor será descansar para reponer energías. –dijo Jill.

Luego de largas horas de viaje y de algunos contratiempos climáticos, el grupo llego finalmente las costas de Alejandría al anochecer y luego de desembarcar se dirigieron hacia el avión de sully.

-Valla, suerte que esos cabrones no encontraron el avión. –dijo Sully.

-si, ahora podremos partir hacia Jordania. –dijo Lara

-paciencia pequeña Lara, primero debo revisar bien los motores por si no hay algún desperfecto, además de que cargar combustible. –dijo sully.

-muy bien sully, mientras tú te diviertes arreglando tu cafetera, Lara y yo le echemos un vistazo a los documentos que obtuvimos del buque. –agrego Nate.

-yo por mi parte revisare lo que hay en este disco duro, espero que a tu amiga Sam no se disguste cuando sepa que use su laptop. –agrego Jill.

-no te preocupes amiga, si es por una buena causa no hay problema. –dijo Lara.

-oigan por que no mejor cenamos algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre. –dijo Jake.

-esa voz me agrada amigo, ¿quién quiere pizza?, yo invito. –dijo Sully.

Luego de la cena, Lara, Nate y Jill revisaban con detenimiento los documentos y la información del disco duro, entre aquellos papeles encontraron algunas fotografías siendo una que les llamo la atención.

-mira esta foto, Nate… parece que es nuestra desquiciada enemiga de joven, junto a otras personas.

El caza tesoros reconoció a una de las personalidades que estaba en la foto.

-no me jodas… ¡es marlowe! –exclamo.

-¿conoces a esa mujer? –le pregunto Lara.

-¿conocerla?... sully y yo competimos con ella en la búsqueda de Ubar, nos hizo la vida imposible en aquella ocasión, pero encontró su final cuando fue tragada por las arenas del desierto junto con toda la ciudad. –contesto.

Al poco rato el resto del grupo miro la fotografía, Jill y Jake se sorprendieron al reconocer a las otras personalidades de la fotografía.

-es ese hijo de puta de Simmons. –dijo Jake.

-Y no solo es Simmons, también están Oswell E. Spencer y Morgan Lansdale. –agrego Jill.

-Tal parece que son los peces gordos de "la Familia" –dijo Sully.

-y por lo que se ve al fondo de la fotografía, están en medio de una excavación y miren la fecha, es de agosto del 2002. –dijo Lara.

-apuesto que es una de las tantas excavaciones que realizaron tratando de buscar las pistas de Alexandrita. –dijo Jake.

-Por tu expresión, veo que conoces a esos 2 tipos. –le dijo Jake a Jill.

-así es, Spencer fue el fundador de Umbrella y Lansdale fue el antiguo director de la desaparecida FBC, ambos son los responsables directos de las tragedias de Raccoon City y Terragrigia. –dijo Jill.

-Y por lo visto en las fotos y los documentos, estos tipos se tomaron muy en serio la búsqueda de la legendaria alexandreta. –dijo Lara.

-Y al parecer la han estado buscando desde hace 40 años, eso lo comprobé mientras revisaba el dispositivo, en el no solo encontré información de todos los experimentos que Umbrella realizo sino que encontré registros de viajes e itinerarios de excavaciones arqueológicas en varias partes de Asia, todas relacionadas con Alejandro magno. –dijo Jill.

-No me extrañaría que esos cabrones se llevaran la lápida que encontramos en las ruinas del Faro, pero afortunadamente oculte muy bien la hoja donde sobrescribí en aquella lapida. –dijo Nate.

-Ah sí, casi lo olvido, chico… toma esto. –dijo Sully luego de entregarle un trozo de papel.

Nate se sorprendió al descubrir lo que había escrito en el.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto Sully? –pregunto Nate.

-La joven Burton me pidió que lo guardara, logro sobre escribir encima de una lápida que estaba en la exhibición, poco antes de que ese gas invadiera todo el museo. –contesto Sully.

Fue entonces que Nate junto ambos pedazos de papel, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Por dios, es la otra mitad de la lápida, increíble. –dijo Nate.

-mira eso, al unir ambas partes el dibujo que está plasmado en la parte inferior forman una luna creciente, igual que en aquel ídolo de piedra que encontramos. –dijo Lara.

-El único detalle aquí es que será difícil descifrar el contenido de la lápida, rayos si tan solo Moira estuviera aquí. –dijo Jake.

-No se ustedes pero con todo lo que me han contado, y lo ocurrido en el buque me parece sumamente extraño. –dijo Jill.

-¿a que te refieres con eso, amiga? –le pregunto Lara.

Jill contesto.

-desde que comencé a revisar los informes de los incidentes, me pareció bastante raro que Neo-Umbrella solo atacara un punto en específico, además de que el número de víctimas ha sido muy escaso a diferencia de los incidentes del año pasado, pero aún más desconcertante fue la autodestrucción de ese buque, había demasiado material biológico para poner en jaque a varias ciudades, cualquier terrorista hubiera pagado millones por todas esas B.O.W. la verdad todo esto no tiene sentido.

-Por suerte esos monstruos están bien muertos. –dijo Nate.

-Si pero aún tengo la duda de cómo demonios es que vamos a encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra alexandreta y de paso a Moira y a Sam. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno, basándonos en el símbolo del sol y de la media luna que aparece en el ídolo que encontrarnos en las ruinas del faro, seguramente debe haber alguna pista en alguna parte de las ruinas de petra, no será sencillo encontrarla pero lo lograremos. –dijo Nate.

-Vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible, voy a intentar comunicarme con la central. –dijo Jill.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, Valentine… -dijo Jake. –No olvides que esos cabrones fueron capaces de localizarnos por medio del móvil de Lara y el rastreador que tenía en mi cuerpo y no dudaría que pudieran hackear la línea de la BSAA.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces, Jake? –pregunto la agente.

-La mejor opción sería el evitar cualquier contacto ya sea con la BSAA o con la novia de Moira, es mejor que crean que estamos muertos, así no habrá problema de que puedan encontrarnos. –dijo Jake.

-En eso tienes razón, así podremos caerles de sorpresa a esos cabrones. –dijo Nate.

-Ya ansió partir, me aterra el solo pensar lo que Sam y Moira deben estar pasando en estos momentos. –dijo Lara.

-Tranquila pequeña Lara, se que tu y los demás están ansiosos por salir, pero creo que lo mejor es que descansemos para reponer energías luego de todo lo que pasamos hoy. –dijo Sully.

-Vamos a tomarte la palabra esta vez, Sully... aun me siento aturdida. –dijo Jill, tras recostarse, y al poco rato el grupo opto por descansar.

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Janeth Birkin, Nikolai, Christie y su ejército de B.O.W. recorriendo el desierto de Jordania, tuvieron que detenerse debido a una tormenta de arena.

-Mierda, ahora recuerdo porque detestaba realizar misiones en medio oriente, odio la arena del desierto. –dijo Christie.

-tranquila Christie, estamos a tan solo medio camino de llegar hasta alexandreta y si mis cálculos son correctos llegaremos al medio día. –dijo Nikolai.

-Esto es magnífico, finalmente luego de tantos años de búsqueda al fin lograre cumplir el sueño que tanto anhelaban mis mentores Spencer, Marlowe, Simmons y Lansdale, así como el resto de los miembros de "la familia". –dijo Janeth.

En eso Moira quien se encontraba atada con cadenas junto a Sam, interrumpe.

-No cantes victoria todavía, en cuanto nuestros amigos los encuentren seguramente les patearan el culo a todos, empezando por ti maldita perra. –dijo Moira.

-pues lamento decirte que todos tus patéticos amigos son historia, ya que el buque en el cual se encontraban cautivos ha sido destruido en su totalidad. –dijo Janeth.

-No, no puede ser cierto… Lara, no. –dijo Sam, entre lágrimas.

-Descuida zorrita, muy pronto le harás compañía a esa traidora de Croft en el otro mundo, pero antes de eso tengo pensado jugar un poco contigo. –dijo Christie, quien comenzó a pasar por el rostro de Sam un cuchillo.

-Mi amiga no es ninguna traidora, no tienes idea de todo lo que hizo para encontrarte. –dijo Sam.

-¡Silencio! –exclamo la asesina.

Las palabras de Sam molestaron tanto a Christie, quien de forma sorpresiva toma un bastón eléctrico y lo utiliza sobre la chica, dándole una potente descarga, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

Esta acción provoco el enfado de Moira quien intento de alguna forma golpear a Christie, pero Nikolai interviene para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que Moira se desmayara.

-Ya basta ustedes 2, no olviden que la hija de Burton es la única que puede descifrar las inscripciones de la lápida que obtuvimos de Alejandría, por lo que es importante que la mantengamos con vida. –dijo Janeth.

-Christie, aún sigo sin entender por que trajiste a esa zorrita oriental, no es más que una carga inútil. –dijo Nikolai.

-Sé muy bien que su familia es de las más acaudaladas de todo Japón, asi que se me ocurrió el pedir una buena recompensa por su rescate. –dijo Christie.

-A propósito Nikolai, espero que hayas hecho lo que te pedí. –dijo Janeth.

-Por supuesto, con las pequeñas distracciones que deje atrás, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos impida llegar hasta nuestro destino. –dijo Nikolai.

-perfecto, muy pronto el secreto más grande de Alejandro Magno será descubierto y una vez logrado esto, el mundo sucumbirá ante la voluntad de Neo-Umbrella. –dijo Janeth.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO VII

LA TRAVESIA

El grupo sobrevolaba el cielo aéreo de Jordania, hubo tiempo de sobra para alistar las armas e idear un plan de rescate, pero en eso Lara se entera de una noticia por internet.

-Maldita sea, no. –dijo Lara.

-¿Qué ocurre primor? –le pregunto Jake.

-es mejor que vean esto. –contesto la arqueóloga mostrándoles lo que vio en la laptop.

En dichas imágenes se podía apreciar a 2 enormes B.O.W. atacando a un grupo de militares.

-Por todos los cielos, que rayos son esas cosas… son enormes. –dijo Nate.

-Esas B.O.W. son conocidas como "los gigantes" –dijo Jill.

-¿Gigantes?… que original, se ve que no se esforzaron mucho en buscarles un nombre. –dijo Sully.

-Se parecen mucho a unas B.O.W. gigantes que asolaron Edonia, pero estas lucen diferentes, no están tan deformes de sus rostros y su piel es gris, seguramente deben ser lo más nuevo de Neo-Umbrella. –dijo Jake.

-Te equivocas Jake, esos gigantes fueron creados originalmente por una secta conocida como los Illuminados a partir de un parasito conocido como "las plagas", lo sé porque León me conto acerca de su enfrentamiento con 4 de esas B.O.W. cuando realizo su misión a España. –dijo Jill.

-¿Enfrento a 4 de esas cosas y sobrevivo?... ¡eso es increíble! –exclamo Nate.

-No pensé que el amigo de Moira fuera un James bond moderno, me gustaría conocerlo –pregunto Lara.

-Si lo que quieres es conquistarlo, lamento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. –dijo Jill.

-Me imagino que tiene novia. –dijo Lara.

-Algo así, la verdad es difícil de decir… una larga historia. –dijo Jill.

-Según por lo que dice la noticia, esas cosas aparecieron en la frontera entre Jordania y Siria. –dijo Sully.

-Seguramente la desquiciada de Birkin soltó a esos gigantes como distracción, esto con tal de no ser perseguida, que astuta. –dijo Nate.

-Esa hija de perra, está dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener el tesoro. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida Jake, llegaremos más pronto de lo que creen. –dijo Sully.

-Pero aún estamos a 40 minutos de la capital de Jordania. –dijo Lara.

-Nunca dije que iríamos ahí, de hecho conozco el lugar apropiado para aterrizar. –dijo Sully.

Unos minutos después, el grupo aterrizo en una pista de aterrizaje clandestina, la cual se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad y luego de alistar su equipo y sus armas retomaron su camino, pero el trayecto era difícil debido al clima árido del desierto.

-mierda, hace un calor del demonio. –dijo Jake.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a las ruinas de petra, Sully? –pregunto Jill.

-De acuerdo a mis cálculos, faltan una horas más. –contesto Sully.

-Creo que debimos haber tomado el camino principal, no entiendo porque nos trajiste por este camino, ni siquiera aparece en el mapa. –dijo Lara.

-hace unos 40 años este camino solía ser usado por varios caza tesoros y traficantes de antigüedades, lo se porque fue aquí donde comenzó mi primera aventura como caza tesoros. –dijo Sully.

-Valla, que guardado te lo tenías Sully, y me imagino que viste a dinosaurios en aquella ocasión. –dijo Nate en tono gracioso.

-sabía que dirías eso, chico. –dijo Sully.

-por cierto sully, esta camioneta todo terreno es la onda, no puedo creer que el viejo que cuidaba la pista de aterrizaje te prestara la camioneta sin ningún problema. –dijo Lara.

-bueno la verdad es que tuve que sobornarlo para que lo hiciera. –dijo Sully.

-Oh no dime que no usaste las monedas persas pasa ello. –dijo Nate.

-Tranquilo chico, al lugar a donde vamos habrá miles de esas monedas.-dijo Sully.

-Bueno, al menos estamos pasando desapercibidos que es lo importante. –dijo Jake.

Pero la charla fue interrumpida por Jill.

-Por favor amigos guarden silencio, estoy detectando una señal de radio por el transmisor.

Jill comenzó a sintonizar aquella señal hasta conseguirlo, se trataba de una llamada de auxilio.

 _-Mayday mayday… aquí la torre de comunicaciones… nos están atacando terroristas… son muchos… ayuda por favor… mayday… mayday… ahhh._

-hola… hay alguien… hola… mierda. -dijo Jill.

-dios mio… ¿de dónde pudo venir esa señal? –pregunto Lara.

-De acuerdo con el mapa, hay una torre de comunicaciones justo a la mitad del camino que conduce a Petra. –dijo Jill.

-Y que estamos esperando, vallamos a ese lugar a averigüemos que fue lo que paso. –dijo Jake.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino el grupo pudo ver a lo lejos una aldea y junto a ella estaba la torre de radio de la cual salía humo negro, esto alarmo aún más al grupo por lo que aceleraron el paso, al llegar al lugar todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron a los aldeanos asesinados por impactos de bala, había mucha sangre y varios casquillos regados por todas partes.

-dios mio, esto es horrible. –dijo Lara.

-Ni siquiera los niños ni los ancianos se salvaron. –agrego Nate.

-¡Hijos de puta!... desearía patearles la cara en estos momentos por todo lo que causaron. –dijo Jake con enojo.

Jill intento mandar una señal de auxilio, pero fue inútil.

-maldición, sin la antena de radio estamos completamente incomunicados y lo peor es que era la única en kilómetros. –dijo Jill.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra forma de pedir auxilio y… -dijo Sully, cuando de repente se escucha un ruido que provenía de adentro de una de las chozas.

El grupo se pone en alerta y desenfunda sus armas pensando que se trataba de alguna B.O.W. pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron salir a una pequeña niña.

-oh cielos, es una niñita. –dijo Sully

-Hola pequeñita, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Jill.

La pequeña no contesto palabra alguna y temerosa, comenzó a retroceder

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño. –insistió Jill.

-Deja que yo me encargue, Valentine. –dijo Jake.

Jake se acercó poco a poco a la niña y entonces comenzó a hablarle en árabe, a lo que la pequeña contesto también, dejando asombrado al grupo y luego de algunos minutos de charla, la pequeña se calmó y se dejó abrazar por Jake y los demás.

-buen trabajo amigo, no sabía que tuvieras un buen trato con los niños. –dijo Nate.

-Si algo me diferenciaba de otros mercenarios es que yo no mataba ni a mujeres ni a niños, sino todo lo contrario…. De hecho una parte del dinero que ganaba como mercenario se lo daba a la gente pobre de Edonia. –dijo Jake.

-Perdona si pensé mal de ti, es que el solo pensar que eres hijo de Wesker me hacia sentir incomoda. –dijo Jill.

-Se lo dije a Sherry y ahora te lo digo a ti, Valentine… yo jamás seré como mi padre, además de que le prometí que me alejaría de la vida de mercenario. –dijo Jake.

-Es un gesto muy noble de tu parte, Jake… -dijo Lara. –y a propósito, ¿en donde aprendiste a hablar árabe tan fluido?

-lo aprendí cuando viví por un tiempo en arabia y Yemen, pero también puedo hablar otros idiomas con fluidez también. –contesto Jake.

-¿Y me imagino que te dijo lo que sucedió aquí? –pregunto Sully.

-Así es, me dijo que un grupo de hombres extraños con caras de demonios atacaron la aldea, matando a la mayoría. –contesto Jake.

-Eso quiere decir que no deben estar muy lejos. –dijo Nate.

Pero aquella charla fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando su vehículo en que se transportaban es destruido

-¡Pero que Mierda! –exclamo Jake.

-¡la camioneta!… ¡está destruida! –exclamo Jill también.

Acto seguido aparecen los J'avos en el lugar

-Maldición, estamos bajo ataque… ¡cúbranse! –exclamo Lara.

-Son esos malditos bastardos mutantes de nuevo. –dijo Nate.

-Parece que llego la hora de la acción, vamos acabemos con estos hijos de puta. –dijo Jake.

-Sully busca un lugar seguro y cuida a la pequeña, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. –dijo Lara.

-Muy bien, solo tengan cuidado. –dijo Sully.

Nate, Lara, Jake y Jill le hacen frente a los J'avos, quienes tenían ventaja numérica, pero aun asi los 4 aventureros lograron eliminar a varios.

Varios J'avos se preparaban para atacarlos desde lo alto de un muro, pero Lara los visualiza e inmediatamente los ataca con su arco, y aunque logra eliminar a unos cuantos, otros terminaron por mutar en los _Noga-let._

-Maldita sea, también vuelan esos bastardos, no puedo darles un tiro certero. –dijo Lara.

-Es mejor que los eliminen cuanto antes o tendremos problemas. –dijo Jake.

En eso Jill arroja una granada luminosa provocando que los J'avos voladores cayeran al suelo aturdidos, esto lo aprovechan Jake y compañía para rematarlos en el suelo, pero el combate se torno aun mas difícil cuando los J'avos comenzaron a mutar y peor aun cuando se convirtieron en capullos.

-Maldita sea son demasiados, no podremos acabar con todos… tenemos que escapar. –dijo Jill.

-y como si la camioneta fue destruida. –dijo Jill.

-Descuida Valentine, Creo saber cómo salir de aquí, solo tengo que… -fue lo que dijo Jake luego de ver como los capullos es destruidos por el impacto de un lanzacohetes, causando el desconcierto del grupo, mientras que varios de los J'avos mutados eran eliminados por numerosos disparos de francotirador.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Nate.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de hombres que vestían turbantes, habían sido los que atacaron a los J'avos.

-Son moradores del desierto y parece que vinieron a ayudarnos. –dijo Lara.

Mientras los moradores del desierto continuaban abatiendo a los J'avos, otro grupo de moradores montados en caballos aparece y va en auxilio del grupo y acto seguido son llevados por aquel grupo de hombres, escapando todos rápidamente de la zona de guerra.

Varias horas después, el grupo es atendido por los moradores del desierto en su campamento, estos muy amablemente les otorgaron agua y comida, además de que se encargaron de curar una que otra herida leve y tras ser atendidos, el líder de aquellos moradores se dirige al grupo

-Están lejos de casa, extranjeros. –dijo aquel hombre.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, les debemos la vida. –dijo Nate.

-Me llamo Jerhyn y soy el líder de esta tribu. –dijo aquel hombre.

-Drake… me llamo Drake, y todos ellos son mis amigos. –dijo el caza tesoros.

-Debo decir que son muy valientes al haber enfrentado a esos tipos o lo que sea que sean… parece que tenemos el mismo enemigo en común. –dijo Jerhyn.

-No me digan que también los enfrentaron. –dijo Sully.

-Por supuesto, hemos estado combatiendo con ellos durante días, pero por muchos que matemos aparecen más, esos mutantes han acabado con gran parte de nuestras aldeas. –dijo Jerhyn.

-Dios, eso es terrible. –dijo Jill.

-Tienen idea del por qué esos tipos están arrasando con nuestras tierras. –dijo Jerhyn.

Lara contesto.

-La verdad es que esos mutantes están bajo el mando de una sociedad secreta que está en busca de la legendaria alexandreta.

-Eso es solo una leyenda que se ha transmitido de generación en generación por nuestra gente. –dijo Jerhyn.

-Nosotros también pensábamos eso al principio, pero poco a poco descubrimos que alexandreta existe, es más tenemos una prueba. –dijo Sully.

Enseguida sully les entrega aquellas hojas que calcaron de las lapidas de Alejandría, el beduino se quedó sin habla en cuanto las vio.

-¿De dónde obtuvieron esto? –pregunto desconcertado.

-Lo obtuvimos del mismo faro de Alejandría, pero para llegar a ellas tuvimos que obtener pistas que encontramos en Turquía y el Vaticano… ¿tienen idea de lo que dice? –pregunto Jake.

-No, pero conozco a alguien que si… -dijo Jerhyn. –Vengan conmigo.

Acto seguido, el beduino lleva al grupo a una de las tiendas de campaña del campamento, en él se encontraba un anciano de unos 90 años aproximadamente.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada forasteros, me llamo Drognan soy el viejo chaman de todas las aldeas de esta árida región. –Dijo aquel anciano.

-Si así es, y no tiene idea de lo que nos ha costado obtener este manuscrito, pero desafortunadamente los hombres que han arrasado sus aldeas también están tras su rastro. –dijo Nate.

-De hecho hubo otros ejércitos que intentaron lo mismo pero todos fracasaron. –dijo el anciano.

-¿Y cuáles ejércitos fueron los que intentaron encontrarla? –pregunto Jill.

-Los romanos, el ejército bizantino… y muchos siglos después los nazis se adentraron en el desierto para encontrarla, pero sin éxito alguno. –contesto el anciano Drognan.

-Quizás habrá sido por que no obtuvieron esto. –dijo Lara, mostrándole la hoja de papel al anciano.

-Déjenme ver con detenimiento esa escritura. –dijo el anciano.

El anciano Drognan comenzó a leer con detenimiento aquella escritura, la expresión de su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Dicen que esto lo obtuvieron de las ruinas del faro de Alejandría? –pregunto Drognan.

-Bueno en realidad fue una parte de la lápida y la otra mitad la obtuvimos del museo local. –contesto Nate.

-El objeto de donde obtuvieron esta escritura no era exactamente una lápida, sino una confesión escrita por el propio Ptolomeo I, uno de sus generales de confianza.

-¿y que es lo que dice? –pregunto Lara.

Drognan contesto, leyendo aquellas palabras.

\- _"Que los dioses me perdonen por lo que hice, la sed de sangre y destrucción corrompieron a mi rey, solo su muerte perpetrada por mí logro detenerlo tanto a él como a la maldición que llevaba consigo, he ordenado que su cuerpo así como el secreto que lo llevo al trono quede sepultado para siempre, tamaña maldad no puede volver nunca a asolar esta tierra"_ –dijo finalizando el anciano Drognan.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron estupefactos luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… ¿Alejandro Magno estaba maldito? –dijo Jake.

-¿Creen que tenga que con aquellos esqueletos plasmados en los oleos de santa Sofía y el monasterio? –dijo Sully.

-Probablemente, seguramente debió tratarse de algún tipo de plaga que los ejércitos de Alejandro Magno debieron propagar, algo muy similar a lo que paso con gengis Kan y su ejército. –contesto Lara

-¿Y Qué fue de los ejércitos que buscaron Alexandreta? –pregunto Nate.

-Nunca más se supo de ellos, luego de que se adentraron en el cañón de la luna creciente, que es donde supuestamente se encuentra oculta la entrada a Alexandreta. –contesto.

-No soy muy creyente de las leyendas antiguas, pero está claro que debemos detener todo este caos sea como sea y de paso salvar a Moira y a su amiga Sam. –dijo Jill.

-Escuche Jerhyn, no quiero ser grosera pero necesito un caballo para salir de inmediato. –dijo Lara.

-Tranquilízate pequeña Lara, primero tenemos que idear un plan para enfrentarlos. –dijo Sully.

-Pero es que no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi mejor amiga y Moira están en peligro y peor aún que esa lunática de Janeth esta por condenar al mundo. –dijo Lara.

-Su amigo tiene razón, señorita… –Dijo Jerhyn. -Además el sitio donde se encuentra oculta Alexandreta está mucho más allá de las ruinas de petra y los caminos principales deben estar vigilados por esos mutantes, es por eso que mis hombres y yo los acompañaremos.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Jerhyn. –dijo Nate.

La noche comenzó a caer en el desierto, el grupo se encontraba alrededor de la fogata del campamento tratando de relajarse.

-Saben, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por todo esto. –dijo Sully.

-¿no entiendo a qué te refieres? –le pregunto Nate.

-Si no los hubiese convencido de asistir a aquella subasta y de embarcarse en esta aventura, nada de esto hubiese pasado… yo solo quería que Lara tuviese el trabajo de su padre. –contesto Sully.

-Descuida Sully, sé que tus intenciones eran buenas, además nunca imaginamos lo que sucedería después. –dijo Lara.

-Así es, recuerda que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en realizar este viaje. –dijo Jake.

-oigan y de verdad creen que todo lo que dijo el anciano sea verdad acerca de la maldición de Alejandro Magno. –dijo Jill.

-Yo lo hubiese dudado desde un principio, cariño… pero luego de ser testigo de las maldiciones de EL DORADO, de la ciudad perdida de Ubar y de lo que era capaz de hacer la piedra chintamani, puedo estar seguro de que todo lo que nos dijo el anciano Drognan es cierto. –dijo Nate.

-Concuerdo contigo Nate… -dijo Lara. –Yo aún no puedo olvidar lo que viví en aquella isla maldita del triángulo del dragón, mi amiga Sam estuvo a punto de ser poseída por una antigua reina japonesa que controlaba las tormentas.

-Por la expresión de sus rostros veo que no son disparates lo que dicen. –dijo Jill.

-Han sido tantas cosas que una noche no será suficiente para contarte todo por lo que he pasado en estos años. –dijo Lara.

El grupo estuvo charlando por un rato más hasta que Jerhyn aparece

-Solo vengo a informarles que partiremos mañana al amanecer, es mejor que descansen si quieren estar al 100 para enfrentar a esos tipos.

-Bueno, parece que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar, de verdad me dejaron boquiabierta con sus historias, especialmente con lo de EL DORADO y la guardia de la tormenta, por un momento me recordó Raccoon city. –dijo Jill.

-Y eso que aún no llegue a la parte de los guardianes de Shambala. –dijo Nate.

Poco después el grupo se retiró de la fogata para irse a descansar.

En cuando lo primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el campamento, el grupo alisto sus armas y junto con Jerhyn y varios beduinos emprendieron su travesía por el desierto.

El trayecto fue complicado debido al clima árido y caluroso, además de lo rocoso y estrecho que fue parte del camino, hasta que finalmente el grupo pudo ver a lo lejos parte de las majestuosas ruinas de petra.

-Valla, al fin… la ciudad de petra ante nosotros. –dijo Nate.

-A pesar de la distancia en la que estamos, es impresiónate el lugar. –dijo Jill.

-¿Aún falta mucho para llegar a alexandreta, Jerhyn? –pregunto Lara.

-Bueno, de acuerdo a lo dicho por Drognan, el camino que conduce hacia alexandreta está justo detrás de esas montañas escarpadas. –contesto el beduino.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos que cruzar las ruinas, si es que queremos llegar a ese lugar. –dijo Jake.

-¡Oh mierda! –exclamo Sully mientras miraba con unos binoculares.

-¿Qué ocurre Sully? –le pregunto Nate.

-Parece que vamos a tener compañía y de la peor. –contesto.

Nate y el resto del grupo miraron por los binoculares para percatarse de que había varios vehículos militares.

-Maldita sea, son esos bastardos de Neo-Umbrella. –dijo Jake.

-Probablemente haya varios de esos cabrones rondando por la zona. –agrego Sully.

-Dios mío, Sam y Moira deben estar ahí cautivas, hay que actuar cuanto antes. –dijo Lara.

-Mis hombres y yo estamos listos para enfrentarlos. –dijo Jerhyn.

-Tengo un mejor plan… -dijo Jill. –Señor Jerhyn, usted y su gente cúbranos las espaldas detrás de esas rocas y cuando haya peligro dispárenles a esos mutantes, mi equipo y yo nos acercaremos para llamar su atención y de paso acabar con unos cuantos.

-Eso suena bastante arriesgado aun sabiendo que esos hijos de perra pueden mutar, pero todo sea con tal de salvar a Moira y a la bella Sam. –Dijo Nate.

El grupo tuvo que aproximarse a pie a la zona, esto con la intención de no ser descubiertos, durante el trayecto se toparon con algunos J'avos que patrullaba la zona, los cuales la mayoría fueron eliminados por Jake.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca del campamento enemigo, notaron que además de armamento, había también equipo sofisticado de excavación y de demolición.

-Rayos, parece que la loca de Birkin y su equipo se están tomando esto muy en serio. –dijo Jake.

-Todo este equipo de excavación es aún mejor que el que uso marlowe para llegar a Ubar. –agrego Sully.

-Silencio, creo que escuche algo. –dijo Jill.

Al bajar la voz, pudieron escuchar varias voces que se escuchaban en el centro del campamento.

-No puede ser, esos bastardos tienen a varios rehenes. –dijo Nate.

-Hay que ayudar a esa pobre gente lo antes posible. –agrego Sully.

En eso uno de los J'avos se disponía a matar a uno de los rehenes, cuando de forma intempestiva Lara ataca al J'avo, clavándole una flecha en la cabeza, esto alerto al resto de los J'avos que estaban ahí los cuales comenzaron a disparar.

-Maldición Croft, debiste habernos advertido que ibas a atacar. –dijo Jake.

-Lo siento pero no iba a dejar que mataran a ese pobre inocente. -Dijo Lara.

-Buen tiro Lara, ahora repite lo mismo con el resto de estos hijos de perra y te prometo que cuando esto termine tendrás el autógrafo de mi esposa. –dijo Nate.

-Trato hecho. –dijo Lara.

El grupo contraataca a los J'avos, los cuales parecían tener ventaja numérica además de que tenían rodeados a los aventureros, pero en ese momento varios de ellos comienzan a ser abatidos por Jerhyn y su grupo de beduinos, provocando la confusión de las B.O.W.

Esta situación la aprovecha el grupo para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a los J'avos, eliminándolos uno por uno, mientras que Jake se encargaba de acabar con algunos J'avos mutados, Jill y Lara se encargaron de los J'avos que se habían convertido en capullos esto gracias a que la bella arqueóloga uso varias flechas explosivas y la rubia agente hizo lo propio con un lanzagranadas de un J'avo caído, Nate y sully por su parte se encargaron de los J'avos que custodiaban a los rehenes, hasta que tras varios minutos de lucha, el grupo en compañía de los beduinos logra eliminar a todos los J'avos.

-listo, creo que ese era el último. –dijo Nate, tras matar a un J'avo.

-Bien, ahora liberemos a los rehenes, Sam y Moira deben estar entre ellos. –agrego Jill.

Pero desafortunadamente Sam y Moira, no se encontraban en el lugar, preocupando más a todos, especialmente a Lara.

-Maldita sea, Sam no está aquí… dios mío, en donde estará. –dijo Lara.

Mientras que el grupo buscaba desesperado a sus amigas, Jerhyn converso con uno de los rehenes, quien le dio información acerca del paradero de las chicas.

-según por lo que me acaban de decir, una de las rehenes con rasgos asiáticos fue trasladada en un convoy con rumbo hacia alexandreta, esto minutos antes de que apareciéramos. –dijo el Beduino.

-Dios mío, Sam. –exclamo Lara.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no deben estar muy lejos, aun podemos darles alcance. –dijo Nate.

En eso Lara visualiza una motocicleta que se encontraba entre los vehículos militares y se preparó para arrancarla.

-oye aguarda un momento pequeña Lara, no dejaremos que vallas sola, es peligroso. –dijo Jake.

-Lo siento Sully, pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esta en grave peligro.

-Sully, tiene razón… es peligroso que vallas sola, yo iré contigo, primor. –dijo Jake, quien se dispuso a conducir la motocicleta.

El ex mercenario pone en marcha la motocicleta y junto con Lara se dirigieron rápidamente en dirección hacia el convoy.

Nate, Sully y Jill solo vieron como Jake y Lara se alejaban.

-Maldita sea, se han ido. –dijo Jill.

-venga Jill, vamos a seguirlos. –agrego Nate.

Enseguida Nate y Jill abordan un vehículo todo terreno y siguieron a sus amigos, dejando atrás a Sully y a los beduinos.

Jake y Lara siguieron a toda velocidad el rastro dejado por aquel convoy y al poco rato fueron alcanzados por Nate y Jill, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los 4 amigos lograran encontrar el convoy.

-ahí está el convoy. –dijo Jill.

-Sí, y al parecer nos llevan ventaja numérica. –agrego Nate.

-¿Al menos ideaste un plan de ataque, Lara? –le pregunto Jake.

-No, pero estoy casi segura que Sam debe estar en uno de los vehículos principales del convoy. –contesto Lara.

-Jill necesito que te acerques lo más posible al camión de la derecha, Jake y Lara ustedes encárguense del camión de la izquierda, traten de eliminar a tantos cabrones sea posible y voy a necesitar que me cubran las espaldas por si acaso. –dijo Nate

-Cuenta con ello amigo… -dijo Jake. –Por cierto Lara, ¿Cómo está tu puntería?

-Mejor que nunca, solo trata de no mover mucho esta cosa. –contesto Lara.

-espero que sepas lo que haces, Drake. –le dijo Jill, mientras se aproximaba al camión.

Tranquila amiga Jill, no es la primera vez que hago esto. –le dijo el caza tesoros

-Saben esto me recuerda la vez que Sherry y yo éramos perseguidos por el helicóptero de Neo-Umbrella hace un año. –dijo Jake.

-Confió en ti para llegar hasta Sam, Jake. –dijo Lara.

-descuida cariño, Sherry y yo Salimos sanos y salvos en aquella ocasión… ¡ahora sujétate! –dijo Jake.

Una vez que Jill estuvo cerca de aquel camión, Nate salto hacia este y entonces se encargó un J'avo arrojándolo del camión, y acto seguido se encarga de otro dándole un tiro certero en la cabeza y antes de que mutara lo arroja también.

Los J'avos que iban a bordo de los otros camiones se percatan de la presencia de Nate y comienzan a dispararle, pero una intrépida Jill embiste uno de los camiones enemigos provocando que pierda el control hasta volcarse.

Jake y Lara por su parte se encargaron de otros J'avos que amenazaban con atacar a Nate, uno de los camiones estaba a punto de embestir la motocicleta del ex mercenario, pero la intrépida arqueóloga dispara una flecha hacia el J'avo que conducía dicho camión, dándole justo en la cabeza, para luego ver como el camión enemigo termina por estrellarse en las rocas.

-Buen tiro, primor. –le dijo Jake.

-Agradécemelo en cuanto salvemos a Sam. –dijo Lara.

Los 4 aventureros continuaron abriéndose paso entre aquellos camiones, abatiendo también a los J'avos amenazantes, hasta que de repente aparecen un J'avo a bordo de otro camión ahora equipado con un potente lanza llamas

-Grandioso, lanza llamas. –dijo Nate, mientras se ponía a cubierto.

-No podemos avanzar con ese hijo de perra enfrente, hay que encontrar la forma de eliminarlo. –dijo Jill.

-tú encárgate de llamar su atención, Nate… Lara y yo intentaremos llegar con Sam. –dijo Jake.

-ten cuidado con ese mutante o de lo contrario te rostizara. –dijo Lara.

Pero en ese momento otro camión que llevaba a otros 2 J'avos con lanza llamas aparece y comienza a perseguir a Jake y a Lara.

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba… ¡sujétate Lara! –dijo Jake.

Mientras el ex mercenario intentaba escapar de los ataques de aquellos J'avos, Lara trataba de dispararles, pero le fue imposible debido al constante movimiento y las maniobras que tenía que realizar Jake.

Por su parte, Nate tenía dificultades para enfrentar al otro J'avos del lanza llamas, obligándolo a que regresara a la camioneta conducida por Jill.

-¿Algún otro plan, Nate? –pregunto Jill.

-Estoy pensando en ello… -contesto. –Rayos, si tuviese un rifle de francotirador le dispararía a los tanques que llevan esos cabrones, así estallarían en pedazos. –dijo Nate.

-No será necesario… -dijo Jill. –Toma el volante, Drake.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le pregunto Nate

-ya lo veras, solo trata de no mover tanto el camión. –le contesto la agente.

Usando solamente su pistola, Jill logra dar un disparo certero justo en uno de los tanques de los lanza llamas de un J'avo y unos segundos después este explota, Nate se quedó sumamente impresionado ante lo echo por Jill, y más aún cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

-¡Ese tiro fue increíble, primor!... aunque no sé si llamarlo suerte. –dijo Nate.

-No es por presumir pero soy una de las mejores tiradoras de toda la BSAA, solo por debajo de mi esposo. –dijo Jill.

-Creo que nos hubiera venido bien el talento de tu esposo en esta misión, colega. –dijo Nate.

-el no sabe que estoy aquí. –dijo Jill.

-Descuida primor, mi esposa tampoco sabe, y si llegara a saber me mataría. –dijo Nate.

-Hablaremos luego Drake, ahora sujétate de algo. –dijo Jill.

De forma temeraria, Jill embiste el camión que atacaba a Jake y a Lara, provocando que los J'avos de los lanza llamas cayeran al suelo rocoso para después estallar en pedazos además de causar la destrucción del camión en el que iban a bordo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, amiga. –dijo Lara levantando el pulgar.

-No hay de que, ahora acabemos con el resto de estas B.O.W. –dijo Jill.

Los 4 aventureros continuaron enfrentando a las B.O.W. y todo el convoy, hasta que visualizan lo que parecía ser el camión principal del convoy, el cual llevaba doble remolque.

-Ese debe ser el camión donde deben tener a Sam y a Moira. –dijo Jill.

-Trata de acercarte lo más posible al camión, estate atenta en cuanto rescate a nuestras amigas. –dijo Nate.

-Entendido. –asintió Jill.

Nate logra saltar al camión de doble remolque, y unos segundos después Lara también hizo lo propio saltando hacia el camión también, ambos aventureros se abrieron paso entre un par de J'avos pero en cuanto se encontraron cerca de la cabina principal, aparece ante ellos la sensual pero mortal Christie.

-Sabía que encerrarlos en ese buque de Terragrigia sería una estúpida idea, debí matarlos mientras estaban desmayados. –dijo Christie.

-Veo que nos echaste de menos, cariño. –dijo Nate, en tono burlón.

-¿en dónde están Sam y Moira?... ¡responde! –le reclamo Lara

-esa zorrita de Burton esta con Birkin y Nikolai muy cerca de Alexandreta y respecto a tu pequeña amiga asiática, bueno pues ahí la tienes.

Lara y Nate vieron con horror a Sam en manos de un J'avo.

-¡Dios mío, Sam! –exclamo Lara.

-Si quieres salvarla, primero tendrás que vencerme, aunque dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder. –dijo Christie.

-Por un momento pensé que aun podía haber algo de la Christie que yo conocí, pero me equivoque, ahora no eres más que una sádica asesina llena de rencor y venganza. –dijo Lara.

-Y tú al contrario te quedaste en tu papel de muchachita cobarde y nerd acomplejada por la muerte de tu padre… y ahora finalmente me vengare de ambos por haberme jodido la vida. –dijo Christie.

-Muy bien, primor… en guardia. –dijo Nate.

Nate es el primero en atacar a Christie, pero esta esquiva el golpe fácilmente y responde con un rápido movimiento además de darle una patada al caza tesoros.

De igual forma, Lara intento golpearla con el arco que llevaba consigo, pero la asesina logra detener el ataque y golpea a la arqueóloga, quien estuvo a punto de caer del camión.

Nate intento sujetar a Christie por la espalda, pero la asesina logra zafarse y contraataca dándole una serie de golpes al caza tesoros que lo dejaron algo aturdido.

-mierda, eso dolió. –dijo Nate, resintiéndose del abdomen.

-que decepción, ni siquiera eres digno de ser mi juguete, Drake. –le dijo Christie.

-Sabes, eso mismo me dijo Marlowe poco antes de que le quitara el mapa que conducía hacia Ubar y al final corrió con la misma suerte que el desquiciado de Lazarevic. –dijo Nate.

-desquiciado o no, él fue la única familia que tuve en muchos años, él me iba a ayudar a encontrar al asesino de mi padre, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando lo mataste. –dijo Christie.

-Fueron los guardianes de Shambala los que lo despedazaron hasta matarlo. –dijo Nate.

-Silencio, ahora mismo acabare contigo. –dijo Christie.

Pero cuando la asesina se preparaba para atacar, es sorprendida por Lara quien la golpea por la espalda.

-Por lo visto no sabes cuándo rendirte, eh Lara… perfecto, eso me agrada. –dijo Christie.

-Si pude salir viva del triángulo del dragón y acabar con la secta de los Solari, entonces eso quiere decir que lograre detener a la desquiciada de Birkin y su organización… y si eso significa acabar contigo, que así sea. –dijo Lara.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi querida amiga. –dijo Christie.

Mientras tanto Jake y Jill continuaban enfrentándose a los camiones enemigos, eliminando a varios de ellos.

-Parece que Drake y Lara necesitan de nuestra ayuda. –dijo Jill.

-Voy a Intentar acercarme para que subas a ese camión, tu trata de cubrirme Valentine. –dijo Jake.

Pero en ese momento, aparece otro camión solo que este era blindado y estaba armado con potentes ametralladoras de combate aparece y acto seguido comenzó a disparar el camión donde iba Jill.

-El camión arde Valentine… salta ya. –dijo Jake

Rápidamente Jill salta hacia la motocicleta de Jake y segundos después el camión explota.

-Gracias Jake, te debo una. –le dijo Jill.

-Agradécemelo después de que nos libremos de ese camión. –dijo Jake.

Jake y Jill intentaban escapar de los disparos constantes del camión de combate, poniéndolos en serios predicamentos, esto ante la mirada de preocupación de Lara y Nate y el regocijo de Christie.

-Maldición, Jake y Jill no resistirán más tiempo escapando de ese camión. –dijo Nate.

-Descuida Drake, dentro de poco les harán compañía en el otro mundo, pero antes quiero ver sus rostros de horror cuando ellos mueran y por supuesto ella. –dijo Christie señalando a Sam.

La asesina le da la orden al J'avo de que arroje a Sam por la borda, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Lara interviene.

-Detente por favor Christie… tu venganza en contra mía, a ella déjala en paz. –dijo Lara entre lágrimas.

La respuesta de la asesina a Lara fue una violenta bofetada, dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate.

-ohh… la niña nerd está llorando… bien, pues ahora te daré más motivos para llorar. –dijo la asesina, quien inesperadamente saca una pistola y le dispara al J'avo que tenía en custodia a Sam.

Tanto el J'avo como Sam caen del camión, pero afortunadamente la asiática logra sostenerse de la orilla.

-¡Sam! –exclamo Lara.

El intrépido caza tesoros se lanzó para sostenerlo de la mano a Sam, salvándola así de una muerte segura.

-Te tengo cariño, sujétate.

Nate trataba de subir a Sam, pero para su mala fortuna, Christie se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Que gran oportunidad… ahora por fin vengare a Lazarevic. –dijo Christie.

La despiadada asesina comenzó a patear y a golpear fuertemente a Drake en la espalda y en un costado del cuerpo.

-Arghh…mierda, como duele. -gritaba Nate ante los brutales golpes de Christie.

-Suéltala, Drake… deja que su muerte sea rápida y sin dolor. –decía Christie.

-primero muerto antes que soltarla. –dijo Nate.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces cumpliré tu deseo. –dijo Christie.

Christie desenfunda un cuchillo de combate y cuando estaba por atacar a Nate por la espalda, Lara interviene.

-Esto aún no ha terminado todavía, Christie.

-Veo que no te basto con la paliza que te acabo de dar… bien, entonces serás la primera en morir, quiero que tu patética amiga vea con sus propios ojos como te mato lenta y dolorosamente. –dijo Christie.

La asesina peliblanca se lanza al ataque con su cuchillo sobre Lara, pero esta última increíblemente se defiende con su inseparable piolet de alpinista.

-Debes estar muy desesperada para atacarme con un piolet. –dijo Christie.

-Me conoces bien, Christie y sabes que yo jamás me rindo. –dijo Lara.

Tanto Lara y Christie se enfrascan en una pelea sumamente pareja, la asesina se quedó sorprendida por la habilidad que Lara tenia para esquivar y atacar con la ayuda de su piolet.

-me tienes impresionada, Lara… nuca pensé que pudieras darme batalla usando solamente tu pequeño juguete.

-Durante el naufragio en la isla de yamatai, me enfrente a un antiguo guerrero de la guardia de la tormenta el cual era mucho más grande y fuerte, fue un combate difícil pero al final logre vencerlo tanto a él como a la secta que secuestro a mi amiga Sam.

-Veo que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu pequeña amiga, aunque es una pena que tengas que verla morir.

Christie se preparaba para disparar sobre la indefensa Sam, Lara intento detenerla pero la asesina peliblanca contraataca a la arqueóloga causándole una cortada en su hombro, todo parecía perdido para Nate y Sam, hasta que de repente el camión de combate que perseguía a Jill y a Jake es destruido oportunamente por un grupo de beduinos comandados por Jerhyn.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Christie.

-Al fin, llego la caballería. –dijo Lara.

Los beduinos comenzaron a atacar el resto del convoy, así como al resto de los J'avos que viajaban a bordo, Nate por su parte tenía dificultades para sostener a Sam. pero afortunadamente aparece Sully quien conducía un jeep.

-¡Sully! –exclamo el caza tesoros al ver a su amigo aproximándose.

-Descuida chico, ya estoy aquí… Sujétese, joven Nishimura. –dijo Sully, luego de ayudarla a subir al Jeep.

Al ver esto, Christie se va sobre el desprotegido Nate, pero justo en ese momento, tanto Jill como los beduinos comenzaron a disparar en dirección a donde estaba la sensual asesina.

Al verse superada, Christie opta por escapar a bordo de uno de los camiones del convoy que no habían sido destruidos, pero no sin antes disparar a los neumáticos del camión en el que se encontraban Lara y Nate.

-Maldita sea, está escapando. –dijo Nate.

-Olvídate de ella, hay que saltar de esta cosa antes de que se estrelle. –dijo Lara.

El camión comenzó a perder el control bruscamente y se perfilaba directamente hacia el fondo de un barranco, pero afortunadamente Lara y Nate saltan a tiempo al Jeep que conducía Sully.

-Cielos, esto estuvo cerca... gracias por salvarnos el culo, Sully. –dijo Nate.

-No hay de que, chico, pero la próxima vez procuren no irse de forma tan intempestiva. –le dijo Sully.

-Lara… gracias a dios estas bien. –dijo la asiática abrazándola con alegría. –Por un momento pensé que habían muerto.

-Fue una dura travesía, pero logramos sobrevivir a duras penas… -dijo Lara, correspondiendo el abrazo. -A mi también me alegra verte con bien, amiga.

En instantes Jake y Jill se reúnen con el grupo, al igual que Jerhyn y los beduinos.

-Me alegro verte en una sola pieza, primor. –dijo Jake.

-Un momento, ¿y donde esta Moira? –pregunto Jill.

Sam contesto.

-Ella fue trasladada en otro convoy antes que este, y junto con ella iban la Sherry malvada y ese tal Nikolai, la pobre estuvo encerrada en un cuarto por casi 2 días esperando a que tradujera una lápida que obtuvieron de Alejandría, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto Sully.

-Mientras estuve cautiva, Birkin y sus secuaces no dejaban de hablar acerca de una maldición que asolaba Alexandreta y sus alrededores, fue por eso que llevaron consigo a casi todo un ejército de esos mutantes, recuerdo que entre ellos había unos horrendos monstruos con una especie de coraza en todo el cuerpo, otros eran similares a una lagartija y también había otros de esos enormes sujetos similares al guardaespaldas de Birkin –contesto Sam.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso. –dijo Jill.

-Si llevaron a todo ese ejército de monstruos con ellos, entonces eso quiere decir que lo que dijo el anciano Drognan acerca de la maldición de Alexandreta es cierta. –dijo Nate.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo y vallamos a ese lugar cuanto antes. –dijo Jake.

-Cielos, te vez muy débil amiga, lo que necesitas es reponer energías. –le dijo Lara.

-Descuide joven Croft, Mi gente la atenderá en el campamento. –dijo Jerhyn

-Gracias señor Jerhyn. -dijo Lara.

-Buena suerte a todos y por favor tengan cuidado. –dijo Sam.

En instantes el grupo y los beduinos emprendieron su camino rumbo a Alexandreta.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros más adelante, Janeth y Nikolai miraban por unos binoculares una cadena de montañas a lo lejos.

-Al fin… la legendaria Alexandreta está ante nosotros. –dijo Janeth.

-Lo único que veo son montañas y más montañas… ¿estas segura de que es el lugar correcto? –pregunto Nikolai.

-Por supuesto que es el lugar… ese cañón en forma de luna creciente que sobre sale entre las montañas es la prueba fehaciente de ello.

En ese momento llega el camión en donde venía Christie, los villanos se sorprendieron al verla llegar solamente a la asesina.

-¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿en dónde está el resto del convoy? –pregunto Janeth.

-No quedo nada del convoy... Drake y toda su pandilla fueron quienes atacaron, al parecer recibieron ayuda de la gente del desierto. –contesto la asesina.

-Eso es inaudito, todos ellos debieron haber muerto en Terragrigia. –dijo Nikolai.

-Yo también pense lo mismo en cuanto los vi… te dije que encerarlos en ese buque fue una estúpida idea, Nikolai. –dijo Christie.

-Al menos debiste cerciorarte de matarlos... –le recrimino Nikolai. –Parece que tu reputación de asesina no es tan grande como creía, ¿o acaso la amistad que tuviste con Croft te está afectando?

-No digas estupideces, si acepte este trabajo es para saldar cuentas con Croft y Drake. –contesto la asesina.

-Por cierto Christie, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el efecto del sedante que le aplicaste a Burton termine? –le pregunto Janeth.

-Aproximadamente en una media hora. –contesto la asesina. –Esa pequeña zorra no cerraba la puta boca hasta que me sacó de quicio.

-Perfecto, para cuando estemos en Alexandreta Burton estará más que lista para seguir colaborando con nosotros en eso de las traducciones de manuscritos. –dijo Janeth.

-A decir verdad, nunca pensé que tuviera un talento para esto, no cabe duda que los anticuerpos del virus T-Abyss de su cuerpo la dotaron de dicho talento. –agrego Nikolai.

-Para cuando revelemos el secreto de Alejandro Magno, los virus creados por Umbrella y los hermanos Wesker serán historia... Nikolai, quiero que despliegues a los J'avos por toda el área, no dejare que esos inútiles arruinen nuestros planes. –dijo Janeth.

-Enterado Janeth, dejare libres a varios Hunters para que se encarguen de ellos. –dijo Nikolai.

-No, los Hunters, los Napad y los Tyrants nos serán de utilidad cuando estemos dentro de Alexandreta, aún desconocemos lo que pueda haber ahí dentro y es por eso que necesitamos de todo el mejor arsenal biológico posible. –dijo Janeth.

-Yo por mi parte me encargare de Drake y Croft, quiero matarlos a ambos con mis propias manos. –dijo Christie.

-Si es así, entonces yo me encargare de Muller y Valentine. –agrego Nikolai.

-Bien, ahora vallamos a cumplir nuestro destino. –finalizo Janeth.

Mientras tanto el grupo continuaba su camino a través de las montañas escarpadas, esto con tal de pasar desapercibidos de las B.O.W. y luego de un par de horas de estar cruzando caminos estrechos y rocosos, los aventureros logran ver a lo lejos aquella cadena montañosa adornada con aquel cañón en forma de luna creciente.

-ahí lo tienen… Alexandreta está justo delante de nosotros, oculto entre esas montañas. –dijo Lara.

-Sí, y al parecer hay bastante movimiento. –dijo Sully, luego de ver por medio de unos binoculares a varios J'avos en las cercanías del lugar.

-Maldición, son demasiados… ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por ahí? –dijo Jake.

En ese momento Jerhyn le entrega un pequeño trozo de papel a Nate.

-Drognan me pidió que les entregáramos esto… es un pequeño mapa que indica una entrada secreta que conduce hasta el cañón de la luna creciente.

-Un momento, ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que el anciano Drognan conocía de este lugar y como llegar en todo este tiempo? –pregunto Jill.

-así es… -contesto Jerhyn –Hace 70 años Drogan fue el guía del ejercito nazis que los llevo hasta las puertas de Alexandreta y aunque el nunca cruzo más allá de la entrada, lo que él vivió ahí según sus propias fue un verdadero infierno en la tierra y su única vía de escape fue esa cueva que aparece en el mapa que acabo de darles.

-Ahora si ya me estoy asustando. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno según este mapa, dicha cueva se encuentra justo arriba de donde se encuentran esos mutantes. –dijo Nate.

-¿justo arriba?... Genial. –dijo Jill.

-Bueno, parece que tendremos que hacer un poco de alpinismo. –dijo Lara.

-Mierda, y yo que nuca fui un buen escalador. –dijo Sully.

-Lo mejor es que permanezcas con Jerhyn y sus hombres, vamos a necesitar de una distracción para acercarnos. –dijo Nate.

-Mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos de distraerlos. –dijo el Beduino Jerhyn.

-Buena idea… -dijo Jill. –Traten de llamar su atención hasta que hallamos entrado a la cueva.

-cuenta con ello, pequeña conejita. –dijo Sully.

-Por cierto Sully, me llamo mucho la atención ese sobre nombre para dirigirte a Jill. –dijo Nate.

-recuerdo que una vez que visite al buen Dick, ella tenía una pijama con dibujos de conejos la cual nunca se quitó en todo el día, de hecho el sobre nombre de pequeña conejita fue gracias a su padre quien se lo puso.

-Valla sully, no pensé que lo recordarías, que gran detalle de tu parte. –dijo Jill.

-Tal vez nunca tuve hijos, pero tanto tú, como Lara y Nate los considero como los hijos que nunca tuve. –dijo Sully.

-Hablaremos de angelotas familiares más tarde, ahora es mejor que vallamos a esa cueva cuanto antes, recuerden que tenemos que salvar a Moira también. –dijo Jake.

-Estaremos en contacto por radio, chicos… buena suerte. –dijo Sully.

Nate, Lara, Jake y Jill se aproximaron cautelosamente al lugar custodiado por los J'avos, se resguardaron detrás de unas rocas cuando en ese momento Sully y los beduinos entran en acción disparándoles a los J'avos con rifles de francotirador, esto logro distraer a los J'avos quienes empezaron a movilizarse por la zona, esto dio oportunidad a Lara y compañía para que comenzaran a escalar por el risco y tras varios minutos, los 4 aventureros logran llegar hasta la dichosa cueva.

-valla, eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Lara.

-si, por un momento pensé que nos descubrirían. –dijo Jill.

Enseguida Sully se comunica con Nate por la radio.

-Buen trabajo chicos.

-gracias por salvarnos el culo, sully… por cierto buen tiro de su parte para cabrearse a esos mutantes. –dijo el caza tesoros.

-Mantendremos ocupados a esos cabrones como sea posible, pero una vez que nos deshagamos de ellos iremos a apoyarlos.

-Muy bien, mantén encendida la radio por si las dudas… probablemente perderemos comunicación en el camino.

-Enterado… sully, fuera.

Acto seguido Nate, Lara, Jake y Jill se internaron en aquella cueva.

-Valla, esta cueva es inmensa… apenas si se puede ver en la obscuridad. –dijo Lara.

-solo espero que esos J'avos no nos hayan seguido los pasos. –dijo Jill.

-Lo que aún me tiene desconcertado fue eso último que nos dijo Jerhyn acerca de ese infierno en la tierra que asola Alexandreta. –dijo Jake.

-Yo también estoy igual que tú, amigo... y a estas alturas creo firmemente en sus palabras además de que estoy un poco temeroso por lo que vallamos a encontrar.

Pero a medio camino encontraron algo que los dejaría sumamente perplejos.

-Miren haya adelante, parece que la luz de mi linterna reflejo algo. –dijo Nate.

-Alisten las armas chicos por si las dudas. –dijo Jake.

El grupo se sorprendió al encontrar varias osamentas vestidas con armaduras romanas regadas en el suelo.

-¡santo cielo! –exclamo Jill.

-Parecen ser restos de los soldados romanos que se aventuraron en la búsqueda de Alexandreta. –dijo Jake.

-Mira esto Nate, las insignias que están grabadas en sus corazas parecen ser del emperador Calígula... ¡Increíble! –dijo Lara.

-tenía entendido que Calígula era famoso por ser un demente y depravado, pero al parecer también creía en la leyenda de Alexandreta. –dijo Nate.

-Y por la forma en la que están estos esqueletos, deduzco que fueron asesinados y lo digo por la forma en la que están perforadas sus corazas y miren el cráneo de ese otro esqueleto, le atravesaron la cabeza con una flecha. –dijo Jill

-esto me recuerda a los esqueletos que vimos en el monasterio de Sulema. ¿Se habrán matado entre ellos o fueron asesinados por alguien más? –dijo Lara.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto, vamos chicos sigamos adelante. –dijo Nate.

El grupo continúo su camino por aquella cueva, hasta que luego de un largo rato lograron encontrar la salida la cual como lo indicaba el mapa, los condujo hasta el cañón de la luna creciente.

-Bien estamos fuera, pero no veo ninguna especie de entrada o ruina. –dijo Jake.

-No comas ansias amigo, no debemos estar lejos. -le dijo Nate.

-Miren ahí abajo, parecen huellas de camiones… si las seguimos tal vez nos lleven a las ruinas de Alexandreta. -dijo Lara.

-Alisten sus armas por si aparecen las B.O.W. -dijo Jill.

Luego de descender del acantilado, siguieron aquel rastro dejado por los camiones, durante el camino escucharon a lo lejos varios disparos.

-Dios mío, parece que nuestros amigos beduinos han comenzado a luchar en contra de esos cabrones. -dijo Lara.

-¿Como rayos habrán llegado tan rápido hasta este lugar? -pregunto Jake.

-Seguramente tomaron un atajo al igual que nosotros, vamos démonos prisa, igual necesiten de nuestra ayuda. -dijo Nate.

-Solo espero que Sully este con bien. -dijo Lara.

El grupo continuo su camino por algunos minutos más, hasta que encontraron una imponente fachada de estilo griego la cual estaba perfectamente esculpida en la roca de la montaña.

-Increíble… Al fin llegamos... -dijo Jake.

-Dios mío, nunca imagine que la leyenda fuera cierta. -dijo Jill.

-Como diría el buen victor Sullivan… me iré al infierno. -dijo Nate.

-Amigos, bienvenidos a Alexandreta. -dijo Lara.

-La fachada es parecida al del Partenón de Grecia, es sorprendente. -dijo Jill.

-Tal parece que los camiones se introdujeron dentro del lugar. -dijo Jake.

Pero antes de internarse en aquel sitio, hubo algo que desconcertaría a Lara y a Nate. En la entrada había 2 enormes estatuas que adornaban la entrada, una era la de Alejandro Magno y las otra era la de un extraño ser con cabeza de chacal y cuerpo de humano, dicha estatua sostenía una espada y al mismo tiempo le hacía reverencia a la estatua del conquistador.

-Tal vez no sepa nada de arqueología, pero lo que están representando estas estatuas me parece bastante extraño. -dijo Jake.

-Ese ser que esta reverenciando a Alejandro Magno es similar a la del dios Anubis, el dios egipcio de los muertos. -dijo Nate.

-¿un dios egipcio reverenciando a Alejandro Magno?... francamente esto no tiene sentido. -dijo Jill.

-Cabe recordar que antes de que Alejandro Magno comenzara a expandir su imperio, Egipto fue la primera en ser conquistada por el… -dijo Lara. -Seguramente esta estatua representa dicho evento.

De pronto se escucharon más disparos que provenían de adentro.

-Todo indica que la batalla se está llevando a cabo en el interior del lugar. -dijo Jake.

-No creo que Sully, Jerhyn y su gente se encuentren dentro, eso lo digo por que no hay huellas de caballos por ningún lado, además no creo que hayan llegado mucho antes que nosotros ya que el camino estaba fuertemente custodiado por esos J'avos. -dijo Jill.

-Todo esto me da muy mala espina, es mejor que entremos al lugar y averigüemos de una vez por todas que esta sucediendo. -dijo Nate

Rápidamente el grupo se interno en el lugar, al principio estaba algo obscuro pero unos metros más adelante visualizaron lo que parecía ser un campamento improvisado con varias torres portátiles de iluminación alrededor de este.

-Parece que la acción esta próxima a comenzar. -dijo Jill.

-Perfecto, estaba comenzando a aburrirme. -agrego Jake.

De forma sigilosa se aproximaron al dichoso campamento, pero en cuanto estuvieron ahí se llevaron una sorpresa perturbadora cuando encontraron los cadáveres mutilados de varios J'avos mutados y no mutados tirados en el suelo y de varios Hunters, todos ellos presentaban heridas profundas además de que también había flechas clavadas en el cuerpo.

-¡Dios mío!... ¡pero que paso aquí! -exclamo Lara.

-Hay casquillos regados por todo el lugar, lo que indica que fueron emboscados. -dijo Nate.

-No puedo creer lo que veo, estas B.O.W. son Hunters. -dijo Jill, mientras observaba el cadáver de uno de ellos.

-¿Hunters? -pregunto Jake.

-Así es, estas criaturas fueron las primeras B.O.W. creadas por Umbrella, son extremadamente fuertes y muy peligrosos, me sorprende ver la forma en como los mataron. -contesto Jill.

-Tal parece que las heridas de sus cuerpos fueron provocadas por armas punzocortantes grandes. -dijo Lara.

-Oigan amigos, es mejor que vean esto. -dijo Nate.

Lara, Jake y Jill van con Jake y descubren el cadáver de un Tyrant con la cabeza aplastada y sin ambos brazos, esto los dejo aún más desconcertados.

-¡Esto es horrible y asqueroso! -exclamo Lara.

-Ese monstruo es parecido al guardaespaldas de Birkin y por lo visto el que lo mato no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo. -dijo Jake.

-La pregunta aquí es… ¿Qué o quienes pudieron ser capaces de matar a todas estas B.O.W. con tanta facilidad? -se pregunto Jill.

-seguramente los mismos que mataron a los soldados romanos como los que encontramos en la cueva. -dijo Nate.

De repente un Hunter aparece de la nada y amenaza al grupo.

-Maldita sea, una de esas lagartijas aun esta viva. -dijo Jake.

-tengan cuidado con sus garras. -dijo Jill.

Pero cuando el Hunter se lanzó al ataque, este cae muerto por una flecha se le incrusta justo en la cabeza, el grupo miraba a su alrededor para localizar al misterioso atacante, pero entonces comenzaron a escucharse varios pasos de caballos, hasta que segundos después aparece de entre las sombras unos extraños sujetos, estos vestian armaduras de guerra y portaban escudos y espadas, mientras que otros estaban armados con arcos y flechas, pero el grupo se quedó sumamente estupefactos al descubrir que estos sujetos y sus caballos eran en realidad unos esqueletos vivientes.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! -exclamo Nate.

-Mierda, pero si son… muertos vivientes. -dijo Lara.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, un extraño ser humanoide de altura imponente aparece detrás de los esqueletos vivientes, este tenía cuerpo de humano con cabeza de chacal, el cual llevaba consigo una especie de martillo de guerra como arma.

-Mierda, ahora si que estamos jodidos. -dijo Jill.

-Creo que es mejor dar paso al plan B. -dijo Jake.

\- ¿y cuál es el plan B? -pregunto Nate.

\- ¡Correr!

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE REALIZADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO VIII

LA MALDICION

Rápidamente Jake utiliza un par de granadas de fuego y las arroja sobre los esqueletos vivientes haciéndolos retroceder por un breve momento, lo suficiente para que el grupo escapara hacia el interior del lugar.

-Dense prisa, la granada no los detendrá por mucho. -dijo Jake.

-Al menos pudiste advertirnos de tu plan. -le dijo Jill.

-fue algo improvisado, Valentine… dame un poco de crédito. -le dijo el ex mercenario.

\- ¿al menos tienes un plan C? -le pregunto Lara.

-Aún no he pensado en ello todavía. -respondió.

-Maldita sea, le dispare a la cabeza a uno de esos esqueletos tal y como me dijo Jill, pero ni eso los detiene. -dijo Lara.

-tengo una idea. -dijo Jill, luego de visualizar una pesada roca.

Jill dispara directo hacia la roca provocando el derrumbe de esta, para caer encima de los esqueletos vivientes, aplastando a varios e impidiendo el paso de aquel ser mitad hombre mitad chacal.

La acción de Jill logro que el grupo ganara tiempo para escapar, corrieron sin parar internándose cada vez más en el lugar, pero una especie de cúpula de roca irrumpió el camino.

-Maldición, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Nate.

-Esta cúpula tiene señales de que fue derribada hace poco. –agrego Jill.

-Aún podemos cruzar del otro lado, vamos denme una mano. -Dijo Lara.

En instantes Jake y Nate ayudaron a Jill y a Lara a trepar por arriba de la cúpula, seguidos de Nate, pero cuando el ex mercenario estaba por trepar por la cúpula aparece la bestia humanoide con cabeza de chacal.

-Rayos, es ese maldito monstruo otra vez. –dijo Jill.

-De prisa Jake, danos tu mano. –le dijo Lara.

Pero entonces Jake se da la media vuelta y encara a la criatura, causando el desconcierto de sus amigos.

-¿Pero que está tratando de hacer? –pregunto Jill.

-Creo que quiere enfrentar a ese monstruo. –dijo Nate.

-Espera Jake, esa cosa puede matarte… deja que te ayudemos. –le dijo Lara.

-Descuiden amigos, dejen que me encargue de el. –dijo el ex mercenario de una forma más que retadora.

Una vez que Jake estuvo enfrente de aquella bestia humanoide, este dijo:

-Muy bien… ahora mismo acabare contigo, hijo de puta.

La bestia humanoide lanza el primer ataque utilizando su martillo, pero de forma increíble el ex mercenario esquiva el ataque con la ayuda de su velocidad.

-Muy lento. –dijo Jake.

Jake corresponde con un fuerte puñetazo que hace tropezar a la criatura, provocando el enfado de esta última y quien de inmediato se abalanza sobre el ex mercenario, pero este lo recibe con una serie de golpes que sacan un poco mermado a la criatura.

Jill, Nate y Lara estaban sumamente impresionados por lo hecho por Jake.

-Eso es increíble… nunca pensé que Jake tuviera esa clase de fuerza. –dijo Jill.

-Parece que nuestro amigo ha recuperado su fuerza sobre humana. –agrego Lara.

-Si, y en el momento indicado… ahora si tendremos posibilidades de ganarle a la desquiciada de Birkin. –dijo Nate.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes sabían que Jake tenía esas cualidades sobre humanas? –pregunto Jill.

-Por supuesto, y de no ser por el quizás nunca hubiésemos entrado a las catacumbas de santa Sofía. –respondió Lara.

-Valla, entonces eso explica el motivo de su desaparición y la de Sherry desde el incidente de Edonia. –dijo Jill.

La bestia se tornó aún más violenta, pero Jake no parecía estar preocupado en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien imbécil, veamos si puedes levantarte después de esto. –dijo Jake.

Jake contraataca de nuevo ahora con una serie de golpes y patadas en el abdomen de la criatura, para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola sumamente noqueada.

-Chúpate esa, hijo de perra. –dijo Jake.

Luego de derrotar a la criatura, Jake trepo por la cúpula de piedra para reunirse nuevamente con Nate y las chicas.

-buen trabajo, Jake. –dijo Jill.

-Yo no celebraría si fuera tú, apenas si pude noquear a ese cabron, su piel era tan dura como una roca. –dijo Jake, sobándose los puños.

En ese momento se escuchó unos rugidos a lo lejos.

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo? –pregunto Lara.

-Sí y por lo visto esta criatura no debe ser la única. –dijo Jake.

-Lara, Drake… ustedes son los estudiosos en esto, podría explicarme qué demonios este pasando aquí. –dijo Jill.

-Para serte sincero no tengo ni la menor idea, aunque de algo puedo estar seguro es que la maldición de este lugar es egipcia y eso lo digo por la estatua de la entrada y criatura parecida a al dios Anubis. –dijo Nate.

-Lo que me tiene aún perpleja son esos esqueletos vivientes, en todos mis años combatiendo aberraciones biológicas nunca había visto algo así. –dijo Jill.

-Esos esqueletos son iguales a los que estaban plasmados en los oleos de santa Sofía y el monasterio de Turquía, entonces no era la peste lo que representaban, mas bien era un ejército de muertos vivientes guiados por Alejandro Magno. –dijo Lara.

-Probablemente Alejandro Magno debió hacerse de algún tesoro maldito de Egipto que de algún modo resucito a esos esqueletos de la tumba. –dijo Nate.

-¿Algo así como la maldición de tutankamon? –pregunto Jake.

-Más o menos, solo que esta maldición es aún más aterradora. –contesto Nate.

-Mierda, si esto es lo que está buscando la hermana de Sherry y neo-Umbrella entonces el mundo corre un gran peligro, hay que evitar a toda costa que se hagan de este poder o lo que sea que controle a esos esqueletos vivientes. –dijo Jill.

-Lo mejor será volar en pedazos este lugar por completo, esto una vez que recatemos a Moira. –dijo Lara.

-Hay que seguir avanzando, pero hay que tratar de ser cautelosos, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos estén esperando más adelante. –dijo Nate.

Los 4 aventureros se adentraron en aquel lugar hasta que llegaron a otra entrada adornada con varios detalles griegos, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba delante de ellos, era una gran ciudad subterránea de estilo griego, en el centro de dicho lugar había un enorme monolito y en la punta de este se encontraba una especie de roca brillante que hacía que los rayos del sol iluminaran el lugar entero.

-Santo cielo… ¡es increíble! –exclamo Jake.

-Es mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, Ojala y Sally estuviera aquí para ver esto. –dijo Nate.

-Asi que esta es la legendaria Alexandreta… no puedo creerlo. –dijo Jill.

-Este sitio demuestra sin duda el poderío del imperio de Alejandro Magno. –dijo Lara.

-Encontrar el tesoro de Alejandro Magno será más difícil de lo que creía. –dijo Jake.

-Si el tesoro de nuestro amigo Alejandro era tan grande como se decía, entonces eso quiere decir que debió haber sido guardado en el complejo más grande de esta ciudad abandonada. –dijo Nate.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse disparos de numerosas armas y varios rugidos que provenían del centro de la ciudadela.

-Que rayos estará pasando. –dijo Jake.

Con la ayuda de unos binoculares, Jill observo en dirección de donde provenían aquellos sonidos.

-Son B.O.W.s y están peleando ferozmente en contra de varios de esos esqueletos vivientes… dios mío, espero y Moira este con bien. –dijo Jill.

-Apuesto a que Birkin y su comitiva se dirigieron hacia ese gran templo que está en medio de la ciudad. –dijo Nate.

-Si queremos llegar hasta ahí, tendremos que cruzar la ciudadela sin ser detectados ya sea por esos mutantes o por esos esqueletos. –dijo Lara.

-Muy bien chicos, alisten sus armas por si las dudas, ahora en marcha. –dijo Jill.

Nate, Lara, Jake y Jill se abrieron paso por aquella ciudadela en ruinas, siempre atentos por si aparecía alguna B.O.W o un esqueleto viviente, en su trayecto escucharon algunos disparos cerca de ellos por lo que tuvieron que esconderse en un templo en ruinas.

-Mierda, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo. –dijo Jill.

-Parece que las tropas de mutantes y esos esqueletos se han esparcido por todo el lugar. –dijo Nate.

-No me preocupan tanto esos mutantes, sino esos esqueletos vivientes, nuestras armas apenas si los dañan, tiene que haber un modo de detenerlos. –dijo Lara.

-Oigan ratones de biblioteca, es mejor que vengan a ver esto. –dijo Jake, quien alumbro con su linterna al interior del templo.

Los 4 aventureros se asombraron al encontrar varios esqueletos regados por el lugar solo que estos tenían disparos de bala en el cuerpo y la cabeza, había cajas metálicas oxidadas en las cuales tenia grabada el águila de hierro nazi, adema de una enorme pero muy deteriorada bandera nazi, pero lo más sorprendente era que también habían un par de jeeps de combate y un tanque.

-Parece que encontramos la caravana Nazi de la que hablo en anciano. –dijo Nate.

-Y por lo visto esto no fue obra de ninguno de esos esqueletos, esto es bastante extraño. –agrego Lara.

-Estamos de suerte, algunas de estas cajas metálicas tienen algunas armas y explosivos, quizás podamos darles un buen uso. –dijo Jake.

-¿Crees que el Jeep aun arranque? –pregunto Nate.

-Habrá que echarle un vistazo. –dijo Jill.

Lara trepo en el tanque para averiguar más de cerca, pero entonces descubre que este estaba cerrado por dentro.

-Rayos, la compuerta está atascada… -oye Jake, échame una mano aquí.

De inmediato Jake sube al tanque y con la ayuda de su fuerza sobre humana abre la compuerta.

-Servido señorita… -dijo Jake. -¿y qué esperas encontrar dentro del tanque? ¿una pista o alguna otra arma?

-Cualquiera de las 2, aunque más preferible la primera. –contesto Lara.

La bella arqueóloga se quedó estupefacta en cuanto se introdujo en el tanque, en el encontró el cuerpo de un oficial nazi el cual sostenía una especie de cuaderno.

-¿encontraste algo, primor? –le pregunto Jake.

-Si, había un cadáver que sostenía esto en sus manos, veamos lo que contiene. –contesto Lara.

En instantes Nate, Jake y Jill se aproximan con Lara para revisar el diario.

-Esto es sorprendente, este es el diario de Erwin Rommel, el famoso Zorro del desierto. –dijo Nate.

-Ya viste la fecha de la última anotación, es del 23 de noviembre del 1944… pero según tenía entendido Rommel se suicidó luego de ser acusado de asesinar a Hitler. –dijo Lara.

-Pues al parecer no fue así como dice la historia. –dijo Nate.

-gracias por la clase de historia amigos, pero quisiera saber si hay alguna pista o clave en ese diario que pueda ayudarnos a enfrentar a esos esqueletos. –dijo Jake.

Lara comenzó a hojear el diario en donde venían anotaciones de la expedición de Rommel en la que detallaba la búsqueda de Alexandreta, pero fue una nota póstuma la que los dejaría sumamente desconcertados.

 _-cuando acepte esta misión para salvar mi vida y la de mi familia nunca imagine que me encontraría con un verdadero infierno terrenal, me quedé estupefacto cuando vi los restos asesinados de numerosos soldados tanto romanos como del imperio bizantino por todo el lugar y al igual forma que ellos mi pelotón fue emboscado por esos seres de ultratumba, la mayoría fue asesinado y los pocos que sobrevivimos nos atrincheramos en este templo antiguo, lo más desconcertante fue que los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron aún tenían la estúpida idea de obtener la espada maldita de Alejandro Magno, la cual podría cambiar el curso de la guerra a favor del Führer, pero cuando descubrí de lo que era capaz de hacer y de las calamidades que podría causar opte por asesinarlos a todos, esta fuerza maligna nunca debe salir de este lugar, la existencia de Alexandreta así como el secreto de Alejandro Magno se irán conmigo a la tumba… Erwin Rommel, 23 de noviembre de 1944_.

-Estoy sin palabras, entonces esto lo explica todo la espada de Alejandro es la clave de todo esto… los nazis no buscaban el tesoro de Alexandreta, sino su espada. –dijo Nate.

-Y eso explica también el por qué cada estatua que encontramos tanto en las catacumbas de santa Sofía, como en las ruinas del faro, la entrada a Alexandreta, así como los oleos resaltaban a Alejandro Magno y su espada, increíble. –dijo Lara.

-Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir la hermana de Sherry acerca de que las B.O.W. serian obsoletas en cuanto descubrieran Alexandreta, esto es terrible. –dijo Jake.

-No podemos permitir que se haga de esa espada ya que de lo contrario tendrá el control de esos esqueletos vivientes y ya vimos de lo que son capaces. –dijo Jill.

-Tomen todo lo que puedan y súbanlo al Jeep, parece que aún puede funcionar. –dijo Nate.

Estaban por abordar aquel Jeep cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a vibrar, los 4 aventureros pensaron que se trataba de una explosión producto de la batalla que se suscitaba a lo lejos, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando un esqueleto viviente de un elefante aparece ante ellos, el cual era montado por otro esqueleto que vestía una armadura romana.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –se preguntó Jake.

-Arranca Jill. –le dijo Nate.

Rápidamente Jill pone en marcha el Jeep, pero el enorme esqueleto del paquidermo comienza a perseguirlos, pero Jake, Nate y Lara le disparan en varias ocasiones esto con tal de mantenerlo a raya.

-Maldita sea, es muy rápido para su tamaño… acelera Jill. -dijo Lara.

-Estoy en eso, ustedes ocúpense de dispararle a ese cabron. –dijo Jill.

Durante la persecución se encontraron con algunos J'avos a los cuales logran evadirlos, estos últimos intentaron atacarlos pero el enorme elefante óseo termina por aplastarlos para luego continuar persiguiendo a los aventureros.

-esa cosa acabo fácilmente con esos mutantes, si no lo detenemos acabara con nosotros también. –dijo Nate.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. –dijo Jill mientras fijaba su mirada en una de las enormes cúpulas de los tantos templos del lugar.

-Voy a conducir a toda velocidad hacia esas cúpulas y cuanto les de la señal arrojaran unos cuantas granadas hacia la base de estas. –dijo Jill.

-Entendido primor. –dijo Nate.

Jill arranca en dirección a las dichosas cúpulas logrando llamar la atención del enorme elefante óseo el cual los persigue y una vez que este estuvo cerca de las cúpulas, Jill grito:

-Ahora chicos, denle con todo.

Jake, Nate y Lara arrojan varias granadas sobre la base de la cúpula haciendo que esta colapse encima del monstruo, aplatánalo en su totalidad.

-¡funciono! –exclamo Nate.

-¿estará muerto? –pregunto Jake.

-Técnicamente ya está muerto, la pregunta aquí es que si volverá a reincorporarse. –dijo Nate.

De repente un Tyrant mutado aparece por detrás de ellos se lanza al ataque, destruyendo en su totalidad el Jeep de combate, pero afortunadamente el grupo logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

-Maldición, es otro de esos monstruos que nos atacaron en Terragrigia. –dijo Lara.

-No tenemos opción, habrá que luchar con él. –dijo Jill

Pero entonces aparece otro de los monstruos Anubis y comienza a atacar al Tyrant, dando comienzo a una batalla entre ambos.

-Valla, no es correcto lo que voy a decir pero suerte que ese monstruo apareció. –dijo Jake.

-Larguémonos de aquí mientras están ocupados y estén atentos por si aparecen más de esos monstruos. –dijo Lara.

Nate, Lara, Jake y Jill continuaron su camino hacia el templo principal de Alexandreta, abriéndose paso por aquellas calles en ruinas, en donde eliminaron a varias B.O.W. y algunos esqueletos vivientes en su camino, hasta que luego de una larga travesía llegaron hasta las puertas de aquel templo principal.

-Valla, este templo es más grande de lo que pensé. –dijo Nate.

-Hay barricadas y varios camiones alrededor del templo, seguramente la sherry malvada, Nikolai y Christie deben estar adentro. –dijo Jill.

-Bueno y que estamos esperando, vallamos a salvar a Moira de las garras de esos cabrones y de paso les patearemos el culo también. –dijo Jake.

Una vez que el grupo entro al templo, se quedaron asombrados por la majestuosidad de este, las paredes estaban adornadas por oleos antiguos de Alejandro Magno y sus conquistas, en dichos oleos se apreciaban a su ejército de esqueletos vivientes, había 2 enormes estatuas de oro del conquistador que adornaban una entrada hacia otra sala más grande.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos en cuanto ingresaron a aquella enorme sala, en ella había cestos y cajas llenas de joyas, además de numerosas estatuas de estilo egipcio, persa, babilónico e hindú, algunas estaban hechas de oro, así como piedras preciosas, monedas persas y helénicas, la cantidad que había de tesoros era inmensurable.

-¡Santo dios!... ¡esta es la cámara del tesoro! –exclamo Lara.

-Son todas las riquezas que Alejandro Magno obtuvo de sus conquistas, increíble. –dijo Nate.

-Nunca creí en las historias de mi padre acerca de este lugar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. –dijo Jill.

-Somos ricos… somos asquerosamente ricos. –dijo Jake, quien comenzó a recoger algunas joyas y monedas.

-Con esto Sully y yo podremos jubilarnos sin problemas. –dijo Nate.

Pero en medio de todo ese tesoro inconmensurable había algo que los dejaría sumamente perplejos.

-Ya vieron el tamaño de ese carruaje, es como si fuera un palacio andante. –dijo Jill.

-No es cualquier carruaje ordinario, este el Catafalco en el que fue transportado el cuerpo de Alejandro Magno, esto es increíble. –dijo Lara.

-Ese tipo en verdad era un excéntrico de primera, ya vieron las estatuas de las esquinas, son de oro puro. –dijo Jake.

-Esas estatuas representan a la diosa griega de la victoria, Nike… y miren las ruedas, cada una tiene figuras de cabezas de leones hechas de oro y los oleos de los costados que representan las victorias de Alejandro, en verdad es impresionante. –dijo Nate.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que el cuerpo de Alejandro Magno aún debe estar dentro de ese carruaje. –dijo Jill.

-bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. -dijo Jake.

Pero cuando los 4 aventureros se aproximaban al carruaje, una grupo de Hunters aparece ante ellos, seguida de un comando armado de J'avos y varios Napads y de un par de Tyrants.

-Maldita sea, estamos rodeados. –dijo Nate.

-¿alguien tiene un plan para salir de esta?–pregunto Jill.

-Por desgracia no, mierda ahora estamos a merced de estos cabrones. –dijo Jake.

En ese justo momento aparece Janeth Birkin, acompañado de Nikolai y Christie.

-Nunca imagine que llegarían con vida hasta este lugar teniendo en cuenta que el ejército de esqueletos vivientes rodea toda la ciudad, en verdad me tienen sorprendida. –dijo Janeth.

-Sí, también nos da gusto de verte de nuevo, maldita perra. –dijo Nate.

-Y ahora compórtense como personas civilizadas y arrojen sus armas al suelo o de lo contrario ella sufrirá las consecuencias. –dijo Nikolai.

En instantes un Tyrant aparece en escena, trayendo consigo a Moira como rehén.

-Bájame montón de mierda. –decía Moira, quien forcejeaba inútilmente.

-¡Moira! –exclamaron todos.

Al ver el peligro en el que la chica Burton se encontraba, el grupo no tuvo más remedio que arrojar sus armas.

-Gracias por su amable cooperación. –dijo Janeth con sarcasmo.

Acto seguido, Janeth le ordena al Tyrant que libere a Moira, la criatura obedece y la suelta intempestivamente, Jake la ayudo a reincorporarse.

-¿te encuentras bien, Moira? -le pregunto Jake.

-Más o menos, mierda esa caída me dolió, aunque no se compara con todo lo que esa perra y su pandilla me han hecho pasar. –dijo Moira resintiéndose del golpe

-Janeth si lo deseas, puedo eliminarlos en este preciso momento. –dijo Christie.

-Aun no, primero quiero que todos ellos sean testigos de cómo me apodero del arma más poderosa de Alejandro Magno. –dijo Janeth.

-Por lo visto no estas consiente de lo peligrosa que es esa espada. –dijo Lara.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy y les sorprenderá saber que la espada de Alejandro Magno es en realidad la espada de Anubis. –dijo Janeth.

-como dices, ¿la espada de Anubis? –pregunto Nate.

-Asi es, esta espada tenía el poder de hacer resucitar a los muertos y aquel que la tuviera tendría el control absoluto de estos, Alejandro Magno se apropió de ella poco después de conquistar Egipto y es ahí el secreto de sus conquistas militares ya que cuando los ejércitos de muertos vivientes mataban a sus enemigos estos también se convertían en esclavos Zombis al servicio de Alejandro Magno.

-Esto se escucha como una invasión Zombi de la antigüedad. –dijo Jill.

-Y así lo fue mí estimada agente Valentine, esa espada fue la clave para sus conquistas, desde hace años me fascino todo lo relacionado con Alejandro Magno, desde muy joven me dedique a explorar cada lugar de lo que alguna vez fuera su imperio, lugares como varias zonas Asia, medio oriente, Grecia y Egipto, en cada uno de los lugares mencionados encontré vestigios y manuscritos en donde hablaban acerca de un ejército maldito dirigido por Alejandro Magno, así como las riquezas que el obtuvo en sus conquistas.

-Para ser una maniática, sabes mucho de historia. –dijo Moira.

-En parte fue gracias al apoyo de "la familia" quienes me ayudaron en todo momento en mis investigaciones para encontrar Alexandreta, algunos miembros dudaron de que nunca lo conseguiría ya que se trataba de un mito, pero todo eso cambio cuando me entere que un grupo de arqueólogos de la universidad de Tall Oaks descubrieron varias reliquias valiosas en las catacumbas de santa Sofía, siendo la más importante una tablilla de arcilla que según algunos rumores era de los tiempos de Alejandro Magno, de algún modo quería corroborar si los rumores eran ciertos, pero desafortunadamente en ese entonces la tablilla fue dividida en 3 partes, una parte fue enviada al museo smithsoniano para su estudio, otra parte se quedó en poder de la universidad de Tall Oaks y la última parte fue llevada a la republica de Edonia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Edonia en todo esto? –pregunto Jill.

-Edonia originalmente perteneció a Macedonia, hasta que la guerra estallo entre ambas naciones causando su separación, todo esto 3 años antes del incidente biológico con el Virus C. –contesto Jake.

Janeth vuelve a tomar la palabra

-Por un momento los miembros de "la familia" y yo pensamos que el fragmento de la tablilla se había perdido en la guerra, así que le pedí secretamente a Carla Radames que se encargara de encontrarla, la cual acepto sin mayor problema, se veía muy entusiasmada ya que ese conflicto le serviría para probar su más grande creación, el Virus-C.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con aquella revelación por parte de Janeth, sobre todo Jake y Jill.

-Entonces el incidente bioterrorista de Edonia fue ocasionado solamente para encontrar un pedazo de roca, no puedo creerlo. –dijo Jake.

-Asi es, pero aún faltaba obtener el fragmento que estaba en poder de la Universidad de Tall Oaks, así que una vez más volví a pedir los servicios de Carla y su virus para esta tarea y debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que además de obtener el fragmento de la tablilla, el presidente se vio infectado por el virus, fue como matar 2 pájaros de un tiro. –dijo Janeth.

-hija de perra, no solo mataste a miles de inocentes sino que mataste a la hermana de mi novia. –dijo Moira.

-El fin justifica los medios, Burton… y en respecto a la última pieza de la tablilla, fue obtenida gracias a la intrépida y letal Christie Allen aquí presente… y ahora que tengo las 3 piezas de la tablilla ahora podremos abrir el sarcófago de Alejandro Magno, para al fin hacernos de la espada de Anubis. –dijo Janeth.

Enseguida Janeth les muestra la tablilla de arcilla al grupo.

-Está tablilla está escrita en macedonio antiguo, así que no me pidas que la traduzca porque desconozco ese lenguaje. –dijo Lara.

-No iba a pedirte eso Croft, ya que la única persona capaz de traducir este manuscrito esta aun lado de ustedes. –dijo Janeth señalando a Moira.

-Vete al infierno, maldita bruja. –dijo Moira.

-hazlo o de lo contrario daré la orden de matar a Muller y a la agente Valentine. –dijo Nikolai.

-No te apresures todavía, Nikolai… quiero que Croft y Drake sean testigos de mi victoria, será muy satisfactorio ver su cara de frustración cuando vean que les arrebate su momento de gloria. –dijo Janeth.

-Bien, que estas esperando, pequeña zorra… ¡obedece! –dijo Christie.

-de acuerdo, ustedes ganan. –dijo Moira.

Mientras Moira comenzó a traducir el manuscrito de la tablilla, Nate vio una especie de hueco que sobresalía en la puerta del carruaje fúnebre.

-ya viste ese hueco, es del mismo tamaño de la tablilla. –dijo Nate.

-Entonces eso solo puede significar una cosa, que esta tablilla sea una especie de llave para abrir el carruaje. –Lara.

-Lo averiguaremos una vez que Burton termine de traducir el manuscrito. –dijo Janeth.

-De hecho ya termine de traducirlo, aunque no creo que te agrade lo que dice. –dijo Moira.

-Mejor habla de una buena vez. –dijo Janeth.

Enseguida Moira revela lo que decía el manuscrito la cual decía:

 _-"La desgracia caerá a aquellos que se atrevan a profanar el cuerpo del emperador, el poder maligno que resguarda su espada fue lo que consumió al imperio romano en la corrupción y la total perdición, ruego a los dioses que perdonen a mi pueblo por todas las atrocidades que se cometieron en el pasado por culpa de esta maldita espada"_

-Un momento, esta tablilla no fue escrita por la gente de Alejandro Magno, sino más bien por Constantino el grande. –dijo Lara.

-¿Cómo dicen?... ¿escrita por Constantino el grande? –pregunto Janeth

-Seguramente los soldados del emperador Calígula debieron haber llegado hasta aquí y profanaron el sarcófago de Alejandro Magno para así apoderarse de la espada maldita de Anubis, pero Constantino debió haber descubierto el terrible secreto que resguardaba y opto por venirla a devolverla a este lugar. –dijo Nate.

-Entonces eso explica el de los cuerpos de esos soldados romanos de la cueva. –dijo Jill.

-Quien iba a pensar que el imperio romano se hiciera con el artefacto más poderoso de Alejandro Magno, ahora entiendo el porqué de su domino por siglos. –dijo Christie.

-Bueno ahora que Burton logro descifrar el manuscrito de la tablilla, es momento de obtener lo que por derecho me pertenece. –dijo Janeth.

En un acto desesperado, Nate intento reaccionar tratando de impedir el cometido de Janeth, pero este es sometido fácilmente por varios J'avos.

-Eso fue estúpido de su parte señor Drake. –dijo Janeth.

-La espada es peligrosa, vas a condenar al mundo entero, maldita demente. –dijo Nate.

-¿Demente dices?... ¿quieres escuchar demencias?… Nathan Drake persiguió a un psicópata y a todo su ejército hasta shambhala… Nathan Drake hallo una ciudad perdida en el desierto de Rub Al-Jali… Nathan Drake descubrió el mítico "el Dorado"… no tienes idea de lo humillante que es el escuchar que un don nadie como tu haya llegado tan lejos, pero tu suerte termina aquí junto con la de tus amigos y a partir de este momento las cosas van a cambiar. –dijo Janeth, quien desenfunda un cuchillo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Janeth… las cosas están a punto de cambiar. –dijo Nikolai.

De forma más que inesperada, Nikolai le dispara en 3 ocasiones a Janeth por la espalda, matándola al instante.

-Descansa en paz, Janeth. –Dijo Nikolai.

Jake, Nate, Lara, Jill y Moira se quedaron sumamente desconcertados por lo hecho por Nikolai.

-pero qué demonios. –dijo Jill.

-Pero pensé que trabajaban juntos. –dijo Nate.

-Solo era para guardar las apariencias, ya que nuestro objetivo era el de mantener vigilada a Janeth hasta que nos condujera hasta Alexandreta y sus tesoros. –dijo Nikolai.

-Un momento, entonces tú y Christie están…

-Asi es, Nikolai me comento en qué consistía su plan poco antes de partir a Turquía, me ofreció una parte del tesoro como recompensa y lo más importante… la cabeza de Nathan Drake y por supuesto de mi ex amiga Lara Croft. –dijo Christie.

Enseguida la asesina peliblanca saca una pistola y se va sobre Nate y Lara.

-A quien matare primero, ¿será acaso el asesino de mi mentor Lazarevic o la zorra que se decía llamar mi amiga? –decía Christie apuntando a ambos

-Es tanto tu odio hacia mí que será imposible hacerte recapacitar… pero si de algo te sirve, te pido perdón por el daño que te cause, amiga. –dijo Lara.

-Ya es muy tarde para disculparse, ahora muere Croft y después de ti seguirán todos ellos. –dijo la asesina.

Lara cerró los ojos en espera de su final, Christie estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando de momento Jill la interrumpe.

-Espera un momento Christie, antes de que nos mates a todos debes saber la verdad acerca de lo que le paso a tu padre.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi padre, así que mejor cierra la puta boca. –le dijo Christie.

-Se más de lo que te imaginas, como por ejemplo que el cuerpo de tu padre fue utilizado por Umbrella para crear su máxima arma conocida como el Némesis. –dijo Jill.

-Mentira, mi padre murió en una misión en medio oriente durante una explosión. –dijo Christie.

-Sí, el murió en medio oriente pero lo que nunca supiste es que esa explosión fue provocada por el propio Lazarevic en conjunción con los hombres de Umbrella, ¿no es así, Nikolai?

Christie volteo la mirada para ver a Nikolai, pero este dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice la agente Valentine?... ¿responde?

-La fama de tu padre como el mejor agente de Inglaterra era tal que el Sr Spencer se interesó mucho en sus habilidades, así que decidió elegirlo como uno de sus sujetos de prueba para su más grande experimento llamado Némesis, pero para lograr este objetivo Spencer se hizo de los servicios de Zoran Lazarevic para acabar con su vida y llevar su cuerpo a las instalaciones de Umbrella y el resto bueno… ya es historia. –dijo Nikolai.

La asesina se quedó estupefacta ante la revelación de Nikolai.

-Entonces todo este tiempo estuve trabajando y defendiendo al asesino de mi padre… no, no puede ser. –decía Christie.

-Esa misma cara de horror que tienes en este momento es igual a la que pusiste cuando te secuestre de ese internado. –dijo Nikolai.

-Sí, recuerdo que estaba en mi dormitorio cuando alguien me tomo por detrás y me durmió con cloroformo… entonces fuiste tú. –dijo Christie.

-Asi es, llegue a un acuerdo con Lazarevic por habernos conseguido el cuerpo de tu padre para la creación del Némesis, dicho acuerdo consistía en que te llevara con él para que te entrenara y así convertirte en lo que eres ahora y debo reconocer que Lazarevic hizo un magnífico trabajo contigo. –dijo Nikolai.

La bella peliblanca estalla en cólera e intento dispararle a Nikolai pero un Tyrant se interpone y la golpea tan fuerte que logro arrojarla hasta un muro de roca para terminar inconsciente.

-Considera nuestro trato terminado, estúpida zorra. –dijo Nikolai.

Lara y el resto del grupo solo miraban atónito lo que estaba ocurrido.

-¡Christie, ¡no! –exclamo Lara al ver a la asesina lastimada.

-Descuide Señorita Croft, tanto usted como el resto de su comitiva se reunirán con Janeth y Christie en el otro mundo una vez que sean testigos de cómo consigo la espada de Alejandro Magno. –dijo Nikolai.

Enseguida Nikolai le ordena a 2 J'avos que coloquen la tablilla en el hueco que estaba en el carruaje y una vez hecho esto las puertas de este se abren, dejando al descubierto el sarcófago del conquistador el cual era de oro puro.

-ven lo que yo veo, ese sarcófago es de oro. –dijo Moira.

-Maldita sea, si Nikolai se apropia de esa espada, estaremos perdidos. –agrego Jake.

El grupo veía con impotencia como Nikolai abría el sarcófago esto con la ayuda de un Tyrant.

El ex sargento ruso se quedó sumamente impresionado al ver dentro del sarcófago el cuerpo del conquistador macedonio y en sus manos ya hacia la legendaria espada de Anubis.

-Al fin, la espada es mía… -decía mientras la sostenía en sus manos. –Ahora podre regresarle la gloria a Umbrella y quien mejor que yo para asumir el mando, ja ja ja.

Pero cuando Nikolai toma la espada por el mango, ocurre algo inesperado.

-Pero qué demonios… mi mano… ahhh.

Como si se tratara de una película de terror, la mano de Nikolai comenzó a pudrirse rápidamente hasta convertirse en polvo, esto dejo estupefactos al grupo quien no daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

El sargento ruso cae de rodillas resintiéndose por la pérdida de su mano y justo en ese momento una lanza dorada le atraviesa el cuerpo, tanto el villano como el grupo de aventureros volteo la mirada y vio a Janeth quien había sido la responsable de atacar a Nikolai.

-¡Pero que demonios! –exclamo Jill.

-Janeth sigue aun con vida, imposible. –dijo Lara.

La perversa y renovada Birkin se acerca a Nikolai y le dijo:

-Debiste apuntarme a la cabeza, imbécil.

Luego de esas palabras, Janeth termina por darle el tiro de gracia a su ex socio.

-Que idiota, pensó que podía apoderarse de la espada asi de simple, suerte que yo tengo la clave para no sufrir sus terribles efectos.

Enseguida Janeth saca de entre sus cosas los medallones y los incrusta en la empuñadura de la espada para luego sostenerla en sus manos.

-Por fin, la espada es mía… y con ella el ejército maldito de Alejandro Magno también, ahora ya nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

CAPITULO IX

LA CAIDA DE ALEXANDRETA

El grupo se quedó estupefacto al ver como Janeth mato sin piedad a Nikolai y más aún el verla en pie como si nada.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿cómo rayos es que sigues con vida? –le pregunto Jake.

-Tú, Burton y mi hermana no son los únicos con poderes especiales, esto gracias al virus-G que habita en mi cuerpo. –contesto Janeth.

-Entonces tú también te viste expuesta al virus igual que Sherry. –dijo Jill.

-Asi es, solo que a diferencia de Sherry mi factor de curación es mucho más rápido que el de ella, se puede decir que soy superior a ella en todos los aspectos

-ah sí, pues eso está por verse, maldita bruja. –dijo Nate.

El caza tesoros le dispara en varias ocasiones a Janeth, pero esta última de forma increíble esquiva los disparos usando su velocidad sobre humana, algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Moira.

-Jamás había visto algo así. –dijo Lara

-Sus movimientos me hicieron recordar a Wesker. –dijo Jill.

-Eso es por que logre recrear con éxito la fórmula del virus que le daba sus habilidades y he aquí los resultados. –dijo Janeth.

-Ni creas que con tus habilidades de mutante nos impedirán el que detengamos tu perversa ambición, maldita perra. –dijo Lara.

-Vamos Croft, acepta los hechos… logre obtener la espada de Anubis y con ella su gran poder, además todos ustedes están en completa desventaja… ahora si me disculpan, tengo un mundo que someter y para que vean lo amable que soy dejare que mis B.O.W. se diviertan con ustedes.

Janeth se retira del templo dejando al grupo a merced de las criaturas biológicas.

-Maldita sea, estamos rodeados. –dijo Nate.

-Y lo peor es que esa perra nos dejó desarmados. –agrego Lara.

-Odio admitirlo pero creo que este es nuestro fin. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo, superman? –le pregunto Moira.

-Lo dudo mucho, son demasiados para enfrentarlos a todos a la vez. –contesto Jake

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido para el grupo, varios de los J'avos y hunters reciben impactos de bala en la cabeza, al voltear la mirada vieron a Sully en compañía de Jerhyn, al anciano Drogan y varios beduinos que llevaban rifles de francotirador.

-ya era hora de que aparecieras, Sully. –dijo Nate.

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos para llegar hasta aquí, por un momento pensé lo peor, me alegro verlos sanos y salvos. –dijo Sully.

-Parece que esa mujer se ha hecho de la espada de Anubis, esto es terrible. –dijo Jerhyn.

-Si, tenemos que detenerla lo antes posible antes de que condene al mundo entero. –dijo Jill.

De repente un Hunter aparece de la nada y se lanza al ataque, pero el monstruo es eliminado de un tiro en la cabeza en pleno aire, el grupo se sorprendió al ver que Christie había sido quien disparo.

La asesina peliblanca se encontraba mal herida debido al golpe que le propino el Tyrant, por lo que Lara no dudo ni un segundo en ir en su ayuda, con excepción del resto del grupo, quienes la miraban con desconfianza.

-Creo que me rompí una costilla… mierda como duele… -dijo Christie, resintiéndose.

-Tranquila Christie, te ayudare a salir de aquí. –dijo Lara.

-¿después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar quieres ayudarla?... ¡Ni de broma!... quítate Lara, yo misma me encargare de ella. –dijo Moira, quien sin titubear le apunta con una pistola.

-Opino lo mismo que Moira. –agrego Nate.

Jill interviene para calmar a Moira y a los demás.

-Deténganse todos, Christie solo fue víctima de un vil engaño perpetrado por Lazarevic y Umbrella.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que le ocurrió a mi padre? –pregunto Christie.

-Lo descubrí en los archivos que obtuve del buque de Terragrigia, en el estaban gran parte de los archivos de Umbrella y sus creaciones, entre ellas el monstruo llamado Némesis, el cual fue creado a partir del cuerpo del agente James Allen.

-No puede ser… entonces esos bastardos convirtieron a mi padre en un monstruo. –dijo Christie.

-Y no era un monstruo cualquiera, era una verdadera máquina de matar, lo sé porque yo lo enfrente y no solo eso, también fue capaz de infectarme con el virus-T pero afortunadamente me administraron la vacuna a tiempo, al final el Némesis tuvo el mismo destino que Raccoon City. –dijo Jill.

-Hijos de puta… bien, ahora esto es personal. –dijo una furiosa Christie.

Enseguida Lara y Jill ayudaron a Christie a reincorporarse, mientras que Jake, Nate, Lara, Moira, Sully y los beduinos recogían sus armas y poco después se dirigieron a la salida del templo.

-Maldita sea, esa horda de mutantes y muertos vivientes se dirige a la salida y esa bruja de Birkin está al frente dirigiéndolos a todos. –dijo Sully, quien miraba a través de unos binoculares.

-Lo peor es que nos superan en número… mierda, como rayos vamos a detenerla. –agrego Nate.

-Lo preocupante es que esa horda de esqueletos vivientes es tan solo una pequeña parte, si ella sale de los muros de Alexandreta todo el ejército maldito de Alejandro Magno regresara de la muerte. –dijo el anciano Drognan.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –le pregunto Lara.

-Verán, toda Alexandreta está ha estado protegida con un hechizo la cual ha logrado mantener a raya el poder maligno que emana de la espada durante siglos, esto gracias a que un grupo de alquimistas de la corte de Constantino logro contener los poderes de la espada, pero si esta llegara a ser extraída de aquí, el poder maligno de la espada se desatara por todos los lugares que Alejandro Magno conquisto. –contesto el anciano.

-Dios mío, esto se volverá aun peor que Raccoon City, Terragrigia y China como una especie –dijo Jill.

-Si no la detenemos, el ejército maldito de Alejandro Magno arrasara con la tierra en menos de un año. –dijo Jerhyn.

-¿Y al menos tienen una idea de cómo detener a esa perra y todo su ejército? –pregunto Moira.

Enseguida el anciano Drognan se hinco de rodillas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar en macedonio antiguo.

Lo que vino a continuación dejaría boquiabiertos a todos, de la tierra, las paredes y de los alrededores del templo comenzaron a resurgir de la tierra numerosos esqueletos vivientes de humanos, así como de caballos y de elefantes, solo que estos llevaban armaduras del ejército bizantino.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Jill.

-Alguien que me dé un pellizco porque creo que estoy soñando. –dijo Sully.

-Mierda, son más de esos esqueletos. –dijo Moira.

-Rayos y yo que no estoy en condiciones para luchar. –dijo Christie.

-No se alarmen amigos, estos zombis no están bajo los efectos de la espada… -contesto Drognan. –Eso es porque todos estos valientes guerreros murieron aquí para traer la espada de vuelta al sarcófago de Alejandro Magno, lo sé porque yo soy uno esos alquimistas y el único sobreviviente de esta batalla.

El grupo se quedó estupefacto ante la revelación del anciano.

-¿Entonces usted conoció a Constantino el grande?... increíble. –dijo Lara.

-Asi es, de hecho fui yo quien descubrió el terrible secreto que guardaba la espada y fui yo quien se encargó de separar las joyas que iban incrustadas en la empuñadura de la espada… durante siglos me encargue de resguardar estas tierras así como de ocultar la existencia de Alexandreta. –dijo Drognan.

-¿Y porque no nos dijo esto desde un principio? –le pregunto Nate.

-tenía la certeza de que esos tipos no llegarían más allá de las puertas de Alexandreta, pero nunca pensé que traerían a todo un ejército de esos mutantes, lo siento si no fui sincero con ustedes. –contesto.

-Eso ya no importa, lo mejor es ir a detener a Janeth y su ejército de monstruos lo antes posible. –dijo Jake.

-Temía que esto pudiese pasar, es por eso que traje esto… -dijo Drognan, quien le entrega a Lara un extraño martillo de herrero.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la arqueóloga.

-Es el martillo de hefesto, es lo único que puede destruir las joyas que están incrustadas en el mango de la espada, solo tienen que la maldición de la espada desaparecerá por completo. –contesto el anciano.

-gracias por el dato, señor Drognan tenga por seguro que acabaremos con esta pesadilla. –dijo Lara.

-Bien dicho, ahora vallamos a patear culos antiguos. –dijo Moira.

De inmediato el grupo de aventureros junto con los esqueletos resucitados por el anciano, fueron a enfrentar a Janeth y al resto de su ejército viviente.

La horda de monstruos se dirigía hacia la salida de lugar cuando Jerhyn y su grupo de beduinos decide actuar, estos arrojan unas flechas explosivas sobre unas cúpulas de roca, provocando una fuerte explosión y logrando así bloquear el paso de los monstruos.

En instantes el grupo de aventureros acompañado del ejército de esqueletos vivientes bizantinos se lanza al ataque sobre la horda enemiga de esqueletos y las B.O.W. dando inicio a la batalla.

Mientras ambos bandos de zombis luchaban entre sí, el grupo se encargaba de varios J'avos y Hunters las cuales eran eliminados sin problema alguno, un grupo de 5 monstruos en forma de Anubis hacen su aparición pero varios esqueletos entre ellos los de elefantes les hacen frente, un J'avo estaba por atacar por detrás a Moira y a Nate, pero Christie logra abatirlo con tiro certero en la cabeza.

-Gracias por salvarnos el pellejo. –le dijo Nate.

-Sin resentimientos, Drake. –dijo Christie.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero aún tengo mal concepto de ti. –le dijo Moira.

-Ya habrá tiempo para reclamaciones, Burton… por ahora ocupémonos de jodernos a estos cabrones. -Le dijo la asesina.

En medio de la batalla, el grupo logro visualizan a Janeth quien se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar.

-Mierda, esa perra está tratando de escapar. –dijo Jill.

-Me encargare de ir tras ella. –dijo Jake.

-Lara y yo iremos contigo, amigo. –agrego Nate.

-Pero puede ser peligroso, recuerden que Janeth tiene habilidades parecidas a las mías. –dijo Jake.

-Lo sabemos, pero recuerda que tenemos el único artefacto que puede ponerle fin a esta obscura maldición, solo tienes que lograr que Janeth suelte la espada. –dijo Lara.

-Ustedes vallan a detener a esa bruja, yo me quedare aquí a ayudare a ayudar al anciano Drognan y a nuestros amigos beduinos a eliminar a estos bichos. –dijo Sully.

Jake, Lara, Nate, Moira y Jill asintieron y acto seguido fueron tras Janeth, quien al verlos intento acelerar el paso, dando comienzo a una persecución por la ciudadela la cual termino en un templo en ruinas.

-Se acabó, Janeth… ya no tienes a donde ir. –dijo Jake.

-Tu carrera de destrucción ha llegado a su fin, ríndete perra. –dijo Moira.

-Son unos estúpidos, solo estas prolongando lo inevitable. –dijo Janeth.

-Esa espada es demasiado peligrosa, ni tu ni nadie podrá controlar tal poder. –le dijo Lara.

-Sabes Croft, tu, Drake y yo nos parecemos en algunas cosas, como el que nunca damos marcha atrás en cuando hacemos un descubrimiento de suma relevancia… he pasado gran parte de mi vida descubriendo cada pista que dejo Alejandro Magno para llegar al mayor secreto que lo llevo al poder y no voy a dejar que una Arqueóloga de baja categoría, un caza tesoros con delirios de grandeza, un mercenario fracasado, una agente gubernamental acabada y una pequeña lesbiana me arrebaten mi momento de gloria. –dijo Janeth

-tus palabras me hicieron recordar a Lazarevic y a Marlowe, estuvieron a nada de lograr su cometido, pero al final ambos perecieron y al igual que ellos tú también fracasaras. –dijo Nate.

-Solo que ellos no tenían mis habilidades sobre humanas, lo que me da una amplia ventaja sobre todos ustedes. –dijo Janeth.

-Puede que hayas recreado el suero de Wesker, pero aun así no puedes compararte con él, no eres más que una imitación barata. –dijo Jill.

-Pues ahora veras lo que esta imitación barata es capaz de hacer. –dijo Janeth.

La perversa Birkin hace uso de su súper velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece detrás de Nate, Lara, Jill y Moira para luego atacarlos con una serie de golpes, dejándolos sumamente aturdidos.

-Maldita sea, es muy fuerte. –dijo Nate.

-Sus movimientos y golpes son aún más rápidos que los de Wesker. –dijo Jill.

-Imbéciles, aun luchando los 4 juntos el resultado será el mismo, Muller es el único que está casi a mi nivel. –dijo Janeth

-Muy bien perra, que esperas… en guardia. –dijo Jake.

-Bien, veamos de que estas hecho, mi querido cuñado. –dijo Janeth.

El combate entre Jake y Janeth da comienzo, siendo el ex mercenario el primero en atacar con una serie de golpes los cuales son esquivados por la Birkin malvada.

-Creí que Carla y sus científicos habían hecho mejoras en ti, pero me equivoque… tu nivel de combate es muy bajo.

-Solo lo dices porque has estado huyendo de mis ataques. –dijo Jake.

-De acuerdo tú lo has pedido, ahora mismo te hare muestra de una parte de mi fuerza. –dijo Janeth.

La perversa gemela sorprende a Jake con su velocidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de una patada que lo hace retroceder.

-Mierda, eso no me lo esperaba. –dijo Jake, resintiéndose.

-Y eso no es todo, mi estimado cuñado. –dijo la villana.

Janeth se lanza al ataque, solo que ahora sus golpes no solo eran más rápidos sino que también eran más potentes y prueba de ello fue cuando Jake intento atacarla de frente, pero la respuesta de Birkin fue un brutal golpe en el pecho del ex mercenario que le propino usando la palma de su mano.

-cof… cof… maldición… cof… cof. –decía el aturdido Jake.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste… en verdad eres patético, no eres digno de ser hijo de Wesker. –dijo Janeth.

-le prometí a tu hermana que jamás seria como mi padre y voy a cumplir mi palabra acabando con los bastardos que iniciaron todo este caos vírico y eso te incluye también, maldita perra. –dijo Jake, quien se reincorporo lentamente.

Jake decide cambiar de estrategia, incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos y prueba de ello fue cuando logra darle una serie de golpes que la hacen retroceder momentáneamente.

-Debo admitir que ese fue un buen movimiento, Muller… pero no es suficiente para vencerme. –dijo Janeth.

En ese momento, Jill aprovecha la distracción de Janeth para disparar una pistola Taser, lográndola aturdir, esto aprovechan Nate, Lara, Moira y la propia Jill para intentar arrebatarle la espada a Janeth, pero esta última increíblemente logra reaccionar de los electroshocks y los contraataca con una serie de golpes.

-Realmente pensaron que caería en su ridícula trampa, en verdad que son estúpidos. –dijo la arrogante Janeth.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, malnacida... ahora mismo hare que pagues por la muerte de la hermana de mi novia. –dijo Moira.

Moira se lanza al ataque, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Jake y los demás.

-No Moira, detente. –dijo el ex mercenario.

Janeth detiene fácilmente el ataque de Moira y en respuesta logra contratacarla con una patada tan fuerte que logro romperle el brazo a la joven Burton.

-Arghhh… -gritaba Moira del dolor.

-No eres más que una insignificante basura, Burton… ahora voy a hacer algo que debió haber hecho Alex en aquella isla. –dijo la perversa Birkin, quien ser disponía a acabar con la vida de Moira, pero Jake, Jill, Nate y Lara deciden intervenir.

-Saquen a Moira de aquí, yo me ocupare de ella. –dijo Jake.

-Pero tú solo no podrás enfrentarla, déjanos ayudarte al menos a arrebatarle la espada. –dijo Lara.

-Solo tenemos que aprovechar el momento exacto para que se distraiga. –dijo Nate.

-Idiotas, hasta cuándo van a entender que no pueden conmigo.

Pero de repente un pequeño dispositivo se impacta detrás de Janeth y segundos después el dispositivo explota creando una descarga eléctrica, esto provoco que la villana soltara la espada la cual fue arrojada varios metros, el grupo alzo la mirada y vieron a Christie, quien había sido la responsable de arrojar dicho dispositivo.

-¡Christie! –exclamaron todos.

-Que están esperando, destruyan esa espada. –dijo Christie.

El grupo se dirigió rápidamente a donde había caído la espada, pero Janeth logra reponerse de aquel ataque y también se dirigió a recuperar la espada.

-Lara, Nate… ustedes encárguense de destruir la espada, nosotros nos ocupamos de Janeth. –dijo Jake.

-Pero Jake. –dijo Lara.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, les daremos el tiempo necesario para que destruyan esa espada. –dijo Jill.

Lara y Nate asienten, mientras que Jake y Jill le obstruyen el paso a la villana, quien se mostraba molesta luego de aquel ataque.

-Aun lado, malditos bastardos. –dijo Janeth.

-Tendrás que vencernos si quieres pasar. –dijo Jake.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces se los voy a conceder. –dijo Janeth.

Janeth hace uso de sus habilidades sobre humanas para vencer fácilmente a Jill, Jake por su parte le dio pelea a la villana por un rato, pero los golpes de su combate anterior lo habían mermado demasiado por lo que termina siendo derrotado también.

Tras derrotar a Jill y a Jake, Janeth se dirigió a donde estaba la espada, Lara y Nate estaban ya muy cerca de esta última, pero al ver el peligro que los asechaba, el valiente caza tesoros le hace frente a la villana, la cual no tuvo problema alguno para vencer a Nate, quien termina mordiendo el polvo.

Lara por su parte logra alcanzar la espada y una vez que la tuvo en sus manos saco el martillo de hefesto y cuando se disponía a usarlo, Janeth arroja un pequeño cuchillo el cual se clava en la mano de la arqueóloga, provocando que lo soltara.

La villana vuelve a arrojar otro cuchillo sobre Lara, pero de forma inesperada Christie se lanza para cubrir a la arqueóloga salvándola así del ataque.

-¡Christie! –exclamo Lara.

Lara se acercó para auxiliar a su amiga y noto una herida profunda en su hombro.

-como en los viejos tiempos… ¿verdad Lara?

-Christie, no debiste hacerlo. –dijo Lara.

-Tenía que protegerte, después de todo somos hermanas. –dijo la asesina peliblanca, luego de hacerle la seña del meñique

-Es una lástima que una asesina de tu calibre se haya convertido en una patética sentimental, pero descuida… ya que una vez que acabe con Croft, te enviare al otro mundo para que le hagas compañía a tu padre. –dijo la villana.

Pero cuando Janeth se disponía a eliminar a Christie, Lara se lanza al ataque pero el poder de esta última era abrumador por lo que termino venciendo sin problemas a la arqueóloga y tras el ataque, Janeth toma violentamente del cuello a Lara y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-¡Lara! –exclamaron todos.

De pronto un grupo de esqueletos aparece y rodea a Jake, Jill, Nate, Moira y a la mal herida Christie quienes estaban a merced de los muertos vivientes.

-Antes de que mueras, quiero que seas testigo de cómo mi nuevo ejército elimina a tus amigos. –dijo Janeth.

En un intento desesperado, Lara saco una bengala e intento golpear a la villana con ella, pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Una bengala?… ¿es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir, Croft?

-No, eso solo era para distraerte. –contesto Lara.

Es entonces cuando Lara sorprende a Janeth clavándole un dardo en el cuello y segundos después la villana comenzó a resentirse del cuerpo.

-Pero que mierda es esto… que me has hecho. –decía Janeth.

Christie contesto.

-Ese era uno de mis dardos que le di a Lara para que lo usara en tu contra, maldita perra… el dardo contenía una fuerte dosis del veneno de la avispa marina y aunque sé que eres inmune al veneno, este será suficiente para mermar tus habilidades poco a poco.

-Ahhh…. Maldita sea… me las pagaran. –dijo la villana.

Furiosa por el hecho, Janeth se lanza al ataque sobre una desprotegida Lara, pero Jake interviene y golpea fuertemente a la Birkin malvada.

-Ahora veras, maldita imitación barata de mi novia. –dijo Jake.

-No me subestimes, imbécil… aún tengo fuerza de sobra para acabarlos con mis propias manos. –dijo Janeth.

-Eso está por verse, perra. –le dijo Jake.

Jake y Janeth comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, esto lo aprovecha Nate para ir en busca del martillo de hefesto, pero de repente un par de J'avos aparecen y rodean al caza tesoros, uno de ellos estaba por atacar por la espalda a Nate hasta que Jill se encarga de eliminarlo.

-Yo me encargo de ellos, Drake… tu busca el martillo y destruye la espada, rápido. –dijo Jill.

Nate continúo buscando el martillo por un rato hasta que lo encontró debajo de los escombros del templo.

-Bingo, ahora a destruir la espada. –dijo Nate.

De pronto un J'avo mutado aparece y captura a Nate con el largo tentáculo de su brazo.

-Maldita sea, este hijo de perra me atrapo.

Pero justo en ese momento, el caza tesoros ve a Lara quien tenía en sus manos la espada.

-Rápido Nate, arrójame el martillo. –dijo Lara.

-Muy bien primor, atrápalo. –le dijo Nate.

El caza tesoros le arroja el martillo a Lara, la cual logra capturarlo a duras penas y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos golpea con todas sus fuerzas el mango de la espada destruyendo así las joyas incrustadas en su totalidad.

-¡No! –grito Janeth.

Luego de que el mango de la espada fuera destruida, numerosos destellos de luz comenzaron a salir de los restos de las joyas y acto seguido los esqueletos que rodeaban al grupo comenzaron a desintegrarse hasta volverse polvo.

-¡Funciono!... ¡Lara lo consiguió! –exclamo Jake.

-La maldición de la espada de Alejandro Magno se ha desvanecido por completo y con el su ejército Maldito. –Agrego Nate.

-Ahora solo falta darle el golpe final a esa perra de Birkin. –dijo la mal herida Moira.

Acto seguido, Jake, Lara y Nate rodearon a Janeth, quien se mostraba bastante debilitada debido a los efectos del dardo venenoso.

-Tu diabólico plan fallo, maldita bruja… se acabó. –dijo Jake, quien le apunta con una pistola.

-Tienes razón, Muller… se acabó.

En ese momento Janeth activa un dispositivo que activa numerosos explosivos, los cuales habían sido esparcidos por toda la ciudadela.

-¡Pero qué demonios!… -dijo Jill.

El grupo vio con horror como la ciudad comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¡Maldita hija de perra! –exclamo Moira.

-Puede que hayan frustrado mi plan, pero al menos me los llevare al infierno conmigo… al final yo gane. –dijo Janet

Entonces una pesada cúpula colapsa y cae encima de Janeth matándola al instante, en donde afortunadamente el grupo logro esquivar a tiempo dicha cúpula.

-Salúdame a Simmons y a mi padre cuando llegues al infierno, perra. –dijo Jake.

-Este lugar se viene abajo, larguémonos de aquí. –dijo Jill.

Jill y Jake ayudaron a la mal herida Moira a reincorporarse, mientras que Lara y Nate fueron en auxilio de Christie.

-Tranquila primor, Lara y yo vamos a sacarte de aquí. –dijo Nate.

-Déjenme aquí… mis heridas son de consideración, no creo que pueda lograrlo.

-No voy a abandonarte, Christie… no esta vez. –dijo Lara.

Luego de ayudar a la asesina peliblanca, Lara, Nate, Jake, Jill y Moira se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero tenían que darse prisa, ya que el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo rápidamente, pero durante su escape se toparon con algunos J'avos que aún quedaban en el lugar.

-Mierda, lo que nos faltaba… B.O.W.s –dijo Jill.

-Qué les pasa esos cabrones, no ven que nos vamos a quedar enterrados. –dijo Nate.

-Con tal de vernos muertos, les da igual. –dijo Lara.

-Pues a mí no, maldita sea. –dijo Nate.

-Demonios, están bloqueando el único camino que nos lleva a la salida. –dijo Jake.

-Hay que buscar otra salida y rápido. –dijo Jill.

Pero de pronto un grupo de esqueletos vivientes bizantinos aparecen y se encargan de eliminar a los J'avos amenazantes y poco después Sully, el anciano Drognan, Jerhyn y los beduinos aparecen montados en caballos vivientes, dejando al grupo muy impresionado.

-¿están viendo lo mismo que yo? –pregunto Jake.

-Si, Sully y los beduinos están montados sobre esos esqueletos, que locura. –dijo Nate.

-Se puede decir que es la caballería viviente. –dijo Jill.

-Gracias por salvarnos el culo Sully. –agrego Nate.

-Agradézcanlo luego, ahora vámonos de aquí. –dijo Sully.

Luego de montar a los caballos vivientes, el grupo se dirigió a toda velocidad a la salida del lugar, mientras escapaban miraban como el lugar se derrumbaba dejando sepultados a varios J'avos y Hunters amenazantes.

El grupo de aventureros logra salir milagrosamente de Alexandreta, pero aún tenían que darse prisa ya que tanto la montaña como el acantilado donde se encontraba la ciudad también comenzaba a colapsar.

-Mierda, la montaña se está colapsando por completo. –dijo Lara.

-No se preocupen, saldremos vivos de esta. –dijo Drognan.

El anciano le ordena a los caballos vivientes a que aceleren el paso, en donde afortunadamente pudieron salir a tiempo y una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del acantilado, vieron como toda aquella cadena de montañas se derrumbaba en su totalidad.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamo Sully.

-Eso sí que estuvo cerca, por poco y no vivimos para contarlo. –dijo Jake.

-Finalmente la maldición de Alexandreta se ha terminado para siempre… Ahora las almas inocentes que fueron esclavizadas dentro de la espada podrán descansar en paz y al igual que ellos, el valiente ejército de Constantino y por supuesto su fiel servidor. –dijo Drognan.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, señor Drognan? –le pregunto Jake.

-Mi momento ha llegado… pero antes de partir quiero decirles que fue un gran honor haber luchado a su lado, su valentía y tenacidad en la batalla me hizo recordar al propio Constantino… y respecto a ti Jerhyn, a partir de este momento te nombro el nuevo chaman de estas tierras, y por favor ayuda a estos jóvenes a curar sus heridas en cuanto llegues a la aldea. –dijo el anciano.

-Lo hare, señor Drognan. –asintió el líder de los beduinos.

Luego de aquellas palabras el cuerpo de Drognan comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en miles de luces que ascendieron al cielo y segundos después los esqueletos de los caballos que ayudaron a todo el grupo a escapar también comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en polvo.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO X

EL FINAL DE LA TRAVESIA

Horas más tarde, el grupo se encontraba en la aldea de los beduinos recuperándose de sus heridas, Lara, Nate, Jake y Jill solo tenían heridas leves a pesar del duro combate que tuvieron con la Birkin malvada, pero Moira y Christie fueron las que presentaban heridas de consideración, en cambio Sully y Sam fueron los únicos que salieron ilesos.

Por un momento grupo se mostró sumamente preocupado por la condición de Moira y Christie, hasta que el Beduino Jerhyn les dio a beber una extraña poción de color violeta la cual logro curar sus heridas y sus contusiones por completo, este hecho había dejado sin palabras al grupo

-No puedo creer esto… Sus heridas han desaparecido. –dijo Nate.

-¿se puede saber qué clase de medicina es esa? –pregunto Jake.

-Es la poción de Panacea, es nuestro remedio para curar todo tipo de enfermedad o herida grave… -respondió Jerhyn. –la gente de la región la ha usado desde hace cientos de años, la cual fue creada por el señor Drognan.

-increíble, no cabe duda que el señor Drognan era todo un mar de conocimientos antiguos. –dijo Jill.

-echaremos de menos sus historias y sus enseñanzas, pero ahora él está en un lugar mejor. –dijo Jerhyn.

-En verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, Jerhyn. –dijo Lara.

-Nosotros somos los que estamos en deuda con ustedes, lograron eliminar a esos tipos que asolaron nuestras tierras y no solo eso, ya que también fueron capaces de destruir la maldición de Alexandreta, ahora la gente de la región podrá estar en paz. –dijo el beduino.

-Por cierto, mis amigas aún siguen dormidas, ¿eso es parte del efecto la pócima también? –dijo Lara, en referencia a Moira y Christie.

-En algunos casos la poción tarda en hacer efecto en casos como el de sus amigas, esto debido a la gravedad de las heridas que tenían, pero no se preocupen ellas se recuperaran, solo debemos dejarlas descansar por unas horas mas. –dijo Jerhyn.

Al poco rato aparecen Sully y Sam para hacerles compañía al grupo.

-Me alegro verlos recuperados. –dijo Sully.

-Lo mismo digo Sully, mírate… ni un solo rasguño. –dijo Nate.

-Si, pero la batalla fue exhaustiva, me recordó la vez que enfrentamos a esos monstruos malditos que custodiaban "El Dorado" pero estos esqueletos vivientes los superaban por mucho. –dijo Sully.

-Por un momento temí que no saldrían de ese lugar, me alegra mucho saber que todo termino. –dijo Sam.

-Sí, pero no pudimos hacernos de ninguno de los tesoros de Alejandro Magno, y tan cerca que estuvimos de ellos. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno míralo por el lado positivo, al menos salvamos al mundo de una invasión de zombis antiguos. –dijo Lara.

-Sin olvidar que logramos detener a una de las líderes principales de Neo-Umbrella, Chris no va a creer lo que nos pasó. –dijo Jill.

-Por cierto Valentine, ahora que me quite ese rastreador de mi cuerpo supongo que tu esposo y toda la BSAA dejara de perseguirme. –dijo Jake.

-Ya no debes preocuparte por eso, les informare a mis superiores que Jake Wesker murió en el desierto. –dijo Jill.

-Porque harías algo así por mí, si yo no te caigo bien. –dijo Jake.

-Tenía mis dudas respecto ti y más aun sabiendo que eras el hijo de Wesker, pero a lo largo de esta misión me demostrarse que eras alguien de fiar, la manera en que nos defendiste de Janeth y su ejército de monstruos es digna de admirar, lamento todo lo que dije respecto a ti. –dijo Jill.

-No hay problema Valentine, es gracias a Sherry quien cambio mi mentalidad y… oh mierda casi lo olvido… tengo que comunicarme con Sherry para decirle que estoy vivito y coleando. –dijo Jake.

-Eso tendrá que ser cuando lleguemos al avión, ahí podrás comunicarte con tu novia y decirle todo lo que su hermana nos hizo pasar. –dijo Sully.

-Gracias Sully, te lo agradezco. –dijo Jake.

La noche caía en el desierto, el grupo se sentía mucho más relajado ahora que su búsqueda había terminado, estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata degustando una modesta cena preparada por los beduinos, quienes se mostraban muy agradecidos con todos ellos.

El grupo se encontraba charlando cuando ven venir a una recuperada Moira.

-Me alegra verte recuperada, Moira… ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Nate.

-Mejor que nunca y mi brazo esta como nuevo, no sé qué método usaron los beduinos para curarme pero en verdad hicieron un verdadero milagro con mi brazo. –contesto.

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas, hay una explicación algo sobre natural. –le dijo Jake.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto la chica Burton.

Mientras que Jake, Nate y Sully conversaban con Moira, Lara, Jill y Sam charlaban por su parte, pero unos minutos después Christie aparece, algunos de los beduinos la miraron con cierta desconfianza, pero Lara y Jerhyn lograron tranquilizarlos.

-Parece que detecto algo de hostilidad en el ambiente, aunque la verdad los entiendo luego del caos que cause con mi presencia. –dijo Christie.

-Descuida amiga, el señor Jerhyn se encargara de explicarles a su gente que no eres de los malos. –dijo Lara.

-Por favor Lara deja de justificarme, no lo merezco… hice cosas terribles de las cuales me arrepiento y todo por seguirle el juego al bastardo de Lazarevic, soy un monstruo. –dijo la asesina.

-No lo eres… Lazarevic era el monstruo que solo te utilizo y te engaño para su propio beneficio durante años, afortunadamente tanto el cómo esa perra de Janeth están pudriéndose en el infierno. -dijo Jill.

-me sorprende que después de todo lo que les hice me hablen como si nada hubiese pasado. –dijo Christie.

-Eso es porque Lara ya nos contó lo unidas que eran cuando estuvieron en el internado y la forma en como la defendías. –dijo Sam.

-Valla, ahora lo entiendo… veo que Lara las puso al tanto acerca de mí. –dijo Christie.

-Siempre supe que la chica que defendía las causas justas se escondía detrás de esa mirada fría y calculadora. –dijo Lara.

-Eso díselo a los enemigos que hice durante años, será imposible quitarme esta reputación. –dijo Christie.

Jake, Moira Nate y Sully se unen a la plática también.

-Y porque no el fingir tu muerte, así dejarían de perseguirte. –dijo Sully.

-Ya lo había pensado… -dijo Christie. –Por cierto lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotros, Drake.

-No te preocupes, primor… me alegro que recapacitaras a tiempo, hubiese sido una pena que una belleza como tú, tuviera el mismo destino que Lazarevic. –dijo Nate

-Supongo que no es tarde para agradecerte el que hayas puesto fin a la vida de ese bastardo. –dijo Christie.

-El crédito se lo deberíamos dar a los guardianes de Shambhala quienes lo descuartizaron hasta la muerte. –dijo Nate.

-A propósito, Nate… ¿Sabes de un lugar apartado y tranquilo para alguien que se hará pasar por muerto a partir de ahora? –le dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto amigo, conozco una aldea situada en el mero corazón del Himalaya, estuve ahí cuando buscaba Shambhala, es bastante tranquilo y la vista de las montañas es simplemente espectacular. –le contesto Nate.

-¿una aldea en las montañas?... suena bien… espero en un futuro convencer a Sherry a que viva conmigo, eso de trabajar para el gobierno la absorbe demasiado y quisiera que tuviera una vida tranquila. –dijo Jake.

-Yo tenía la esperanza de comprar una casa para Helena y para mi una vez que tuviera mi parte del tesoro, sin olvidar que iba a comprarle su anillo de compromiso y organizar nuestra boda tal como la habíamos planeado, pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar. –dijo Moira.

-No te preocupes amiga, Lara y yo de alguna forma te ayudaremos a organizar tu boda. –le dijo Sam.

-¿De verdad harían eso por mi?... la verdad no sé qué decir. –dijo Moira.

-Oye nunca hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin el apoyo tuyo y el de Jake. –dijo Lara.

-A decir verdad, somos un gran equipo… deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no lo creen? –dijo Nate.

-Mientras no haya zombis antiguos ni B.O.W.s de por medio, tal vez lo reconsideraría. –dijo Jake.

El grupo continúo charlando y conviviendo con los beduinos durante el resto de la noche hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlos poco a poco, por lo que optaron por irse a descansar.

Al día siguiente el grupo se alisto para su viaje de regreso por el desierto por medio de unos caballos, se despidieron de los beduinos y de Jerhyn, este último les agradeció su ayuda además de decirles que siempre serian bienvenidos.

Apenas llevaban media hora de camino, el grupo cruzaba por un valle rocoso y escarpado, cuando Christie detuvo su caballo y se baja de él.

-¿Pasa algo Christie? –le pregunto Lara.

-No nada, es solo que no quisiera que se fueran con las manos vacías. –contesto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le pregunto Jake.

-Lo sabrán en cuanto lo vean… solo síganme. –contesto la peliblanca.

-Tengan cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresa nos tenga preparados esa bruja. –dijo Moira con cierta desconfianza.

-Moira, por favor… ella ya se revindico, no te preocupes. –dijo Sam.

-Sí, pero hay que estar prevenidos por si acaso. –dijo Jill.

Christie se adentró en una vereda que estaba justo en medio de las rocas escarpadas, el grupo lo siguió tomando sus precauciones y al cabo de un rato llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en dicha cueva se encontraban varios cofres llenos con tesoros tales como monedas persas, joyas tanto egipcias como hindúes y algunos ídolos babilónicos hechos de oro.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamo Sully.

-Arcones de tesoros de Alexandreta… ¡es increíble! –exclamo también Nate.

-Pensé que todos los tesoros de Alexandreta se habían perdido luego de su destrucción… ¿Cómo fue que pudiste sacarlos de ese lugar, amiga? –le pregunto Lara.

Christie contesto.

-En realidad estos tesoros ya estaban aquí cuando encontré esta cueva.

-Explícate. –le dijo Jake.

-Mientras nos dirigíamos a Alexandreta, el equipo de Janeth y Nikolai hizo una pausa en este lugar, estaba explorando la zona cuando me topé con esta cueva… al principio creí que habíamos dado con el lugar, pero luego me di cuenta que esta cueva fue en realidad un viejo campamento Nazi, me di cuenta por que encontré algunas banderas de la SS y un par de esqueletos que aun portaban sus uniformes. –contesto Christie.

-valla, entonces eso explica esa bandera que esta aun lado de los cofres. –dijo Jill.

-Seguramente los soldados alemanes almacenaron estos tesoros luego de haber encontrado Alexandreta, que astutos. –dijo Lara.

-Una vez que concluyera esta misión mi siguiente punto era el de recoger estos tesoros, sin que Janeth o Nikolai lo supieran. –dijo Christie.

-Esto me parece sospechoso… ¿Qué pretendes? –dijo Moira.

-Quieres dejar a un lado tus insinuaciones, Burton… esta es una forma de compensarles todo el mal que les hice pasar. –dijo la asesina.

-Un momento no me digas que vas a… -dijo Jill.

-Asi es, he decidido compartir este tesoro con todos ustedes. –dijo Christie.

-Valla, la verdad es que nos dejaste sumamente impresionados con tan noble gesto, amiga. –dijo Nate.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti y tus amigos, debo reconocer que todos son muy buenos en lo que hacen, especialmente Burton… su estilo de combate me dejo muy sorprendida. –dijo Christie.

-Gracias, aprendí de la mejor. –dijo Moira.

-Espero que esto también compense lo que le hice a tu novia en el pasado, supongo que será suficiente para tu boda y todo lo que habías planeado. –dijo la asesina.

-Con esto me bastara para tener una vida tranquila junto a ella. –dijo Moira.

El grupo comenzó a guardar el tesoro en sus mochilas y una vez hecho esto, retomaron su camino de regreso, y al cabo de un día y medio llegaron hasta el hangar clandestino en donde se encontraba el avión de Sully en donde comenzaron a subir su preciada carga.

-Solo espero este cacharro pueda despegar con todo lo que llevamos. –dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, si mi cacharro pudo levantarlos a ustedes entonces llevarlos junto al tesoro será pan comido. –dijo Sully.

-Buena esa Sully, me ganaste… te mereces un buen trago. –dijo Nate.

-Un buen champagne o un buen Sake sería bueno para celebrar -dijo Sam.

-Esa actitud tuya me agrada, primor. –dijo Moira.

El grupo se disponía a abordar la aeronave, a excepción de Christie quien dijo:

-Bueno, creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos. –dijo la asesina.

-¿No iras con nosotros? –le pregunto Lara.

-Aún tengo asuntos que arreglar todavía con algunos clientes que me quedaron a deber dinero y por supuesto el de buscar a los bastardos que mataron a mi padre. –dijo Christie.

-Escucha Christie, si lo deseas la BSAA puede ayudarte con eso, tus habilidades nos serian de gran utilidad en el combate contra el bioterrorismo, te daríamos una nueva identidad y el de borrar tu historial. –dijo Jill.

-Agradezco la oferta agente Valentine, pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola. –dijo la asesina.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien? – le pregunto Nate.

-Por supuesto, tengo mis métodos infalibles para pasar desapercibida. –contesto Christie.

Acto seguido Christie se despide del grupo y de Lara con quien se enfunda en un abrazo fraternal de despedida.

-No sabes el gusto que me dio volver a verte, Christie… espero volver a verte muy pronto. –le dijo Lara.

-Y así será… tenlo por seguro, hermana. –le dijo Christie, quien le hizo la seña del meñique.

-Cuídate mucho… hermana. -dijo Lara, haciendo de igual forma la seña del meñique.

Antes de partir se tomaron una foto grupal junto con el tesoro, Lara se tomó un par de fotos junto a Christie, además de que Jill le entrego a la asesina una copia de los datos sustraídos del buque y poco después el grupo abordo su avión y emprendieron su viaje de regreso, Lara veía con nostalgia a través la ventanilla a Christie como se alejaba poco a poco.

Durante la travesía, el grupo descansaba tranquilamente a excepción de Jill quien se comunicó por radio con su equipo.

-Sully, puedo pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Por supuesto Jill… ¿de qué se trata?

-Crees que puedas hacer una pequeña escala en Alejandría, debo reportarme con mi equipo. –contesto.

-Por supuesto, Jill… llegaremos en una hora aproximadamente, por ahora descansa. –le dijo Sully.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo llego al puerto de Alejandría y una vez que aterrizaron vieron por la ventanilla a una comitiva muy especial esperándolos, se trataba de nada menos que de Sherry, Helena y Chris, además del agente Parker también.

Moira corrió entusiasmada a los brazos de Helena, ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo, seguido de un cálido beso.

-Moira… gracias a dios que estas bien, no sabes lo preocupada que me puse luego de leer tu nota en cuanto llegue al departamento. –dijo Helena.

-Yo también te extrañe, mi amor… lamento haberte angustiado en estos días pero ya estoy aquí contigo. –le dijo Moira.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde se metieron tú y Jake? –pregunto la castaña.

-Es una larga historia que ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar. –contesto Moira.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sherry abrazo con fuerza a Jake.

-Por un momento pensé que habías muerto en Terragrigia, creí que te había perdido Jake. -dijo la rubia sollozando.

-Me imagino que estuvieron rastreándonos por medio del chip de rastreo que la BSAA me implanto. –dijo Jake

-Asi es, Parker y su equipo nos mostraron un video en donde luchabas en contra de una B.O.W. en la catedral de san pedro, también nos informaron que estuviste presente en los hechos ocurridos en Nueva York y Turquía. –dijo Chris.

-Y tras los hechos ocurridos en el Vaticano, Jill decidió seguir el rastro de Jake, pero al cabo de unas horas la señal del chip se perdió, siendo Terragrigia en donde se detectó su señal por última vez, envié un equipo de reconocimiento a ese lugar y lo único que encontró fue los restos de un viejo buque de carga. –dijo Parker.

-De hecho les sorprenderá saber que estuvimos cautivos dentro de ese buque el cual estaba plagado de B.O.W.s de Neo-Umbrella, todos ellos bajo las órdenes de Nikolai y de la hermana gemela de Sherry, Janet. –dijo Jill.

-¿Mi hermana Janeth?... ¿Es broma verdad?... –pregunto Sherry incrédula

-No es ninguna broma, súper chica… todo lo ocurrido en Nueva York, Turquía, el Vaticano y Jordania fue orquestado por tu hermana. –dijo Jake.

-Les creería si no fuera porque mi hermana Janeth lleva muerta 16 años. –dijo la rubia.

-Pues créelo, tu hermana estuvo a punto de joderse al mundo entero cuando estuvo a punto de apoderarse de una espada hechizada que perteneció a Alejandro Magno la cual tenía la habilidad de resucitar y controlar a los muertos, pero afortunadamente logramos detenerla a tiempo. –dijo Lara.

-A propósito, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –les pregunto Sherry.

-Mi nombre es Lara Croft y ella es mi amiga Samantha Nishimura. –contesto la arqueóloga

-Y yo soy Nathan Drake y mi veterano amigo a mi lado es Victos Sullivan al cual es a quien le debemos esta larga travesía. –dijo el caza tesoros.

-Gusto en conocerlos. –dijo Helena.

-Moira y Jake nos hablaron mucho de ustedes durante esta aventura. –dijo Sam.

-¿Y desde cuándo es que se conocen? –pregunto Chris.

-Nos conocimos un día antes del incidente de la casa de subastas, todo esto comenzó cuando nuestro amigo Sully nos citó en un bar esto con el propósito de recuperar una joya muy valiosa que perteneció al padre de Lara, parecía que sería algo simple pero luego una cosa llevo a la otra. –contesto Jake.

-¿La hermana gemela de Sherry?... ¿Una espada hechizada de Alejandro Magno?... ¿Neo-Umbrella?... francamente estoy más que confundida. –dijo Helena.

-Yo también estoy igual, porque no mejor nos cuentan todo desde el principio. –dijo Chris.

Enseguida el grupo les conto todo lo acontecido en su aventura, Chris, Helena, Sherry y el propio Parker se quedaron sin habla ante lo que estaban escuchando.

-Francamente me quede sin palabras, todo lo que nos acaban de decir se escuchó como un guion de una película de Hollywood. –dijo Helena.

-Yo al principio estaba igual que ustedes, pero pronto descubriría que todo esto era cierto y más cuando vi a esos esqueletos vivientes en acción, en verdad eran realmente aterradores. –dijo Jill.

-Entonces eso explica la aparición de esas enormes B.O.W.s gigantes en la frontera de Jordania. –dijo Chris.

-Solo lo hizo para que la BSAA mordiera el anzuelo ya que la verdadera batalla se estaba librando a muchos kilómetros de ahí. –dijo Moira.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana Janeth estuviera con vida y más aún que tuviera la fuerza sobre humana de Wesker. –dijo Sherry.

-Si dices que tu hermana murió hace 16 años, entonces eso quiero suponer que se trataba de un clon. –dijo Jake.

-No sabría decirlo con certeza, ya que mi hermana murió en un accidente automovilístico un año antes de la destrucción de Raccoon City… aunque sospecho que mis padres tuvieron algo que ver con todo esto. –dijo la rubia.

-Quizás si analizáramos el contenido del disco duro con detalle pueda ver alguna pista de lo ocurrido con tu hermana. –dijo Jill.

-Esta información será de gran ayuda en nuestro combate contra el bioterrorismo. –dijo Chris.

En instantes un vehículo militar llega a los muelles, algo que extraño al grupo sobre todo a Jake.

-Oh mierda… de seguro los federales vinieron a buscarme. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-No exactamente, más bien vinieron a buscar a su amigo Drake. –dijo Parker.

-¿A mí? –pregunto el caza tesoros.

La sorpresa para Nate fue aun mayúscula cuando vio bajar del vehículo a su esposa Elena Fisher.

-¡oh mierda! –exclamo Nate con preocupación.

-Creo que estas en problemas, chico. –dijo Sully.

-Mira Lara, esa debe ser la esposa de Nate… ahora es tu oportunidad de pedirle su autógrafo. –dijo Sam en voz baja.

-No creo que sea buena idea en este momento. –dijo Lara.

Elena se acercó poco a poco a Nate y una vez que estuvo enfrente de el dijo:

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

-Bueno Elena… veras… es una larga historia… -decía Nate.

-No me digas… porque según tu última llamada, estarías un par de días en Nueva York y resulta que termino encontrándote en el otro lado del mundo.

-¿Pero como es que diste conmigo? –pregunto el caza tesoros.

-Fue por el GPS de tu celular, cuando vi que habías demorado comencé a rastrear tu ubicación, me quede estupefacta cuando descubrí que de Nueva York te fuiste a Turquía y de ahí al Vaticano en donde perdí la señal de tu celular por lo que inmediatamente decidí irte a buscar, pero al llegar al vaticano lo único que encontré fue un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad de la BSAA, no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que el agente Parker me informo todo lo sucedido y también me informo que alguien más estaba contigo, aunque nunca pensé que se tratara de Jake. –contesto Elena.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Elena. –dijo Jake.

-¡Tu cierra la boca!… de seguro fuiste tú quien convenció a Nate de volver al negocio. – dijo Elena con molestia.

-Si hay un responsable de todo esto, ese soy yo…-dijo Sully. -convencí no solo a Nate y a Jake, sino también a sus amigas de emprender esta peligrosa aventura.

-¿Tu Sully?... ¿pero porque?

-Bueno, tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta. –le respondió Nate, quien le entrega una moneda persa de oro antigua.

-¡Increíble!… ¡un Darico persa con la cara de Alejandro Magno!

-Y no es la única… -dijo Moira.

En instantes Nate y compañía les muestran a Elena, Chris, Sherry, Helena y a Parker los tesoros.

-¡Por todos los cielos!... –exclamo Chris al ver el tesoro.

-Esas monedas deben valer una fortuna. –agrego Parker.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? –pregunto Helena.

-Lo obtuvimos de Alexandreta… -contesto Nate. –Y debo decir que esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que realmente había en el lugar, era tal la cantidad de tesoros que se necesitaría todo un ejército para sacarlo, al menos la mitad.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que lograron encontrar la tumba de Alejandro Magno, esto es increíble. –dijo Elena.

-Hubieras estado ahí para ver no solo los tesoros, sino también su carroza fúnebre, era en verdad impresiónate. –dijo Nate.

-Aquí debe haber millones de dólares tan solo en una pequeña parte. –dijo Sherry.

-Lo suficiente como para vivamos tranquilamente, Súper chica… ya nunca más tendrás que arriesgar tu pellejo como agente. –dijo Jake.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Jake? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Lo que quiero decir es que quiero compartir mi vida contigo súper chica, lejos de la agencia y de todo lo que tenga que ver con B.O.W.s y ya tengo el sitio indicado para que vivamos los 2 juntos… claro si no hay inconveniente de tu parte. –le respondió Jake.

La respuesta de Sherry fue un cálido beso.

-¿Lo puedo tomar como un sí? –le pregunto el ex mercenario

-Por supuesto, tontuelo… eso me haría muy feliz. –contesto.

-Con este tesoro nuestros problemas económicos serán historia, cariño… ya no habrá necesidad de que arriesgues tu vida en ese trabajo tan riesgoso, podremos tener la casa que siempre soñamos y tendremos lo suficiente para nuestra boda soñada. –le dijo Moira a Helena.

-No debiste arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, sabes que lo único que me importa es tu amor, estos últimos días sin ti se me hicieron eternos. –dijo Helena.

-Eso mismo que sentiste, yo lo siento cada vez que te vas a una misión. –dijo Moira dándole un beso a la castaña.

Lara por su parte se dispuso a hablar con Elena.

-Disculpe… señora Fisher… antes que nada quiero decirle que es un gran honor el conocerla, soy una gran admiradora de su programa de arqueología y me encantaría tomarme una foto con usted.

-Por supuesto cariño… me alegra saber que a alguien tan joven le interese la arqueología, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Lara Croft, y debo decir que cuando su esposo me dijo que estaba casado con usted me quede muy sorprendida.

-Y también nos habló de sus aventuras que tuvieron en Sudamérica, el Himalaya y en arabia. –dijo Sam.

-Oh valla, por lo visto Nate te ha hablado mucho de mí. –dijo Elena.

-De hecho te sorprenderá saber que Lara encontró el reino perdido de Yamatai hace un año. –dijo Nate.

-¿Hablas en serio?... hace un par de años intente hacer un reportaje sobre ese sitio, pero fue imposible debido a las fuertes tormentas que asechan el lugar, será interesante saber un poco más sobre tu experiencia en el triángulo del dragón. –dijo Elena.

-No sé ustedes pero yo tengo la boca seca, ¿Quién quiere un trago? –pregunto Sully.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, Sully… la segunda ronda va por mi cuenta. –dijo Jake.

Poco después, el grupo se dirigió a una discreta taberna en donde celebraron con varias rondas de cervezas y buena comida, Chris, Helena, Sherry, Parker y Elena, escucharon cada detalle del viaje realizado por el grupo de aventureros, pero algo que los dejo boquiabiertos fue cuando les comentaron sobre la participación de Christie Allen, Helena no dio crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Valla, que historia… nunca imagine que la persona que me provoco la cicatriz de mi hombro estuviera inmiscuida en esta aventura. –dijo Helena.

-Debo admitir que fue una rival extremadamente difícil de enfrentar y estuvo a punto de jodernos, pero por fortuna logro recapacitar a tiempo y es a ella a quien le debemos este tesoro. –dijo Moira.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ella el enterarse que su padre fue convertido en una B.O.W. –dijo Chris.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando vi los archivos de la creación del Némesis, sin duda esos bastardos de Umbrella fueron unos verdaderos genocidas. –dijo Jill.

-bueno me alegra que todo terminara bien para todos. –dijo Sully.

-en cuanto llegue a casa voy a recostarme en mi cama durante un dia entero, me siento exhausta. –dijo Sam.

-A decir verdad esta aventura fue la mejor que he tenido, salvamos al mundo, obtuvimos el tesoro y reformamos a una criminal peligrosa. –dijo Nate.

-Eso amerita otra ronda… yo invito esta vez. –dijo Moira.

El grupo continuo celebrando por unas horas más hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlos poco a poco, por lo que decidieron irse a descansar.

Al día siguiente el grupo entero se reunió en el aeropuerto para la despedida.

-Fue un gusto haber trabajado junto a ti, Lara… espero tener noticias sobre nuevos hallazgos tuyos y si gustas de algunos consejos, ya sabes dónde localizarme. –dijo Nate.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Nate… -dijo Lara. –y gracias por haberme permitido el conocer a tu esposa, su foto y su autógrafo serán parte de mis objetos más preciados.

-En verdad me alagas, Lara… sabes tu actitud de aventurera me recordó la primera vez que conocí a Nate, se puede decir que son como hermanos. –dijo Elena.

-Cuídate mucho Moira, nos veremos dentro de un mes para ayudarte con lo de su boda, tengo algunas ideas que quizás sean de su agrado. –dijo Sam.

-Gracias amiga, a Helena y a mí nos encantaría mucho lo que tienes planeado. –dijo Moira.

-Como una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, nos gustaría que tú amiga Lara y tú sean nuestras damas de honor. –dijo Helena.

-¿De verdad?... eso sería fantástico. –dijo Lara.

De igual forma Jill se despedía de Jill

-Buen viaje conejita, me dio gusto enorme el volver a verte. –dijo Sully, dándole un abrazo.

-Igualmente Sully, cuídate y procura no involucrarte en líos que tengan que ver con Zombis y maldiciones antiguas. –dijo Jill.

-Lo intentare, aunque en esto del negocio de los caza tesoros te puedes esperar cualquier cosa. –dijo Sully.

Jake y Sherry por su parte también se despedían.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo, Jake? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, súper chica… pero tengo que ir a ver lo de nuestro nido de amor en el Himalaya, además no quisiera meterlos en líos con los federales ahora que me han declarado muerto. –dijo Jake.

-oh Jake, esto de no vernos se me hace una eternidad. –dijo Sherry.

-Tranquila Súper chica, una vez que me establezca mandare a traerte con todo y tus cosas… por cierto Nate, ¿Crees que con lo del tesoro sea suficiente para vivir en esa aldea que dijiste? –pregunto el ex mercenario.

-Amigo, con lo que te den por una bolsa pequeña con monedas persas, serás el Bill Gates de la aldea. –le contesto el caza tesoros.

-Valla eso es música para mis oídos. –dijo Jake.

-Cuando llegues a la aldea, pregunta por Tenzin… dile que vas de parte de Drake. –dijo Nate.

-gracias por el dato amigo y cuida bien de Elena… procura no hacerla enfadar. –dijo Jake.

-Disculpa por haberte gritado, Jake. –dijo Elena.

-No te preocupes Lena, después de todo valió la pena esta aventura. –dijo Jake.

Luego de despedirse, cada uno tomo rumbos distintos, Sherry, Jill, Chris, Moira y Helena regresaron a Norteamérica en un avión de la BSAA, Nate y Elena por su parte tomaron un vuelo con destino a Italia, Lara y Sam partieron rumbo a Inglaterra y en cuanto a Jake y Sully, ellos se dirigieron con rumbo a Nepal.

El grupo volvió a reunirse nuevamente un mes después, ahora para ayudar a Moira y a Helena a organizar su boda, su punto de reunión volvió a ser aquella taberna de Times Square donde todo comenzó y tras 6 meses de planeación, el gran día para Moira y Helena llego, Lara y Moira tal como lo prometieron se encargaron de los detalles de la boda además de Nate, Sully y Elena quienes también ayudaron también con algunos gastos de la Boda, el evento se llevó a cabo en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de central park, al evento asistieron familiares y viejos conocidos de ambas chicas.

Uno de los momentos que sorprendería a Moira y a Helena fue cuando sacerdote pidió los anillos y al mirarlos se percataron de que estos tenían grabados la frase SIC PARVIS MAGNA (La grandeza nace de pequeños comienzos) dichos anillos fueron un regalo de Nate quien junto a Sully y a Jake se encargaron de ser los padrinos.

El ambiente en la fiesta era sensacional, algunos invitados bebían en sus mesas, mientras que otros bailaban en la pista de baile, durante el evento Nate, Elena, Lara, Sam y Sully tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer al "club de los sobrevivientes" como se hacía llamar el grupo conformado por Jill, Chris, Jake, Sherry, León, Claire, Barry, Rebecca, Billy y obviamente Moira y Helena, estos últimos se quedaron anonadados cuando Nate y Lara les contaron lo de su aventura en Alexandreta.

Lara había salido a tomar aire fresco por un momento, estaba mirando hacia uno de los jardines cuando de repente escucho a alguien que la llamaba, volteo y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Christie, quien vestía un fino vestido escotado de color negro.

-Hola Lara.

-Christie, me alegra verte de nuevo. –dijo la arqueóloga dándole un abrazo.

-Bonita fiesta la que tú y tu amiga Samantha le organizaron a Burton y a su novia. –dijo la chica peliblanca.

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ella, después de todo sin la ayuda tanto de ella como de Jake nunca hubiésemos llegado tan lejos… pero dime ¿cómo has estado? ¿y qué has hecho en estos 7 meses? –dijo Lara.

-Pues me la he pasado bien, estoy aprovechando al máximo de lo que me dieron por el tesoro de Alexandreta, además de que abandone mi carrera como asesina, ahora solo soy una mercenaria en ocasiones, aunque debo decir que estuve algo ocupada resolviendo un asunto. –contesto Christie.

-¿Un asunto? –pregunto Lara.

-Pues veras, tras sepáranos en Jordania me dirigí a Europa para comenzar de nuevo, pero entonces me llego cierta información de un científico que estaba experimentando con un extraño parasito que convertía a las personas en una especie de Zombis locos, algo parecido a las criaturas que uso Janeth para llegar a Alexandreta, pero afortunadamente logre acabar con él con la ayuda de una vieja colega mía. –contesto la ex asesina.

-Valla, por lo visto esas criaturas nunca van a dejar de salir. –dijo Lara.

-No importa cuántas de esas cosas aparezcan, acabare con las que sean necesarias y de paso acabar con los que las crearon. –dijo Christie.

-Tranquila Christie, ya habrá tiempo para ello… -dijo Lara, tranquilizándola. –Y ya que estas aquí por que no te quedas a la fiesta, ya que por lo visto vienes vestida para la ocasión.

-Bueno la razón por la que vengo vestida así es porque vengo de una subasta y he aquí lo que compre. –dijo la ex asesina quien le muestra una fina gargantilla de perlas esmeraldas.

-Valla, es preciosa… debió haberte costado una fortuna. –dijo Lara.

-Bueno si lo comparamos con una pequeña bolsa de monedas persas que obtuvimos de Alexandreta, esta gargantilla sería una baratija.

-Sí, una costosa y fina baratija. –dijo Lara.

-Ok acepto tu invitación Lara, un buen trago me caerá muy bien. –dijo Christie

EPILOGO

Cordillera del Himalaya, 2 años después.

Era la víspera del año nuevo tibetano en la pequeña aldea, la cual era ahora el nuevo hogar de Jake y Sherry y para festejar dicho evento invitaron a sus amigos, al lugar llegaron Lara, Sam, Moira y su ahora esposa Helena, Jill acompañada de Chris, y por supuesto Nate, Elena y Sully, a estos últimos los acompañaba el hermano mayor del caza tesoros, Samuel Drake.

Desde que el ex mercenario y su ahora esposa se establecieron en la aldea se dedicaron a ayudar sus habitantes, además de que eran considerados los más acaudalados de la región y en poco tiempo aprendieron las costumbres de la aldea y cuando se trataba de una festividad, Sherry y Jake eran los que ayudaban con los preparativos.

El grupo de amigos fue recibido en casa del ex mercenario con un gran banquete que consistía en los mejores platillos y bebidas de la región, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por tal recibimiento.

-Me siento como tratado como todo un rey y la comida es simplemente estupenda. –dijo Sully, mientras encendía un puro.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando estuvimos aquí en busca de la piedra chintamani. –dijo Nate.

-Tienes razón, la aldea se ve mejor que nunca luego de los ataques de Lazarevic. –dijo Sherry.

Sherry toma la palabra.

-Cuando Jake me trajo aquí, me percaté de que aún había algunas casas que estaban en reconstrucción por lo que no dudamos ni un segundo en darles apoyo a esta gente y desde entonces nos tomaron mucho aprecio.

-Me alegra que hayan aprovechado su parte del tesoro para bien. –dijo Nate.

Mientras tanto, Lara y Sam conversaban con el hermano de Nate.

-Valla, me has dejado sumamente impresionado, Lara… lograste salir del triángulo del dragón, encontraste la mítica ciudad de Kitezh y venciste a la reencarnación de kukulkán, no cabe duda que tú y mi hermano me han dejado atrás en eso de encontrar tesoros valiosos. –dijo Samuel.

-Sí, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con lo que vivimos en Alexandreta, ya que no solo enfrentamos a mutantes, sino al ejército maldito de Alejandro Magno. –dijo Lara.

-Nate ya me conto sobre esa aventura, se escuchaba como si fuese el guion de una película de Indiana Jones el cual me dejos sumamente fascinado. –dijo Samuel.

-Pues te quedaras aún más fascinado cuando leas mi libro que acabo de escribir. –dijo Sam, quien le entrega una copia de un libro a Samuel.

-¡El secreto de Alexandreta!... No me digas que fuiste tú quien lo escribiste.

-Asi es, aunque los nombres de los protagonistas los cambie, la historia es idéntica a lo que vivimos.

-Valla, ahora poder terminar de leerlo ya que el libro que tenía lo perdí cuando viaje a la india

-Sabes algo Moira, este lugar me gusta mucho… el paisaje de las montañas, la tranquilidad que se respira y la amabilidad de la gente es fantástico. –dijo Helena.

-Si tú quieres podemos pasar la próxima navidad aquí, amor. –dijo Moira.

-Y porque no mejor todas las navidades, mi amor… me encantaría vivir aquí. –dijo la castaña.

-Oh Lena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escuchar eso, por eso te amo.

-Y yo a ti, princesa. –dijo Helena, luego de darle un beso.

En eso Nate toma la palabra y llama a sus amigos para darles un pequeño obsequio.

-Espero les agrade sus regalos, cortesía de los hermanos Drake. –dijo Nate.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser. –dijo Jake.

El grupo se quedó sorprendido cuando vieron que se trataba de una moneda pirata con el sello de Henry Every.

-Wow… nunca había visto una moneda como esta. –dijo Chris.

-Sin duda debe valer una fortuna, ¿pero de donde la consiguieron? –pregunto Jill.

-La obtuvimos del barco de Henry Every, solo pude obtener unas cuantas monedas ya que la mayoría del tesoro se unido con todo el barco. –contesto Samuel.

-Un momento, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que encontraron Libertalia? –pregunto Lara.

-Exacto y también mercenarios, trampas y momias explosivas… en verdad fue una aventura de locos. –dijo Nate.

-Por cierto Lara, creí que Christie vendría contigo. –le dijo Moira.

-Su vuelo se retrasó por el mal clima, en estos momentos se encuentra varada en Shanghái, pero seguramente mañana estará aquí acompañándonos. –dijo Lara.

-Quien diría que lograrías no solo aplacar a alguien tan ruda como ella, sino que también lograste conquistarla, no pensé que tuvieras talento cautivador. –dijo Moira.

-Solo digamos que una cosa llevo a la otra. –dijo la arqueóloga.

-y supongo que los chicos ya se enteraron acerca de tu relación con Christie. –le dijo Moira.

-De hecho Sam y tu son las únicas que lo saben, espero darles la noticia a todos cuando Christie llegue. –dijo Lara.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Lara… sabes de antemano que tienes mi apoyo, el de Helena y por supuesto el de los chicos también.

-Por supuesto, ustedes han sido como mi familia. –dijo Lara.

La festividad continuaba de forma normal, hasta que entonces Sherry toma la palabra para dirigirse a Jake y al resto de sus amigos.

-Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a acompañarnos a mí y a Jake, y bueno el motivo de esta fiesta no solo es para conmemorar el año nuevo tibetano, sino que también quiero darles a todos una excelente noticia.

En instantes Sherry le entrega un regalo a Jake, este al abrirlo vio que contenía un zapatito de bebe, esto emociono a todos, sobre todo al ex mercenario.

-¿es en serio Súper chica? –le pregunto Jake.

-Si amor, vas a ser padre. –le contesto la rubia.

El ex mercenario abrazo con emoción a Sherry, el resto de sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarla también.

-Muchas felicidades por el nuevo retoño. –dijo Sam.

-¿Y ya pensaron en cómo llamarlo? –pregunto Jill.

-Si es niña me gustaría que se llamara como mi madre Annette y si es varón me gustaría llamarlo Jake, como su padre. –contesto la Rubí.

En eso Elena toma la palabra.

-Bueno y ya que estamos dando buenas noticias, yo también tengo algo que informarles… aunque a decir verdad no quería decirlo para no opacar el momento de Jake y Sherry, pero al verlos no pude contener la emoción.

-Un momento, entonces tu… -decía Nate.

-Asi es Nate… tu también vas a ser padre. –dijo Elena tocándose el vientre.

La respuesta del caza tesoros fue un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en el vientre de su esposa.

-Valla, a esto le llamo buenas noticias, esto hay que celebrarlo. –dijo Sully, quien destapo una botella de Champagne

Al mismo tiempo en Shanghái, la bella Christie se encontraba en la cafetería del aeropuerto disfrutando de un buen capuchino mientras leía el libro de Sam, cuando en una de las mesas del fondo vio a una vieja colega de misiones, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a su mesa para saludarla.

-¿Ada?

-¡Christie! –exclamo al verla.

Ambas se saludaron e instantes después la asiática la invita a tomar asiento.

-Esta si que es una sorpresa, no te he visto desde que te ayude a escapar de Taichí. -dijo Christie.

-A mi también me alegra verte, amiga… lo último que supe por algunos rumores era que habías muerto en Jordania. –dijo Ada.

-Bueno pues aquí me tienes vivita y coleando… ¿pero y que te trae a Shanghái?

-Vine a visitar la tumba de mi abuela junto con mi pareja, en estos momentos se encuentra documentando el equipaje en la sala de embarques. –contesto.

-valla, hasta que por fin lograste conquistar a Kennedy, ya se estaban tardando. –dijo Christie.

-Igual tu con Lara, pensé que nunca le dirías lo que sentías por ella. –dijo Ada.

-Fue algo complicado debido a que no nos vimos en años, pero afortunadamente las cosas se dieron bien para las 2. –dijo Christie.

-¿y cómo va el trabajo? –le pregunto la asiática.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora me dedico a cazar a los bastardos de Umbrella, claro por un módico precio. –contesto.

-Bueno se puede decir que corregiste tu camino, eso es bueno.

-Y por lo visto tu también… -dijo Christie, mirando fijamente el vientre un poco abultado de Ada.

-y dime ¿de cuantos meses estas? –le pregunto.

-estoy en el tercer mes. –contesto.

-Valla, esa si que es una gran noticia… espera que le cuente a Lara y a los demás acerca de la noticia, es más porque no tú y Kennedy se los dicen personalmente. –dijo Christie.

-¿Qué acaso están aquí?

-No, ellos están en una aldea del Tíbet… iba a alcanzarlos pero mi vuelo se retrasó por el clima, sería estupendo el que fueras a acompañarnos, te sorprenderá saber que sus amigas, Helena, Sherry y Jill estarán presentes. –dijo Christie.

-Suena interesante, solo deja convencer a León para que cambie los boletos de avión para el Tíbet. –dijo Ada.

-No te preocupes, déjame eso a mí… nos iremos en primera clase. –dijo la ex asesina.

-Valla, no me esperaba eso… ¿a qué se debe tanta amabilidad?

-tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta. –dijo Christie, quien le entrega una moneda persa.

-Valla, es preciosa... ¿de dónde la sacaste? –dijo Ada.

-de mi visita a Jordania… -contesto. –creo que olvide mencionar que también soy caza tesoros.

-Cuénteme más acerca de eso de ser caza tesoros. –dijo Ada.

-Por supuesto, aunque con los que deberías hablar de esto más a fondo es con Lara y su colega Nathan Drake.

-Sera interesante saber más sobre ese negocio y de paso conocer a Nathan Drake… ¿y de verdad es bueno?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, compañera.

-perfecto, creo que es el momento de cambiar de giro. –dijo Ada.

 **FIN**


End file.
